The Key To Your Heart
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Kairi and her sister Vanessa just moved next door to Sora and his brother Roxas. Now Kairi and Sora decided to set Roxas and Vanessa up though. How will things work out for them? M for language, some violence and sexual scenes.
1. Nice to meet you

**Here is the first chapter to my new story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and make sure to review after you are done reading.**

* * *

I was in my room unpacking when Kairi burst into my room. "Vanessa hurry up so we can meet the new neighbors and then go over Sora's." Kairi said hyperly.

"Why do I have to go? You can just go by yourself to Sora's and leave me here. Your the one dating him anyways." I said.

Kairi was my sister and we were really close but I always hated it when she would bring me along to her boyfriends house. She always did that so I could see what it was like to date I guess since I have yet to. "Because Sora wants you to meet his brother Roxas." Kairi said as she tried to push me out of my room.

"Kairi! I told you I don't need your help for dating." I said as I picked up my guitar and placed it on my bed.

"Yes you do. You have never dated before and me and Sora want you to meet Roxas since he has never dated before either. You might hit it off." Kairi said as she nudged me.

"I doubt it Kairi." I said as I picked by guitar back up and put it on my back. I am a very talented guitar player. I usually spend most of my time working on my songs because I am also a very good singer.

"Come on do it for me and Sora. All you do is sit out on the roof all day playing that guitar." Kairi said.

"And that is what I want to continue to do Kairi now leave me alone." I said as I walked over to the window.

"Please?" Kairi said with a big puppy dog face.

"Ugh fine I'll go. Happy now?" I said.

"Thank you Vanessa. Come on lets go." Kairi said as she pushed me out of my room.

Kairi's phone went off. "That should be Sora now." Kairi said as she opened her phone. "He said that they are waiting for us right now so come on. We're meeting them at their house." Kairi said as she quickly text Sora back.

"Then let me first put back my guitar." I said trying to get to my room.

"No you'll lock yourself in." Kairi said.

"Damn it. Kairi come on I don't want to go." I said.

"Too bad your going to meet Roxas and hit it off with him." Kairi sad as she nudged me.

"Stop it. I am not going to hit it off with your boyfriends brother." I said annoyed.

Kairi pushed me down the hall and then down the stairs. "You say that now but just wait until you meet him." Kairi said as she pushed me out the door.

I tripped outside and fell in the grass. "Kairi I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled. I quickly jumped up and ran after her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that your motor scooter was there." Kairi said as I chased after her.

"You two look happy." Sora said as he walked over to us.

"Get back here Kairi! You could have broken my guitar." I said as I stopped and took my guitar off and put it on the porch.

"What did she do?" Sora asked as he protected Kairi from me.

"I accidentally pushed her and she fell over her motor scooter. Wheres Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Back at our house hiding probably. He didn't want me to set him up with Vanessa just like she didn't want you to set her up with him." Sora said as he hugged Kairi.

Kairi kissed Sora and I made a gagging noise. "Oh see you really do need my help because you don't know a thing about romance." Kairi said.

"And I don't want or need to. All I want to do is practice my guitar." I said as I sat down on the porch.

"I'll go find Roxas." Sora said as he walked back to the house.

Kairi looked at me disappointed and I flashed her a cocky smile. A moment later they heard yelling from Sora's house. "See you two have something in common already. You don't like being set up by your siblings." Kairi said.

"Roxas come on dude they are waiting for us." Sora said as he tried to pull Roxas out of their house.

"Wow. Your right Kai I do like him." I said sarcastically.

"Stop it Vanessa you haven't even seen him yet." Kairi said.

"And I don't want to either. I just want to go back up on the roof and play my guitar." I said.

"Sora come on leave me alone dude. I don't need your help to find a girlfriend." Roxas said at least I am guessing that was Roxas.

"Why couldn't you just set Namine up with him. She's your best friend so you should set her up with him instead of me." I said.

"Stop complaining already and Namine already has a boyfriend." Kairi said as she pulled me up off the porch.

Sora burst out of his house holding a guitar. "Come on Roxas. If you want your guitar back your gonna have to come outside." Sora said.

"Wow. Why do you like him again?" I asked as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Stop it Vanessa. That's just plain rude now." Kairi said as she punched me on the shoulder.

A moment later a blonde boy burst out of the house and ran after Sora. "Give me back my guitar Sora!" Roxas yelled. "Its not funny now give it back!"

"You can get it back when you meet Kairi's sister Vanessa." Sora said as he ran away from Roxas.

"I'm gonna kill you first if you don't give me back my guitar!" Roxas yelled.

"There now I've seen him. Can I go back inside now?" I asked as I stood up.

Kairi pulled me back down."You haven't met him though so stop complaining already." Kairi said.

Roxas tackled Sora to the ground and grabbed his guitar. "Heh at least he is brave enough to tackle someone when they are holding his guitar." I thought to myself.

"Roxas get off of me!" Sora shouted. Roxas was sitting on top of him.

"Roxas can you get off of my boyfriend please?" Kairi shouted.

"As soon as he apologizes for stealing my guitar." Roxas shouted back back.

Kairi pulled me by my arm and ran over to them.

"Fine I'm sorry now get off of me dude!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas stood up and let Sora up. He quickly punched him hard on the arm. "That for taking it in the first place." Roxas said. He then tried to walk back to the house but was grabbed by Sora on the arm.

"Dude you aren't going back inside." Sora said.

"Damn it Sora come on." Roxas said as he struggled to get free from Sora's grasp.

"You have to meet Kairi's sister first." Sora said.

"Yeah Roxas we went to all this trouble to get you two to meet." Kairi said.

"Even though it is a complete waste." I said under my breath.

"Stop it Vanessa." Kairi said as she punched me on the shoulder.

"What? I didn't do anything that time." I said.

"Heh sisterly love hurts I see." Roxas said.

"Unfortunately." I said as I rubbed my now bruised shoulder.

"Brotherly love hurts more though." Sora said.

Roxas flashed Sora a grin and then turned back to me and Kairi. "I'm Roxas. He said as he put out his hand.

"I'm Vanessa." I said as I shook his hand. "His hand is soo soft and warm." I thought to myself.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Sora said as him and Kairi walked over to Sora's house.

"I see that you like to play guitar too." Roxas said as he noticed the guitar on my back.

"Yeah. I usually spend most of my time playing it." I said as I took my guitar off my back.

"Me too. I had a band with my friends but they moved away a few months ago." Roxas said.

I looked past Roxas at Kairi and Sora and noticed they were making out. "Ugh." I said disgusted.

Roxas turned around and noticed they were kissing and made loud gagging noises to get them to stop. "Are you two gonna suck face all day?" Roxas shouted over to them.

"Real mature dude and why do you care." Sora shouted back.

"Because I don't want to have to watch it all day." Roxas shouted. He then turned back to me. "Sorry what were we talking about?" Roxas asked.

"You told me about your friends." I said.

"Oh yeah." Roxas said.

Suddenly we heard Kairi scream loudly. I covered my ears."Damn it Kairi what the hell? Your gonna bust my eardrums if you do that again." I said as Roxas and I walked over to them.

"Sora tried to push me off of the porch." Kairi said.

"Well you don't have to scream about it. My ears are still ringing." I said.

"Sorry. Vanessa we should probably be getting home now. See you later Sora." Kairi said as she kissed him.

Roxas made gagging noises again at this. I tried to hold back a laugh. "See ya later Vanessa." Roxas said.

"See ya." I said. Kairi and I then walked back to the house.

"How did it go?" Kairi asked the moment we stepped inside the house.

"We just talked about how we liked to play guitar. What did you think would happen?" I asked.

Kairi gave a a weird look and I realized what she thought would happen. "Oh gross Kairi! Why the hell would we kiss the second we meet." I exclaimed.

"Sora and I did the night we met." Kairi said as she smiled wide.

"Yeah well that you and Sora. I barely know Roxas so why the hell would I kiss him!" I exclaimed as I became even more furious. Did she really think I would kiss someone I just met?

"Hey you don't need to get so mad." Kairi said softly.

"Ugh just leave me alone Kai." I said. I then stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me.

"Come on Vanessa. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." Kairi said through the door.

"Go away Kairi!" I shouted back at her. I walked over to my window and opened it and walked out onto the balcony. "Ugh she just likes to get on my nerves these days it seems." I said to myself. I took my guitar off and sat down and began to play one of my favorite songs.

"Vanessa I can hear you playing your guitar. Come on let me in." Kairi shouted.

I walked over the balcony railing and sat back down on the roof and began to play again.

*Roxas *

Sora and I just finished up dinner. Our parents are gone for the night. Its there date night. They are lucky they don't have any one setting them up like Sora did to me earlier today.

"Hey Roxas man. I'm gonna go over to Kairi's for a little bit. I'll see ya later." Sora shouted up the stairs.

"Okay see ya." I shouted back to him. I began to change out of my clothes when I heard a guitar being played outside. "What the?" I wondered. I began to walk over to my window until I noticed I was only in my boxers. I quickly put on my clothes and went to investigate. I looked out my window and saw Vanessa sitting on her roof playing her guitar. "What is she doing up there?" I wondered. I walked out onto my balcony and listened. "She's really good." I thought to myself as I listened. She was playing Beautiful Soul and singing along with it.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just any one to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul." Vanessa sang. Wow she is a really good singer.

"What are you doing on the roof?" Sora called up to Vanessa. He had just gotten over to their house I guess.

"Keeping away from your girlfriend Sora." Vanessa called back. She then went back to playing her guitar so I guess Sora went inside.

"Sister trouble again?" I called over to her.

She looked over at me. "How long have you been there?" Vanessa called back.

"A little bit now. I heard a guitar and came to investigate." I said. "Your a really good singer you know that?" I said.

Even though its dark out I swear I can see her blushing. "You heard me singing?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah and I heard you playing your guitar." I said. "Hold on be right back." I said as I walked back into my room.

*Vanessa *

"Whats he doing and oh my god he heard me singing!" I said quietly to myself. I am very self conscious about people hearing me sing. I stood up and walked back over the railing onto my balcony. When Roxas came back he had a ladder. "What the hell are you?" I asked.

"You'll see just don't freak out." Roxas called back. What is he doing? He lifted the ladder and put it out in between our balconies. He then climbed up onto the ladder and began to walk over on it.

"Holly shit Roxas! Be careful or you are going to fall!" I shouted.

"I told you not to freak out. I have done this before so don't worry." Roxas said confidently. He then jumped down off the ladder onto my balcony. "Ta da!" He said.

"Holy shit Roxas. That was way too dangerous. One false move and you would have fallen." I said feeling my heart beat against my chest.

"I've done that tons of times so I know how to cross without falling." Roxas said with a grin on his face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I wanted to better hear you play your guitar." Roxas said.

"You already heard me playing my guitar though." I said.

"Whats this?" Roxas asked as he picked up my song book. I had all my songs that I had ever written in it.

"Dude that's my song book. Give it back." I said as I reached for my book.

He began to flip through my book. "These are really good. They are all mostly about the same topic though I noticed." Roxas said.

I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up as I started to blush. "Can I have my book back now?" I asked.

"Why don't you play one of these for me? I want to hear you play better." Roxas said as he handed me back my book.

"Roxas I cant. I have never sang anything in front of anyone before. Not even my parents." I said as I tried to get out of having to play one of my songs.

"You were singing earlier though." Roxas said.

"Yeah but I didn't know you were listening." I said.

"Just try." Roxas said as he handed me my guitar. Shit! I don't want to do this. I cant do this! I then found myself to already be strumming to my latest song that I had written.

I then began to sing to my song. I was my most recent song I made about love so I had begun to blush again. "Every time I see your face, I feel like I'm gonna faint. Every time I look into your eyes, I feel like I can fly..." I stopped then too embarrassed to continue.

"Come on keep going." Roxas said urging me to continue.

"Vanessa, mom and dad are on the phone!" Kairi shouted from inside.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." I said as I stood up.

"Okay. See ya." Roxas said as he jumped back onto the ladder.

I walked back into my room and placed my guitar on my bed. I then walked out of my room. When I got down stairs I found Kairi and Sora cuddling on the couch. "Where's the phone Kairi?" I asked.

"They had to go. They told me to tell you though that they won't be home for at least another few days." Kairi said. Our parents were gone on a business trip so we pretty much moved everything to our new house on our own.

"Why are you blushing and who were you talking to up there?" Sora asked.

"Is that any of your business?" I asked starting to get annoyed. Why am I getting annoyed over such a simple question?

"I probably know who she was talking too." Kairi said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh shut up Kairi!" I shouted. I then ran back up the stairs to my room and slammed my door behind me again.

*Kairi *

Vanessa ran up to her room mad at me again. I didn't even say anything really this time.

"I should probably go now. I'll see you tomorrow Kai." Sora said as he kissed me on the forehead and left.

"Great now I have to go and deal with trying to calm down Vanessa again." I said to myself as I laid my head on the arm rest.

*Vanessa *

I took a pillow off of my bed and screamed into it to muffle my yell. I then threw it into a bookcase. Bad idea though. The next thing I know my bookcase fell over and everything in it fell out with it causing a huge crash and destroying my room in the process too. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Mom and dad are soo gonna kill me!" II yelled as I tried to pick everything up.

*Roxas *

I was sitting on my bed playing my guitar when suddenly I heard a loud crash come from Vanessa's room. "What the hell was that?" I wondered. I walked over to my window and walked out on my balcony to see if she was okay. "Hey Vanessa are you okay?" I called over to her. I heard her cussing rapidly.

"Yeah but now I have a huge problem." Vanessa said as she came out onto her balcony.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

" I sorta just demolished my room." Vanessa said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you serious? How did you manage to do that?" I asked.

"I threw a pillow and it hit my bookcase. I didn't know that I threw it hard enough to knock it over though." Vanessa said. "Sorry but I gotta go and pick all this up before Kairi finds out." Vanessa said.

I jumped up onto the ladder and walked over. "Here I'll help you." I said as I jumped down off of the ladder.

"Vanessa what the hell was that noise?!" Kairi shouted from outside Vanessa's door.

"Shit! Nothing just go away Kairi." Vanessa said as she ran over and locked her door. I began to help her clean up quickly.

"Vanessa unlock the door. I just want to talk to you." Kairi said.

"Go I'll clean this up for you so she doesn't get suspicious." I said as I picked up the bookcase.

"Thanks Roxas your a life saver." Vanessa said as she hugged me.

*Vanessa *

I slid out of my room quickly and shut the door quickly so that Kairi couldn't see what was inside my room. "What did you want Kairi?" I asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Kairi asked suspicious.

"No one." I said quickly.

"Then let me in to make sure." Kairi said as she tried to push past me.

"No. My rooms a mess from the move. You wouldn't want to see it." I said trying to keep her from reaching my door.

She pushed me out of the way and opened my door. "What the hell did you do to your room Vanessa?!" Kairi shouted.

"It was an accident. I threw my pillow and it hit the bookcase. Next thing I know my bookcase came crashing down along with everything on it." I said trying to get her to calm down.

"Why are you here Roxas? Wait how did you get in here?" Kairi asked.

"There's a ladder in between our balconies that I used to get over here and I heard the crash so I came over here to help Vanessa." Roxas said as he put a few books back on my bookcase.

"You should probably go now Roxas. I am going to strangle you Vanessa!" Kairi said as she lunged at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow than Vanessa." Roxas said. He then left.

"Come on calm down Kai. You know that I didn't mean to knock over my bookcase." I said trying to get Kairi to settle down.

"Get back here Vanessa!" Kairi yelled as she chased me around my room.

* * *

**First chapter done now. Yay! More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please review.**


	2. Becoming friends

I ran out of my room onto the balcony and onto the roof. "You gonna try to follow me now Kai?" I shouted from the other side of the roof.

"Get back here!" Kairi shouted as she followed me onto the roof.

"Kairi be careful or you are gonna slip and fall." I warned her.

She still ran at me full speed. "This isn't going to end well." I said to myself. I looked over the edge of the roof to see if the pool in the backyard was uncovered. "Kai I think you should stop." I warned.

"You are soo dead Vanessa. Mom and dad are going to be furious with both of us." Kairi exclaimed.

*Roxas *

I watched Kairi chase Vanessa around on the roof. "What going on bro?" Sora asked as he walked up behind me.

"See for yourself." I said pointing to Kairi chasing Vanessa.

"What the hell are they doing up on the roof?" Sora asked.

"Kairi is furious because Vanessa accidentally destroyed her room." I said.

"Wait what are they doing?" Sora asked as we noticed Vanessa stop close to the edge of the roof.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said worried.

We quickly left my room and ran down the stairs out of the house into the backyard. "Oh shit. I think I know what she is going to do now." Sora said.

We took off towards their house. A second later Kairi and Vanessa came flying over the edge of the roof. "Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Sora jumped in the way and caught Kairi in his arms. Vanessa landed in the pool. "Perfect planning for my landing." Vanessa said as she resurfaced.

I ran over to her to help her out of the pool. " Are you okay?" I asked as I tried to help Vanessa out of the pool.

"You guys scared the shit out of us with that." Sora said as he put Kairi down.

I finally reached Vanessa's hand but instead of coming out of the pool she pulled me in.

I heard Sora and Kairi burst out laughing. When I came back up Vanessa was out of the water. "What the hell was that for?" I asked as I climbed out of the pool.

"I don't know I just felt like pulling someone else in with me." Vanessa said. I noticed her bright green eyes glowing in the moonlight as she walked over to me.

*Vanessa *

"Your lucky my phone wasn't in my pocket when you did that." Roxas said. I then noticed his blue eyes glowing from the moon light.

"Oh come on you know you liked it Roxas." Sora said as they walked over to us.

Roxas pushed Sora in the pool a second later. "Do you like it Sora?" Roxas asked with a big smile on his face.

Roxas and I began to crack up laughing while Kairi helped Sora out of the pool. "Not cool bro." Sora said angrily.

"Hey guys its getting late. I think you should go now. Also I need to deal with Vanessa." Kairi said.

"Oh no. Protect me Roxas from the big bad Kairi." I said sarcastically as I pretended to hide behind Roxas.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Roxas said going along with my joke.

Kairi and Sora walked over to us and pushed us back into the pool. "God damn it you guys!" I shouted as I resurfaced.

"There now you two can be together to protect each other from the big bad water." Sora said with a grin on his face.

"Sora your dead!" Roxas shouted.

"That s my cue to run. I'll see you tomorrow Kairi." Sora said as he kissed Kairi goodbye and ran.

Roxas helped me out of the pool. "Yeah that's my cue to run after him so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Roxas said. He then ran after Sora. "Get back here Sora!" I heard Roxas shout as he got near the house.

I found myself watching him the whole time he walked back over to his house. "Vanessa. Vanessa? Vanessa!" Kairi shouted at me as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"What? Whats wrong?" I asked still dazed.

"What are you staring at?" Kairi asked. "Wait.." Kairi said.

"Oh great here we go already." I said as I walked back into the house.

"You like Roxas don't you?" Kairi asked as she stopped me in front of the steps.

"I do not like him god damn it Kairi. Get that through your head already." I said. I then pushed past her and went up the stairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and cleaned my room up a little more. I looked at my reflection in my mirror and noticed that my hair was a mess as well. I fixed my hair and then I went to bed.

*Roxas *

I got back to my room and switched out of my wet clothes. "Why did she have to do that right after I take a shower." I said to myself. I picked up my phone and it said I had a few missed calls from my parents. "Great now they are going to be mad when they get home." I said. I walked out of my room to tell Sora. I knocked on his bedroom door. "Yo Sora you still awake?" I called before I opened his door.

"What? Dude put some pants on." Sora said. I forgot I was only in my boxers.

"Did you get a call from mom and dad already?" I asked.

"Yeah but I missed it because I left my phone here. They left a message though. They said they are going to be home later than they thought." Sora said.

"Ugh All right. Night Sora." I said. I then closed his door and went back to my room. "They are probably going to stay at a hotel again tonight like they do every time they go out on their dates." I said to myself as I closed my bedroom door. I looked out my window and saw Vanessa still cleaning up her room. I chuckled lightly and then went and laid down in my bed while I tried to sleep.

*Sora *

I was lying in bed texting Kairi. "Sora do you think Roxas likes Vanessa?" Kairi texted.

"I don't know why?" I texted back.

"I think that she likes him." Kairi texted.

"Are you serious?" I texted her back.

"Yeah. She keeps denying it but when you guys left earlier I saw her watching him leave." Kairi texted.

"Wow she started liking him quicker than we though she would." I texted back.

*Vanessa *

I woke early in the morning and went out on my balcony. The sun was just raising. "Well at least there is one good thing about living here." I said to myself through a yawn. I then got dressed and went down stairs and made Kairi and I some breakfast. After I finished I took my guitar and went outside and sat in the pool on a inflatable chair.

*Kairi *

When I woke up the house was filled with the smell of pancakes. "Vanessa made breakfast again." I said to myself. I was never a good cook but Vanessa was the best cook in our family. I checked my phone and texted Sora then went to eat.

*Roxas *

I woke up to here a guitar playing outside. "Why is she playing her guitar this early?" I wondered as I rubbed my eyes. I got up and walked outside onto my balcony. I saw Vanessa out in her pool on a floating chair playing her guitar. "Well good morning. Isn't it a little early for guitar playing?" I called over to her.

She looked back at me. I think I heard her laugh. "Well good morning boxer-boy." Vanessa called back.

"Huh?" It took me a minute but I realized I was still only wearing my boxers. "Shit!" I said. I quickly went back into my room. I think I heard her laugh again before I got in my room. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs. When I got down there Kairi and Vanessa were talking to Sora in the kitchen.

"Good morning guys." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I heard Sora chuckle slightly. "Well good morning boxer-boy." Sora said trying to hold back his laughter.

"You told them." I said getting mad.

"Sorry but it was too funny to not tell them." Vanessa said. I could feel myself beginning to blush.

"Yeah and then Sora told us how you like to walk around your house in only your boxers like last night." Kairi said. She then burst out laughing and Sora and Vanessa followed.

"Alright you know I don't need this." I said. I then went back upstairs to my room.

*Vanessa *

"He's really mad now." Sora said.

"I'll go try to calm him down." I said as I got up from my chair. I heard Kairi giggle a second later. "Oh shut up Kairi!" I yelled.

"First door on the right." Sora said.

"Okay." I then walked up the stairs. When I got to Roxas' door I heard him playing his guitar and singing lightly along with it. I knocked on his door.

"Go away." Roxas said.

"Roxas its me." I said.

He opened his door and I could see his face was still red from him blushing. "What do you want?" Roxas asked.

"I wanted to apologize for making fun of you back there." I said.

He leaned up against his door. "You know I thought you were different but apparently I was wrong." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused to where this might be going.

"I thought you were nicer than my brother and Kairi but I guess you are just like them. Always taking advantage of someone's mistakes." Roxas said. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Roxas I am different. That was one time." I said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah right. I've heard that before." Roxas said.

"Fine then. Don't believe me. I don't care any more." I said. I then ran down the steps and out of the house. I ran back home and jumped on my gas powered scooter and rode as fast as I could as long as I could get away from there.

*Roxas *

If this is what it is like to date then I don't want to date ever again.

Sora and Kairi came running up the stairs. "Roxas what the hell did you do? Vanessa just ran out of the house and took off on her gas scooter." Kairi said.

"I told her off." I said as I tried to walk past them down the steps.

"Roxas she took off towards the sandlot. Seifer and his gang are there this time of day you moron!" Sora yelled.

"She could get seriously hurt by them Roxas. We have to go and find her before Seifer does." Kairi said as she grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Why should I care?" I said emotionless.

"Roxas she is your friend. You have to help her." Sora said. He then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the stairs and out the front door.

"Let me go Sora. I don't want to help so just leave me alone." I said as I struggled to break free from Sora's grasp.

"Too bad your coming." Sora said.

*Vanessa *

I finally stopped in a wide open clearing that was surrounded by buildings. I sat down on the ground. "I never want to date if it leads to pain like this." I said to myself. My phone went off but I just let it ring.

"Well hello. Who by chance are you?" someone asked. I looked up and it was a kid. He wore a black hat and had on a white jumpsuit.

"Is that any of your business." I said.

"It is if you want to hang out in my sandlot." He said.

"Here is a suggestion. You leave me alone now and we won't have any trouble." I said getting annoyed with this kid bothering me.

"Ooh feisty. I like the feisty type." He said. He then grabbed me.

"Hey! Let go of me you freak or I will fucking make you regret meeting me!" I yelled getting even angrier.

"Oh come on you know you want a little bit of Seifer." He said.

"That's it you asked for it." I threw my elbow back and hit him hard in the nose.

"Oww my nose! You bitch your going to regret that!" Seifer yelled. He then punched me hard in the stomach and I flew into a dumpster that was behind me. I hit my head hard on it also in the process.

"Vanessa! You get the hell away from her Seifer!" I think that was Roxas. My head felt like it was swimming.

"Get lost blonde this is none of your business." Seifer yelled. I heard a punch land and then the sound of someone running away. I then heard Roxas, Kairi and Sora all come running towards me. After that I fainted

*Roxas *

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her and told her to leave." I said as I watched Sora and Kairi try to wake her back up.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know this was going to happen." Kairi said trying to cheer me up but it didn't work.

"We should get her back home before Seifer comes back." Sora said.

"I'll carry her back. Kairi you can get her scooter." I said as I lifted Vanessa up. I felt my heart beating against my chest as I looked down at her.

"You okay bro?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." I said looking back up. We all then began to walk back. It was a pretty silent walking back except for I heard Vanessa moan a few times. We got back to Kairi's house and I put Vanessa on their couch. My phone rang and I left the room to answer it. "Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Roxas buddy where've you been?" Hayner said on the other side of the line.

"Busy Hayner I had to teach Seifer a lesson to not hit girls again." I said as I looked back into the living room.

"That was you? I thought that was your handy work! Way to go man!" Hayner shouted on the other side of the line.

"Listen man I gotta go so I'll talk to you later." I said. I then clicked my phone off.

*Vanessa *

While I was still out from the hit to my head I kept dreaming of myself singing Beautiful Soul on my balcony while Roxas listened from his balcony. I finally woke up and some how ended up on my couch. "Oww my head!" I said as I rubbed the back of my head where it hit the dumpster. I could here Roxas on the phone outside the living room. I sat up and my head felt like it was made of jello.

"Your awake finally." Roxas said as he came back into the room.

"Yeah but I wish I wasn't.." I said still rubbing my head.

"Heh yeah Seifer probably feels the same right now since you broke his nose." Roxas said as he sat down next to me.

I leaned my head back on the couch. "I wish that I hadn't though now that I feel the consequences of it." I said.

"Hold on I'll go get you a bag of ice." Roxas said. He then went into the kitchen.

"Good your awake now. How does your head feel?" Kairi asked as her and Sora came into the room.

"Like jello from being hit so hard." I said.

"At least you hurt Seifer before you fainted." Sora said.

Roxas came back into the room with a bag of ice. "Here you go." Roxas said as he handed me the bag of ice.

"Thanks." I said. I then put the bag of ice on my head.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Kairi said as her and Sora went into the kitchen.

"Does the ice help?" Roxas asked me.

"Yeah a little. Man I'm gonna be bruised up badly now." I said as I looked at my arm.

"Hey I wanted to say sorry Vanessa." Roxas said as he sat back down next to me.

"What for? This wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yeah but I mean for earlier when I yelled at you. If I hadn't done that then none of this would have happened." Roxas said as he stared at the floor.

"No I shouldn't have made fun of you in the first place." I said trying to look him in the eyes. Why is he hiding his face from me?

"Yeah but I overreacted." he said finally looking up.

"Yeah you kinda did but I'm used to that with Kairi." I said with a grin.

"I heard that!" I heard Kairi call from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to." I called back.

Roxas' phone went off. "Hold on this will only be a minute." He said as he answered his phone. "What is it now Hayner? I'm kinda busy right now." Roxas said. I could here his friend on the other line.

"Dude Seifer broke into the hideout!" I heard his friend Hayner shout.

"What? What did he do once he got in?" Roxas asked.

"He totally wrecked the whole place. Its demolished!" Hayner shouted so loud I bet that Kairi could here it from the kitchen.

"Dude don't shout into the phone you idiot. Did you call the cops yet?" Roxas continued.

"Yeah they will be here any minute now." Hayner said.

"Then tell them what happened. I'm busy right now so I'm not going to come." Roxas said.

"Alright then I'll see you later buddy." Roxas then shut his phone.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked taking the bag of ice off of my head.

"Seifer wrecked my friends hideout after we came back here. I wish he would get sent back to jail already." Roxas said angrily.

"Did you're friend call the police?" I asked like I didn't hear him on the phone.

"Yeah they are going to be there any minute Hayner said." Roxas said still a little angry.

I tried to stand up but fell right back down when I realized my legs were asleep. "Are you okay?" Roxas asked me.

"Damn it my legs fell asleep and now my head is spinning." I said gripping my head.

"Do you need another bag of ice?" Roxas asked.

"No I still have this one." I took the bag and placed it on Roxas' cheek.

"That's cold. Get it away from me." He said pushing the bag away.

We both heard the sound of the kitchen table being moved a lot. "What the hell are they doing?" I asked aloud.

I tried to get up again but Roxas helped me this time. We went into the kitchen and found Kairi and Sora making out on the table. "Oh sick!" Roxas said in disgust.

Sora looked up at us. "You know that you want to do the same thing only with Vanessa." Sora said playfully.

I saw Roxas begin to blush badly when Sora said that. "Sora! I'm gonna kill you!" Roxas yelled. He then lunged at Sora.

"Look Kai he's even blushing now." Sora pointed out as he dodged Roxas. I walked over and grabbed Sora by the arms.

"There now you can hit him Roxas." I said as I restrained Sora.

"What the hell. Let me go Vanessa." Sora said.

"Vanessa let go of him." Kairi said.

Roxas came over and punched Sora hard in the stomach. "Be glad I didn't hit you lower bro." He said with a smirk.

Sora fell over on the floor holding his stomach. "Hopefully that teaches you guys to stop saying stupid stuff like that." I said.

"Vanessa you brat. I see that you two were made for each other." Kairi said as she helped Sora.

Roxas walked outside. I think he was trying to hide that he was blushing still. I went after him. "Roxas you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm alright." He said still hiding his face from me.

"Then turn around to face me." I said as I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. His face was bright red now and seeing that made me begin to blush.

I began to giggle a little. "Don't start laughing." Roxas said trying to hide his face again.

I noticed that he was standing dangerously close to the pool. "Watch where you step Roxas." I said.

"Huh?" Roxas said. He then began to turn around when his foot slipped. I grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from falling in. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I said trying not to blush again.

"Hey guys. Sora and I were thinking about going to the movies. You want to come?" Kairi asked as she came outside.

"Sure. What movie?" Roxas asked.

"We were debating between going to see Paranormal Activity or a romance movie." Kairi said.

"You two wouldn't even watch if we went to a romance movie Kai." I said.

"Okay we'll go see Paranormal Activity then." Kairi said as she went back into the house. A moment later I got a text from her.

"I'll be right back. I have to grab something from my room." Roxas said as he started towards his house.

I opened my phone and looked at the text Kairi sent me. "You two probably wouldn't watch the movie either if we went to a romance." Kairi texted.

"Damn it Kairi!" I yelled. I then went into the house to find her.

*Roxas *

I heard Vanessa yell at Kairi as I walked back to my house. "Kairi must have sent a stupid text again." I said to myself as I walked up the stairs to my room. I went into my room and picked up my wallet. I then went back back outside and found Sora and Kairi waiting outside. "Wheres Vanessa?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Inside on the phone with our parents." Kairi said.

I thought I heard Vanessa inside talking. "Did you guys find out show times for the movie?" I asked.

"Yeah there's one playing in a half an hour" Sora said.

Vanessa came back outside. "Thanks a lot Kairi. Now mom and dad are furious because you told them about my room." Vanessa said angrily.

"I had to tell them." Kairi said innocently.

"No you didn't." Vanessa said.

"Okay maybe we should get going now. We don't want to miss the movie." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Roxas is right. We should get going now." Sora said as he stood up.

We began to walk down the street. Kairi and Jaime were up ahead and Sora and I were behind them. "They fight a lot don't they?" I asked Sora.

"Yeah but you'll get used to it after a while. How are you and Vanessa doing?" Sora asked me with a big smile on his face.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Dude you know what I mean. Have you two hit it off yet?" He asked me grinning at me.

"God damn it Sora! Will you and Kairi stop thinking that me and Vanessa like each other. We are only friends I mean I barely know her for christ sake." I yelled at Sora.

"Dude calm down will ya." Sora said.

* * *

**Roxas and Vanessa seem to be becoming good friends now. How much more torment will they take from Sora and Kairi? More chapters coming ASAP. Please be sure to review.**


	3. Movies and Fights

*Vanessa *

I heard Roxas yelling at Sora behind us. We were a ways ahead of them. "Sounds like your boyfriend is getting yelled at again Kai." I said with a grin.

"Yeah by your boyfriend." Kairi said with a smirk.

I punched her on the shoulder. "He is not nor will he ever be my boyfriend damn it!" I yelled. Oh god I hope that Roxas didn't hear that. Unfortunately he did I think because when we turned around to wait for them to catch up I saw Roxas staring down at the pavement sadly.

"Looks like you hurt his feelings V." Kairi whispered to me.

"Shut the hell up Kairi." I said. I then started walking again with out her. "I need to get him off my mind." I thought. I cant be falling for him like Kairi and Sora predicted.

"Vanessa wait for us." Kairi called.

I took out my phone and sent her a text. I then began to run.

*Kairi *

"Where is she going?" Sora asked. We watched her run off.

"I don't know." My phone then went off. "Hold on I think she just sent me a text." I said as I took out my phone.

"You guys can go on ahead to the movies. I need some time to myself so I'll see you you guys later." Vanessa text.

"Where is she going?" Sora asked again.

"I don't know. She just sent me a text saying she needs some time to herself and that she would see us later." I said as I showed him and Roxas the text.

"What did she say to you before she ran ahead?" Roxas asked finally looking up.

"She didn't say anything. She told me to shut the hell up and then started walking ahead of me." I said.

"Has she done this before?" Sora asked.

"Yeah actually she used to do this a lot back before we moved. She only does this to me though and only when our parents are out of town too." I said.

"Where did she usually go?" Roxas asked.

"She would take her guitar and go somewhere where she could be alone at." I said.

"There are a lot of places here where you can be alone at Kairi." Sora said.

"I know." I said.

*Roxas *

Why did she run off like that? I heard her yell at Kairi that she would never date me but was she just lying? "Why don't we split up and look." I suggested. "I'll go back and see if she is at your house Kairi and you guys can check out other places." I said.

"Okay. Keep your phone close by though to update each other." Sora said.

Sora and Kairi then started to walk down the street again. I started to go back towards Kairi's house. "I hope that I find her here." I said quietly to myself. I stopped in front of their house when I heard a guitar being played. "Is she on the roof?" I wondered. I quickly went inside my house and up into my room to use the ladder to get over to Vanessa's balcony. When I got over I saw she had her song book with her. She had stopped playing and was looking at her book.

"Damn it where is it." Vanessa said. "Oh forget it." She said as she tossed the book aside.

Vanessa began to play What Hurts the Most. She then began to sing. "What hurts the most, is being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do." She stopped then and I saw a tear roll down her face.

"She's crying. Why is she crying?" I wondered. My phone then went off. "Shit!" I quickly tried to block the sound before Vanessa could here it.

*Vanessa *

I was up on my roof when I heard a phone going off and it wasn't mine. "Roxas how the hell did you get up here and why are you up here?" I said trying to wipe away the tears before he saw them.

He slowly came up onto the roof. "I got up here with the ladder and we were worried about you." He said as he walked slowly over to me.

"Kairi is always worried about me. Why was it you though that came up here to look for me?" I asked.

"Sora and Kairi went to look around town for you and had me come back here and look. Why did you run off?" Roxas asked as he sat down next to me.

"That's none of your business Roxas." I said as I picked my guitar back up.

"Vanessa I saw you crying. Whats wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing so just quit asking." I said.

"Does it have to do with what you said to Kairi before you ran off? I heard what you said to her." Roxas said staring down at the roof.

He did hear me. "Roxas I didn't mean for you to hear that. I was just getting tired of Kairi bugging me all the time asking if we hooked up yet." I said trying to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah well it sure as hell hurt to hear it. I know how you feel though. Sora has been doing the same thing to me." Roxas said as he finally looked me in the eyes.

"I know Kairi means well and all but I don't want her help. She tries to act like she is my second mother is seems. She wants to help me because I have never dated before she says." I said still looking Roxas in the eyes.

"Same for Sora. He wants to help me too even though I say I don't want his help. I've never dated before either and he wants to help me start to. He doesn't act like a second dad to me though like you said Kairi does to you." Roxas said.

Wow I just realized that we really do have a lot in common. "Maybe you should let Sora know that you found me now." I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot that he wanted me to." Roxas said as he took out his phone. He quickly texted Sora and put his phone away. "There now he knows." He said.

"They'll be back soon then." I said as I picked up my songbook.

"Oh I almost forgot. I heard you singing when I first came up here. Your a really talented singer." Roxas said.

"Why do you keep sneaking around to here me sing?" I asked.

"Because you won't sing when you know I am around." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey look its the two love birds!" Sora shouted up to us from the yard.

I picked up a pencil. "Do you mind if I hit your brother with this?" I asked Roxas.

"Go ahead." He said with a grin.

I threw the pencil and hit Sora in the head. "Hey that's not very nice!" Sora yelled back at us.

"Neither is your attitude bro." Roxas yelled down to him.

"Hey Sora wheres Kairi?" I asked.

"On the phone with Namine." He said.

"Come on." I said putting my hand out for Roxas.

"What? What are you going to do?" He asked confused.

"Watch." I said with a grin. I then did a front flip of the roof into the pool.

"Your crazy. You could have missed the pool and landed on me." Sora said as I resurfaced.

I splashed him. "Your turn Roxas." I called up to Roxas.

"No thanks I'll climb down instead." He called back.

"Come on bro. Don't be a wimp in front of your girlfriend." Sora called up to him.

"Screw you Sora." He called down to Sora. I hopped out of the pool and pushed Sora in. "Ha you totally deserved that bro." Roxas yelled.

"Okay now its your turn Roxas." I called up to him.

"No. I have my phone in my pocket and I'm not going to ruin it for this." He shouted back at me.

"Throw it down to me. It'll be fine now jump or I will come up there and make you jump." I shouted up to him.

"Fine! I'll jump but its your fault if I get hurt." Roxas yelled down to me. He then jumped of the roof and landed in the pool. "That was awesome!" He shouted as he resurfaced.

"Guys I am on the phone so quiet down." Kairi yelled from the kitchen.

I grabbed a squirt gun off of the table. "Be right back." I said. I then went inside. I found Kairi sitting on the counter. "Hey Kairi." I said hiding the squirt gun behind my back.

"Yeah?" She asked.

I soaked her with the squirt gun and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Vanessa I'm going to kill you!" She lunged at me and I ran back outside.

*Roxas *

Sora and I were waiting outside when we heard Kairi scream and Vanessa burst out of the house. "Vanessa I'm going to kill you!" Kairi screamed as she ran after her.

"What did she do Kai?" Sora asked.

"Cant you see I'm soaked?" Kairi shouted over to us as she ran after Vanessa.

I began to laugh. "Kairi you have no sense of fun do you?" Vanessa said as she ran around to the other side of the house.

"You soaked me when I was on the phone with Namine!" Kairi shouted as she ran out front. A second later we heard a scream from the front.

"We better go stop them." I said as I walked out to the front yard.

When we got there Kairi had tackled Vanessa to the ground and was holding her down. "Kairi get off of me!" Vanessa yelled.

"No." Kairi said.

"Kairi let her up now. I think that she's learned now." Sora said as he walked over to them.

Kairi slowly let Vanessa up. "Thank you." Vanessa said as she wiped dirt off her pants.

My phone went off. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Roxas the police came and said they couldn't do anything." Hayner said.

"What? They have to that's their job." I said.

"They said that we needed proof that it was Seifer who trashed the place." Hayner said angrily.

"Damn it. Well we'll have to come up with some way then to get proof that it was him." I said getting angry that the police wouldn't help us.

"Hey why don't me, Pence and Olette come over to figure something out?" Hayner suggested.

"Dude I'm kinda busy right now." I said.

"Well then plan to be busier because we are on our way over." Hayner said. He then hung up on me.

"Great." I said as I put my phone away..

"What up bro you look mad." Sora said as they walked over to me.

"Hayner, Pence and Olette decided they are going to come over with out telling me until just now." I said.

"Did they talk to the police yet?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yeah but the police wont do anything because they said we don't have enough proof to know it was Seifer." I said.

"Then we'll just have to come up with a plan to prove that it was him." Sora said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Here they come now." I said as I noticed them walking down the street.

"Hey Roxas buddy! Long time no see." Hayner shouted over to me.

"I just saw you the other day. It hasn't been been that long." I said.

*Vanessa *

Why would he allow his friends to come over when we were already hanging out? Ugh why do I care I don't like him. Do I? "I'll be back in a while. I have to get my stuff off the roof." I said as I went back inside my house. I went up to my room and changed out of my wet clothes then I went back up on the roof and got my stuff. I looked down at the back yard and saw every one laughing and talking around the pool. "I think I am just going to stay up here a while instead." I thought to myself.

"Hey Vanessa are you going to come back down?" I heard Roxas call up to me.

"Yeah in a few minutes." I called back. I then heard a scream and the sound of someone falling in the pool. I looked over the edge of the roof to see that Sora had pushed Kairi in the pool. "Ha you soo deserved that Kai." I called down to her.

"You deserve to be pushed off the roof!" She yelled back to me.

"Now that's just plain rude." I yelled back to her as I crossed my arms behind my head and grinned at her.

"Come down from the roof now." Roxas yelled up to me.

I put my stuff on my balcony ad then I went back onto the roof. "You want me to come down now?" I called down to Roxas.

*Sora *

"Bro she is going to jump off I think." I said to Roxas.

"Yeah I could tell." Roxas said back to me.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Pence asked us.

"We did it before you guys got here." Roxas said.

"Yeah even Roxas jumped." I said. I then helped Kairi out of the pool. "You okay Kai?" I asked. She then pushed me into the pool.

"That's for pushing me in." Kairi said.

I grinned at her. "Yeah but it was worth it for the look you gave me when you resurfaced." I said as I tried to get out of the pool. Kairi pushed me back in when right when I got out.

"I'm not letting you out until you apologize Sora." She said with a grin on her face.

"Don't let him out at all Kai." Roxas said.

"All right I'm sorry for pushing you in the pool Kairi." I said.

"Why apologize to her when she deserved it." Vanessa called down from the roof.

"Get down here already will you Vanessa." Kairi called up to her.

*Roxas *

Is she going to come down from there or not. "Fine I'm coming down now." Vanessa called down to us.

Sora quickly got out of the pool. Vanessa then walked backwards to get a head start. "What is she doing?" Hayner asked.

"Jumping off the roof into the pool." I said.

Vanessa then jumped backwards off the roof and dove head first into the pool. "That was awesome!" Vanessa yelled as she resurfaced.

"Yeah but extremely dangerous since you jumped backwards." I said as I helped her out of the pool.

"Don't worry about me I have been doing this stuff my whole life." Vanessa said as she crossed her arms behind her head and grinned at me.

"Yeah she has Roxas but you'll get used to it sooner or later." Kairi said to me.

"Even our parents gave up on trying to get me to stop." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but you could get hurt from doing that." I said. Why am I worrying so much about her when I don't like her. Or do I like her?

"I've never been hurt from doing stuff like this before though." Vanessa said.

"Well look what we have here. All the people I hate having a party." Seifer said as he walked into the backyard.

"Get the hell out of here Seifer or we'll call the cops again." Hayner yelled as he balled his hands into fists.

*Vanessa *

"No let them stay Hayner. That way I can kick there asses for earlier." I said as I grabbed the metal pole that we use to clean the pool.

"Vanessa don't or you will get hurt again." Roxas said to me. I heard in his voice that he was worried for me.

"Roxas let her fight them." Kairi said. Finally she is standing up for me.

"Ha you think that just because you got lucky earlier and broke my nose that you can take me down again? You are dumber than I thought." Seifer said.

"Go to hell you fucking prick and get off my property!" I yelled.

"You heard the lady Seifer. Leave now before things get ugly." Sora said.

"You know I was going to let you get off easy but now after that remark you can forget it." Seifer said.

"That's it then you asked for it Seifer." I then ran at him and used the pole to vault into him. I knocked him hard to the ground. "You messed with the wrong girl." I said.

Seifer kicked my legs out from under me and I fell hard to the ground. "You are soo fucking dead you bitch!" Seifer yelled as he stood up.

"No that would be you who is dead Seifer!" Roxas said as he tackled him to the ground. Sora and Hayner followed behind him.

Kairi and Olette helped me up. "Are you okay Vanessa?" Olette asked me.

"Yeah I have been hit worse in my Tai Kwon Do classes that I took. Call the police Kai. I think that we finally got our proof." I said.

"Hey Vanessa you want the honor of knocking Seifer out?" Hayner asked me.

"Hell yes." I took the metal pole and smacked Seifer hard upside the head. "That's payback for the bump you left on my head you prick." I said as I threw the pole aside.

*Roxas *

Woah! Vanessa is awesome to have in a fight. "Vanessa that was awesome." I said as I walked over to her. Sora, Hayner and Pence were pinning Seifer down in case he woke up.

Vanessa crossed her arms behind her head again and grinned at me. "It was nothing really. I could have done worse but I don't want to be the one in the police car on the way to jail." Vanessa said.

Vanessa is amazing. She is acting like her knocking out Seifer was nothing. I think that I am falling for her. "Hey did you call the police Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah they should be here any minute now." Kairi said.

I heard Seifer moan like he had woken up. "Guys he is waking up." Pence said.

"Don't worry if he does wake up before the police get here I'll just make sure he cant move." Vanessa said.

"I'm afraid to ask but how would you do that?" Hayner asked.

Vanessa looked at him like he was an idiot. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Never mind." Hayner said quickly. I guess he realized what she was going to do.

I then heard police sirens in the distance. "Here come the police." Olette said.

Sora, Hayner and Pence lifted Seifer and carried him out to the front yard. Kairi and Olette followed behind them. "Hey Roxas are you okay? You've been pretty quiet for a while now." Vanessa said as we walked out front.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." I said. "There's the police." I said as I noticed the police coming down the street.

"We are going to have to tell them about what happened." Vanessa said.

About a half an hour later we had all told the police about what had happened and they took Seifer, who had woken up and attempted to attack us again, to jail. "Glad that's finally over." I said as we all watched the police drive away.

"You said it bro." Sora said.

*Vanessa *

I know that I said I would not date Roxas but now I am having second thoughts on the subject. I think that I might actually be falling for him. He is really cute with his boyish and laid back attitude and... stop it Vanessa you need to get a grip of yourself. "Hey Vanessa are you okay?" Kairi asked me. I hadn't realized that I was staring into space.

"Uh yeah I'm alright." I said quickly.

"Hey guys we have to get going so we'll see ya later." Hayner said as he and Pence and Olette began to leave.

"Alright see ya later dude." Roxas said.

"Hey guys since we didn't make it to the movies why don't we just watch movies tonight. You and Roxas can stay over if you want Sora." Kairi suggested.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Sora said.

"Yeah I'm in too." Roxas said. I then noticed him watching me out of the corner of my eye. Why is he watching me?

"Let me just call our parents first so that they know we won't be home tonight." Sora said as he took his phone out.

We then went back inside and again I noticed Roxas watching me. "I'm going to go get my stuff off my balcony." I said as I walked up the stairs. When I got into my room I tripped and fell over a few books I had forgotten to pick up. "Damn it!" I yelled as I stood up and put the books back on my book shelf. I put my phone in my pocket and put my guitar back on my bed. I then closed my window and locked it and left my room. I slid down the steps on the railing.

"Will you guys just pick something." I heard Roxas say as I jumped off the railing.

I walked into the living room and Kairi and Sora were fighting over a movie to watch. I grabbed the remote out of Kairi's hand and sat down next to Roxas. "There now you two cant fight anymore." I said with a grin.

"Why don't we watch a horror movie?" Sora suggested.

"Why don't we watch the new Friday the Thirteenth?" Roxas suggested.

"I'm okay with that." I said.

Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement. "I'll go make popcorn." Kairi said as she walked into the kitchen.

"How long do you guys think Seifer is going to be in jail for?" Sora asked.

"I don't know because I don't even know who he is really." I said.

"He'll probably be in jail for at least a day or two if his parents bail him out." Roxas said.

My phone went off. "Be right back." I said as I left the room to answer my phone.

*Roxas *

I watched Vanessa go out of the room to answer her phone. I cant help myself from watching her now. I am sure now that I am falling for her.

"Popcorn is ready now." Kairi said as she came back into the living room with a bowl. "Where did Vanessa go?" She asked when she noticed Vanessa was gone.

"She had to answer her phone." I said.

Vanessa came back into the living room then. "Kai mom wants to talk to you." She said handing Kairi the phone.

Kairi left the room with the phone and Vanessa sat back down next to me. I could feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest. Kairi came back and gave Vanessa back her phone. "What did your parents want?" Sora asked as Kairi sat down next to him.

"They were just checking in on us." Kairi said as she started the movie.

"Sora you checked in with mom and dad too right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said when he obviously wasn't paying attention.

*Vanessa *

We started the movie. "You two aren't going to even watch a horror movie." Roxas said.

I noticed then that Sora and Kairi were snuggling together. "Yeah we are. Just because we are cuddling doesn't mean we wont watch the movie." Kairi said.

"Yeah Kairi you've said that before." I said with a smile.

"Shut up Vanessa because I know that you wish you could do it too." Kairi said with a smirk.

I took some of the popcorn and threw it at her. "Shut up and watch the movie then Kairi." I said.

We got about to the end when I began to doze off.

*Roxas *

"Hey Roxas is she asleep?" Sora asked me.

Vanessa was resting her head on my shoulder and I guess had dozed off. "I don't know?" I said quietly to Sora.

"I think she is." Kairi said.

"Ha you two look cute cuddling like that." Sora said.

I took the remote and threw it at Sora. I then laid my head back and began to doze off.

* * *

**Roxas and Vanessa are starting to become better friends now. Are they going to become more than friends tough like Kairi and Sora predicted? More chapters on the way ASAP. Please remember to review.**


	4. Day on the island

**Alright I wanted to thank all the people who have been reviewing my chapter especially Logan the Awesome and Eloise victoria because you two review every chapter of not only this story but my other one as well. You guys are awesome and thanks for the reviews. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

*Vanessa *

I woke up early again. I don't really need much sleep so I am usually up early. I noticed that I had fallen asleep while resting my head on Roxas' shoulder. I went upstairs and took a shower. When I got out I got dressed and went back downstairs. The others where still asleep. I went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"Well good morning. Your up early." Kairi said as she, Sora and Roxas came into the kitchen about a ten minutes after I got in their.

"You know I don't need that much sleep." I said to Kairi.

"What are you making?" Sora asked me.

"What ever you guys want I am the cook in the family after all." I said.

"Yeah she is. She is even better than our parents." Kairi said as she jumped up and sat down on the counter.

"I know I am better than you also because last time you tried to cook something you almost burned the house down." I said with a grin.

"Wow Kairi. Don't burn down this house then." Roxas said with a grin as he sat down at the table.

"Hey can you make blueberry pancakes?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah that sounds really good." Kairi said. I saw Roxas nod in agreement.

"Okay then blueberry pancakes it is." I said as I grabbed a few things out of the fridge.

"How long have you been up for anyways?" Roxas asked me.

"I don't know about an hour and a half maybe two." I said.

"You really don't sleep much." Sora said.

"Well I have a policy on that." I said.

"What would that be?" Roxas asked me.

"Kairi knows what it is and thinks that it is dark." I said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Why waste time sleeping now when you can eternally sleep when you die." Kairi told them.

"That is dark. Where did you learn that from?" Roxas asked me.

"An old friend." I said.

"They must have been a goth to think up something like that." Sora said.

"No he wasn't he was my best friend. If he was a goth then I most likely would be one too and I am not. He was a very religious person but not a goth." I said protectively.

"Why did I never meet him?" Kairi asked.

"Because you never asked." I said as I went back to cooking.

The kitchen was silent for a while after that except for the sound of me cooking. Finally Roxas broke the silence. "So what are we going to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know. How about we go out to Destiny island?" Kairi suggested.

"Where?" I asked. Kairi never told me about Destiny island.

"Its a little island not far from here. It is where me and Sora first met." Kairi said as she hugged Sora.

"Also where we fell in love." Sora added. Roxas started to make gagging noises again. "Roxas you are so childish." Sora said to Roxas.

We ate breakfast and then Sora and Roxas went home to get ready. "You and Roxas will have fun I bet." Kairi said to me.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked even though I knew where things were going.

"You slept on his shoulder last night so I know you like him Vanessa." Kairi said with a grin.

"I do not fucking like him!" I yelled I then went up to my room and grabbed my guitar.

"Vanessa Sora and Roxas are back so we gotta go now." Kairi said from outside my door.

I opened my door and walked right past Kairi. "How long is it going to take to get to this place?" I asked as we walked down the steps.

"We gotta take a boat to the island. Sora's parents have a boat that we are going to use." Kairi said. "Why are you bringing your guitar?" Kairi asked as she noticed my guitar on my back.

"So I have something to do if I get bored." I said.

We got outside and I noticed that Roxas had his guitar with him too. "Okay we're ready to go." Kairi said.

Roxas wouldn't look me in the eyes for some reason. We began to walk down the street. "What is there to do at this island anyways?" I asked.

"There are a lot of things to do there. You can go exploring or swimming and many other things." Sora said.

*Roxas *

I cant seem to look Vanessa in the face now. If I do I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know that I like her but she said she wouldn't date me to Kairi so I guess I have to let go. "Hey Roxas are you okay?" Vanessa asked me. I realized that Sora and Kairi were a ways ahead of us.

"Uh yeah why do you ask?" I asked .

"You haven't spoken to me since breakfast and you won't even look at me." Vanessa said. I hoped that she hadn't noticed but she did.

"Yeah I'm fine its just...never mind." I said.

"What?" She asked me.

"Hey guys hurry up or you might get lost." Kairi called back to us. Good timing.

We ran up to them. We walked silently the whole way to the boat. Well me and Vanessa did at least. "Okay we're here now." Sora said as we walked over to the boat.

"Are your parents okay with you driving a boat Sora?" Vanessa asked.

"I have a boating license so I'm allowed legally." Sora said.

Sora helped Kairi and Vanessa onto the boat. I followed after them. "I'll drive the boat bro?" I said.

"You sure you want to Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. That way you can stay down here with Kairi and Vanessa." I said. I saw Vanessa give me a weird look out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright here's the keys then bro." Sora gave me the keys and I went and started the boat.

*Vanessa *

Why the hell is he trying to avoid me? Does he not like me or something? "How long is the boat ride going to be?" I asked.

"At least a half an hour. We will still have plenty of time on the island though. Its only nine right now." Sora said.

"Hey Kai I forgot to ask but how do you know about the island when we just moved here?" I asked.

"Remember two weeks ago when I left for the weekend?" Kairi asked me.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"I came here with Sora and Roxas. We spent the whole day here." Kairi said.

"Why didn't you come with Kai?" Sora asked me.

"I had more important things to do than go off with my sister and her boyfriend." I said.

"No you didn't. You sat on the roof the whole weekend. Mom and dad told me that you just stayed up there the whole time." Kairi said.

"You really don't have much of a life do you Vanessa?" Sora asked me with a grin.

"Shut the hell up. I do have a life. Music is my life and I am perfectly happy with it." I said.

"You cant be happy with only music though. You need friends and people who care about you." Sora said.

"I did have friends but they are all back in my old town." I said quietly.

"Yeah but you need people who care about you too."Sora said.

"Heh what do you call parents?" I said with a smirk.

"I mean like a boyfriend V." Sora said.

"I'm going to go and talk to Roxas. Hopefully he won't be talking about how I need friends and people who care about me." I said as I left Sora and Kairi to go and talk to Roxas.

I'm getting so sick and tired of those two telling me that I need a boyfriend. "Hey Roxas mind if I stay up here with you?" I said as I walked up behind Roxas. "They won't stop trying to annoy me." I said. He didn't answer me. "Roxas?" I asked. I noticed he had headphones in then so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What oh hey." Roxas said.

"Mind if I stay up here with you? Kairi and Sora won't stop trying to annoy me." I said.

"Go ahead." Roxas said. I sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey you never answered me before. You never told me what was wrong." I said.

"Nothing is wrong." Roxas said.

"Roxas was it something I said earlier?" I asked.

"No you didn't do anything to upset me. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm alright." Roxas said as he finally looked at me.

"Then why are you trying to avoid me?" I asked.

"Huh? I'm not trying to avoid you. What gave you that idea." He asked as he went back to steering the boat.

"The fact that you won't even look at me." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Roxas said. "Looks like we're here already." Roxas pointed out.

We docked on the island. Roxas helped me off the boat. "What do you guys want to do?" Kairi asked.

"I think I'm going to go look around a little." I said.

"Hey Kai you want to go look at the paintings we did on the wall?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Sure. Do you guys want to come and look?" Kairi asked.

"Sure I'll come." Roxas said.

"Are you coming Vanessa?" Sora asked me.

"I'll come in a little bit. I'm going to go look around a bit." I said as I began to walk away from them.

*Sora *

"Okay lets go then." I said. We began to walk down the beach a little until we came across the cave we went to last time.

"Just like last time ain't it?" I asked Kairi as I hugged her.

"Yeah except one thing is missing." Kairi said to me. I knew what she was talking about but we cant do that with Roxas and Vanessa around.

"Hey here are our names." Roxas pointed out. "I thought that they would have been gone by now." He said.

"No one but us knows about this cave though remember." I said.

"Oh yeah." Roxas said. "I'm going to go and find Vanessa." Roxas said. He then left the cave.

*Roxas *

I don't even want to know what they were talking about when they said that one thing was missing. I decided to go look for Vanessa instead. I began to walk down the beach when I heard a guitar. "I should have known she would be playing her guitar." I said to myself. I looked around and saw her sitting up on a boulder looking out into the ocean. I heard her singing along again.

"What is she singing?" I asked aloud. I was too far away to make out the words.

She stopped playing. "You can come over here if you want. I don't bite." Vanessa called over to me. I didn't know she saw me.

I walked over to her. "Why are you all the way over here playing your guitar?" I asked as I climbed up on the boulder.

"Because I thought I would be able to be alone while I played but apparently not." Vanessa said.

"Oh well if you want I can go." I said.

"No its okay. I was just kidding around." Vanessa said.

"I don't see why you hide your singing though. You are an awesome singer and guitar player." I said.

"I don't hide the fact that I am a good guitar player but I am just to shy to sing in front of anyone." Vanessa said.

"Hey you two why are you just sitting there?" Sora called over to us from far down the beach.

"We are talking bro so leave us alone." I called back to him.

"Ha I probably know what you are talking about." Kairi called over to us.

"Shut the hell up Kai!" Vanessa yelled at Kairi.

"No Kairi they probably wouldn't be talking about anything to do with relationships because Roxas knows nothing about romance." Sora said as they walked over to us.

"I do too you ass." I said to Sora.

"Oh yeah then prove it. Do something romantic right now." Sora said.

"Fine. Vanessa would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" I asked Vanessa. Wait? Why did I just do that?! I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kairi and Sora were in shock that I actually asked.

"S..sure." Vanessa said. She said yes! She actually said yes! I can feel my heart pounding hard against my chest.

"Okay then I'll meet you outside your house tomorrow." I said. I then jumped off the boulder and ran down the beach towards the boat.

*Vanessa *

Did he actually just ask me out? I cant believe it! He asked me out! I feel like I could faint. "Vanessa? Hey Vanessa are you okay?" Kairi asked me as she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? What just happened?" I asked still surprised that Roxas asked me out.

"You just said yes to going on a date with Roxas." Sora said. I then think I fainted because I remember falling off the boulder. I heard Kairi yelling my name and then someone threw water on me and I woke up.

"Cold! That's fucking cold! What just happened?" I asked.

"You fainted and fell off the boulder." Kairi said.

"Maybe we should go back to the boat before you faint again." Sora said as he helped me up.

"Yeah you go on ahead Sora. I'm going to talk to Vanessa." Kairi said. Oh no here come the I told you so's.

"All right I'll see you two back at the boat then." Sora said. He then took off down the beach.

Kairi turned to face me and had a big grin on her face. "Oh great he we go." I said.

"I told you that you two would hit it off!" Kairi said. She then hugged me so hard I could barely breath.

"Kairi let me go." I said.

"I have to help you prepare for your date!" Kairi said.

"Kai it is just a movie. I don't need to get all dressed up or anything." I said.

"Yeah but it is your first date and it could turn out the way mine and Sora's first date did." Kairi said with an even bigger grin.

"Oh you have such a perverted mind Kairi!" I yelled.

"We should get back to the boat now before Sora and Roxas begin to worry." Kairi said.

We then walked back down the beach towards the boat. When we got back I heard Roxas yelling at Sora so I guess that he was having the same conversation that Kairi and I did. "Roxas get back here we weren't done talking yet." Sora called as Roxas came of the steering room.

"No dude you are fucking sick to think that would happen." Roxas yelled at Sora. My guess to their conversation was right.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I walked over to Roxas.

"Yeah but the pervert in there is driving me insane." Roxas said.

"I know what you mean." I said as I pointed to Kairi.

"Roxas man we weren't done talking." Sora said as he came out of the steering room.

"Dude I ain't talking to you if your going to be talking about such perverted stuff." Roxas said to Sora.

"Why don't we just go back now." I suggested trying to get them to stop bickering.

"Yeah I'll drive again." Roxas said as he walked past Sora back into the steering room.

"Did you talk to Vanessa about the same thing I did to Roxas Kai?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yes she did unfortunately." I said.

"You kept yelling at me though." Kairi said.

"Because you were talking about completely inappropriate things." I said.

"Yeah well you have never dated before so I want to help you get ready." Kairi said.

"I am not a fucking child! I don't need your help." I said angrily. I then went to the steering room.

"Fighting again?" Roxas asked as I sat down next to him.

"Of course." I said.

"Hey you know that you don't have to go on a date with me if you don't want to." Roxas said to me.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I want to?" I asked. Why would he say something like that? Does he not want to go on the date?

"I thought that you were just saying yes so that Sora would leave me alone." Roxas said.

"No I was serious when I said yes." I said.

"Oh then do you want to go to the movies tonight instead?" Roxas asked me.

"Sure." I said. Tonight? I hope I have enough time to get ready.

"Afterwards I can show you the clock tower too if you want that is." Roxas said.

"Sure that sounds like fun." I said.

"Alright then I will meet you outside your house at five." Roxas said as he went back to steering the boat.

I then left and went back outside the boat where Kairi and Sora were. "Whats up? Why did you come back here again?" Sora asked me.

"Roxas and me changed the time we are going out on the date." I said sort of in shock.

"What? Whens the date now?" Kairi asked me.

"Tonight at five." I said.

*Roxas *

Yes its official. I have a date with Vanessa! I actually have a date. I cant wait until tonight when I take her to the movies and then to the clock tower. "Hey guys we're back now." I called to the others as I pulled into the dock.

"I'll tie down the boat bro." Sora called back to me. I grabbed my guitar. Why did I even bring it with me when I left it on the boat the whole time. I then took the keys and went out to find that Sora lied to me.

"Damn it Sora. I thought you said you would tie down the boat." I said as I quickly tied the boat down before it began to drift.

"Sorry bro." Sora said to me. I looked at Sora angrily but decided not to do anything since Vanessa was here.

I sighed. "Its okay lets go." I said. I then got off the boat and began to walk out of the marina.

*Kairi *

Wow that was a first that Roxas didn't get angry with Sora. "Hey Vanessa looks like you already are making an impression on him. Usually he would have attacked me." Sora said to Vanessa.

"Now we definitely know that he does like her." I said to Sora.

"Shut up Kairi." Vanessa said to me.

"Look she is even standing up for her new boyfriend." Sora said mockingly.

Vanessa got off the boat and began to walk after Roxas. "He is making an impression on her too. She would have hit you usually." I said to Sora.

*Vanessa *

I'm getting so tired of Kairi and Sora always doing stuff to anger me and Roxas. They should learn to grow up. I cant wait until tonight when I go on my date with Roxas. "Hey Roxas wait up." I called as I walked up to Roxas.

"Oh hey. Why aren't you back with Kai and Sora?" Roxas asked me.

"Why do you think I'm not?" I asked.

"Oh never mind that question then." Roxas said realizing what I meant. His phone then went off. "Hold on I'll make this quick." Roxas said as he answered his phone.

I could here the voiced on the other line. "Hey Roxas its been a while man. How've you been?" the person asked.

"Axel. Hey man I haven't talked to you since you left." Roxas said surprised to hear his friend. I guess that was his friend who he told me left a few months ago.

"Well guess what man. Guess who's coming back to town?" Axel said.

"Are you serious? That's awesome man! When you coming back?" Roxas asked. Great now he isn't going to be talking to me as much because he'll have his old friends back.

"In a few days. Just in time for school. When I get back though we are going to PARTY!" Axel yelled into the phone.

"Alright I'll see you then man." Roxas said as he hung up the phone. "Sorry what were we talking about?" Roxas asked me.

"We had just finished talking about why I wasn't back with Sora and Kai." I said. We were now walking through town and Sora and Kairi were a ways behind us again.

"Oh yeah." Roxas said as he remembered.

"What was the yelling about?" I asked like I didn't hear the phone call.

"Oh that was my friend Axel. Remember I told you I had a band with him before he left a few months ago. He is coming back to town." Roxas said.

"Good for you." I said.

"Maybe you will meet him." Roxas said to me. I then realized that we were on our street.

"Maybe." I said.

"Hey Roxas was you so happy about?" Sora asked as he and Kairi walked up behind us.

"Axel is coming back to town bro." Roxas said. They must have been very good friends for Roxas to be getting this excited.

"He is? Well I guess that's good and bad." Sora said as we got to their house.

"What how is that bad?" Roxas asked.

"He was the one who you always got in trouble with wasn't he?" Sora asked.

"I think me and Vanessa are going to go home for a little while so we'll see you guys later." Kairi said as she grabbed me by the arm.

"Oh great here comes the fucking preparing." I said as Kairi pulled me across the yard to our front door.

"Quit complaining Vanessa we need to get you ready for your date. We only have a few hours before it anyways." Kairi said as she pulled me into the house.

"For the last time Kai I don't need your help to get ready to go see a movie." I said trying to break free from Kairi's grasp.

"Yes you do so lets get started." Kairi said. Someone help me.

* * *

**Roxas and Vanessa have a date now. How will things turn out for them? More chapters on the way ASAP. Please review.**


	5. Best day ever

*Roxas *

I cant believe Axel is coming back. I didn't think that he would come back to town when he left. I hate how Sora is putting him down though. He was my best friend. I guess I should be glad that Sora isn't trying to get me ready for my date though. "Hey Roxas don't think you are getting out of me helping you prepare for your date." Sora said to me as I reached the stairs. Damn it he remembered.

"I don't need your help Sora. It is just a movie so I don't really need to get all dressed up or anything." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Yeah but mine and Kairi's first date was a movie and watching the sun set from the clock tower and it turned out to be more." Sora said. I think I am going to puke if he keeps bringing that up.

"Fucking stop bringing that up or I will seriously hurt you." I said as I slammed the bathroom door on Sora. I then took a quick shower. "He is going to drive me crazy one day." I said to myself as I stepped out of the shower.

*Vanessa *

I ended up locking myself in my room because Kairi wouldn't stop trying to put her dresses and make up on me. "V open the door. I need to help you get ready for your date." Kairi said as he tried to unlock my door.

"I do not need your help Kai so just leave me alone." I said through the door.

"Yes you do. You know nothing about romance so you need my help." Kairi said.

"You didn't either when you first started dating but you turned out okay with your relationship." I said.

"Yeah but I still want to help." Kairi said.

"Then go help your boyfriend. I don't need any help." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Ugh fine I wont help you then." Kairi said finally giving up.

"Good now she might leave me alone for a while." I said to myself.

"Sora go away will you!" I heard Roxas yelling at Sora.

I looked out my window and saw Roxas leaning up against his door. "At least I know I'm not the only one who is being bugged by there sibling about my first date." I said to myself.

"Hey Vanessa phone!" Kairi called from downstairs.

"It better not be a trick to get me to open my door Kairi." I called back to her.

"It isn't. Its mom." Kairi called back. I opened my door and went downstairs. "Here." Kairi said as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Vanessa Kairi told us you are going on a date tonight with the neighbors kid." Mom said.

Kairi I am going to kill you. "Yeah. We are leaving at five." I said.

"Congratulations sweety! Where are you two going?" She asked.

"To the movies and then to watch the sunset from the clock tower." I said.

"Well listen your father and I will be back just before school starts back up so good luck on your date. We love you. Bye." She then hung up. They aren't going to be home now for two more days. That's just great. Kairi is going to drive me crazy in that time.

"Kairi you fucking brat I'm going to kill you for telling mom." I yelled.

"I had to tell her." Kairi shouted from upstairs. She must have locked herself in her room to prevent me from hurting her.

I went back upstairs to my room. "Why do they always leave for business trips on spring break." I said to myself as I locked my door. My phone went off. I checked it and I had a text from Roxas.

"Having trouble with Kai again?" Roxas texted me.

"Yeah when am I not." I texted back.

"You have a point there. I am having trouble with Sora too right now." Roxas texted.

"I'm not surprised. He didn't do what Kairi did to me though probably. She just called my parents because I wouldn't let her help me." I texted back.

"Wow what did they say?" Roxas asked.

"They pestered me on how this is my first date and then said they would be back before school started back up." I texted.

"Do they usually leave for business trips?" Roxas asked me.

"Yeah every spring break they have a business trip." I texted.

"You guys are lucky then that you have the whole house to yourselves for spring break." Roxas texted back.

"Yeah but I have to spend time with Kai and that is what I hate since she always knows some way to bug me." I texted back.

"Ha I know how you feel there. Sora does the same with me." Roxas texted.

Kairi knocked at my door. "Hey Vanessa are you sure you don't need my help getting ready?" Kairi asked again trying to get me to say yes.

"Yes I am now stop bugging me." I said back to her.

I heard footsteps as she walked away. "You still there?" Roxas texted.

"Yeah Kai was just trying to help me again." I texted back.

"Hey what school are you going to go to?" Roxas asked.

"Twilight High. Why?" I asked.

"You want me to give you a tour of the school when it starts back up." Roxas asked.

"Sure." I texted back.

"Hey I just realized the time so I have to go get ready. See ya in a little bit." Roxas texted.

I then got up from my bed and got ready for my date.

*Roxas *

I finished getting ready when Sora finally picked my lock on my door and burst in. "Okay now I am going to help you get ready whether you want me to or not Bro." Sora said.

"Sora get out I am already ready for my date so you are too late." I said as I tried to shove Sora out of my room.

"Dude you forgot one thing though." Sora handed me a rose.

"Isn't that a little much for a first date?" I asked.

"Not if you want to make a good impression." Sora said with a grin.

"Okay I guess. I have to go now and meet Vanessa so see ya later bro." I said walking past Sora.

"Hey good luck Roxas." Sora said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Thanks bro." I said as I walked out the front door.

I walked over to Vanessa's house and she was waiting outside on the front porch. "Ready to go?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Yeah lets go before Kairi finds the camera I hid." Vanessa said as she stood up.

"Why did you hide a camera?" I asked even though I think I knew already why.

"So that she couldn't take pictures." Vanessa said.

"Oh and here. This is for you." I said as I handed Vanessa the rose.

"Thanks Roxas. What movie are we going to see?" Vanessa asked me.

"What ever you want to see." I said.

"What a gentleman." Vanessa said with a smile.

On the walk to the movies we talked about ourselves and other thins. "We're here." I said as we walked into the movie theater. We got tickets to see Paranormal Activity since we didn't go yesterday. "I heard that this movie is so scary you wont sleep for days." I said as we walked into the theater.

"I doubt that it is that scary." Vanessa said as we sat down.

The movie started. About half way into the movie I decided to try and put my arm around Vanessa. I began to put my arm around her a few times but chickened out. I finally built up enough courage and put my arm around her. "She isn't pulling away." I thought to myself. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

"How did you like the movie?" I asked as we walked out of the movie theater.

"One of the best horror movies of all time." Vanessa said.

"You weren't scared?" I asked.

"Roxas I've seen more horror movies than you can count." Vanessa said.

"Big horror movie lover than aren't you?" I asked even though I knew she would say yes.

"Of course." She answered.

"Okay now we go to the clock tower then." I said as I looked at my phone to see if I had any missed calls. I had two texts.

"Hey Roxie hows the date going?" Sora texted me. I hate it when he calls me Roxie.

"You'll have to wait until we come back to find out bro." I texted back.

"Let me guess you got a text from Sora." Vanessa said as she noticed me texting.

"Yeah. He was asking about the date." I said. I then checked my other text.

"Hey Roxas I got back early. How about we hang out tonight." Axel texted me. He's already back?

"What's up Roxas? You look like your surprised." Vanessa asked me.

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm paying more attention to my phone than I am you." I said as I put my phone away. I then put my arm around Vanessa's shoulder.

We got to the top of the clock tower just in time to watch the sun set. "Wow this is an amazing view." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I come up here a lot. I usually bring my guitar though." I said.

"Yeah I bet you get a lot of privacy up here." Vanessa said.

*Vanessa *

So far this has been the best day of my life. During the movie and the walk to the clock tower Roxas had his arm around me. "I usually get my inspiration for my songs up here." Roxas said. We then sat down on a ledge and watched the sun set.

"Man I wish my old town had amazing places like this when I was still there." I said.

"Yeah this clock tower right here is the best place to be when you want to watch the sun set." Roxas said as he put his arm around me again.

The sun then set and it was the most beautiful thing in nature that I had ever seen in my whole life. "That was the most beautiful thing ever." I said as we stood up.

"Yeah well right now it is only the second most beautiful thing I've seen." Roxas said. He then leaned in and kissed me passionately. I was sort of in shock that he did that. After a moment though I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. I saw that he was in shock too that I kissed back. This is the best moment of my life.

We finally pulled away after a minute. "We should probably get back before it gets to dark to see. Also Kai would kill me if I got home any later." I said still sort of in shock from the kiss.

"Okay lets go then." Roxas said. I think he was sort of in shock still too. The whole walk home he had his arm around me.

"I wish that there was still at least a week left before school started again." I said as we walked down our street.

"Don't like school much I'm guessing." Roxas said.

"Who does like school." I said back to him.

"You have a point there." He said. We got to my house and it was dark out already. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Vanessa." Roxas said. He then went back to his house.

"Best night ever." I said to myself as I walked in the front door.

"How did things go?" Kairi asked me immediately.

"You know the saying. A girl doesn't kiss and tell." I said with a grin. I then went upstairs to my room.

*Roxas *

That was the best night of my life. I really like Vanessa and I think she might really like me too. I cant believe that we kissed either. "Yo Roxie how did the date go?" Sora asked me as I walked into the house.

"Don't fucking call me Roxie. I told you before that I hate it when you call me that." I said.

"Fine now how did the date go?" Sora asked me again.

"Good especially after we watched the sun set." I said with a grin.

"What? What happened? Wait a minute... You kissed Vanessa didn't you?" Sora asked me.

I just kept grinning. "You did!" Sora blurted out. I quickly dashed for the steps before Sora could start bugging me. "Wait get back here Roxas!" Sora called after me as I ran up the stairs. I quickly shut and locked my door before Sora got up the stairs.

"To bad bro you ain't getting nothing out of me tonight." I said through the door.

"Damn it Roxas tell me!" Sora yelled through the door.

"Sorry I am not telling you anything." I said through the door. This will be entertaining. He is going to go crazy wondering how things turned out.

"Fine then I'll call Kairi. I'm sure she got something out of Vanessa already." Sora said. I then heard him run down the steps.

I quickly texted Vanessa. "Hey heads up Sora is going to try and get Kairi to ask you what happened on the date." I texted her.

"I know she already tried and I locked her out of my room." Vanessa texted back.

"I did the same to Sora already. He figured out somethings on his own of what happened but that is all he is getting from me." I texted her.

"Let me guess. He figured out that we kissed." Vanessa is good at figuring things out.

"Yep mainly because I just kept grinning at him." I texted.

"Walk out onto your balcony. It will make talking easier." Vanessa texted.

I walked out onto my balcony and Vanessa was already out on hers. "Were you out here the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only place where I can get any peace and quiet when Kai is snooping around." Vanessa said.

I jumped up onto the ladder. "Come here." I said putting my hand out for her.

"Hell no I am not going to climb up onto the ladder. That is way to dangerous for me." Vanessa said.

"Come on. I won't let you fall." I said still holding my hand out for her.

Vanessa hesitated but finally took my hand. "You are lucky that I trust you." She said giving me a warm smile.

I lifted her up onto the ladder. "See it isn't so dangerous." I said with a grin. I then heard a car horn out in front of my house. "Who is that?" I wondered.

"Hey Roxas man what the hell are you doing up there?" Axel called up to me.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" I called back. I then noticed Vanessa let go of my hand and jumped down off the ladder.

"I decided to come and see my buddy but I see that you are already busy." Axel said.

Hey man come on inside but don't let Sora follow you upstairs." I said. "I'll be right back." I said to Vanessa as I jumped down off the ladder.

*Sora *

I was on the phone with Kairi when the door bell rang. "Hold on Kai I'll be right back." I said as I set down the phone. "Oh great its you." I said as I realized that it was Axel at the door.

"You don't seem so happy to see me Sora. Whats wrong trouble with your girl." Axel said mockingly to me. I don't really liked Axel because he always is rude to me and he always seems to get Roxas in trouble when they hang out.

"Why don't you just go back home Axel." I said getting annoyed.

"Sorry but I'm here for Roxas not you." Axel said as he pushed past me.

"Well he is busy right now so get out of my house." I said as I blocked him from getting up the stairs.

"I'm not busy. Come on in Axel." Roxas said from the top of the stairs.

"Thank you Roxas." Axel said giving me a smirk.

I walked back into the living room. "I'm back." I said as I picked up the phone.

"You okay Sora? You sound angry." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Axel just showed up and you know how much I hate him." I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you said you hated him. Hey I'm going to go so I'll see you tomorrow sweety. I love you." Kairi said.

"Alright night babe. Love you too." I then hung up the phone and went upstairs to my room.

*Vanessa *

Why would he have his friend stay over when he was talking to me? That is so rude. I decided to go back into my room and shut the window and curtains. I then fell down onto my bed. My phone went off but I just let it ring. "Hey V do you want any pizza? Me and Sora ordered pizza while you and Roxas were on your date and we still have some left." Kairi said through my door.

"No thanks Kai I'm alright." I said back to her. I then closed my eyes until my phone went off again. I decided to look this time.

"Hey you still awake over there?" Roxas texted me.

"Yeah. Why?" I texted.

"I thought you were going to wait out on your balcony for me to get back." Roxas texted.

"I decided to let you talk to your friend instead." I texted back.

"Why? I was going to have you meet him." Roxas texted.

I could here a guitar playing outside. "Are you playing your guitar over there?" I asked.

"No that's Axel. Come back outside and meet him. He doesn't bite." Roxas texted back.

"Alright I'll come back out." I texted. I then went to my window and pulled the curtain away a little to look out. I saw Roxas and his red spiky haired friend Axel sitting out on his balcony. I then opened my window and went out onto my balcony.

"Good you came back out." Roxas said.

"Yeah. You probably would have kept texting me if I didn't." I said.

"Yeah I would have actually." Roxas said as he jumped up on the ladder. I could feel my heart beating faster as he got closer to my balcony. "You still trust me not to let you fall?" Roxas asked as he put out his hand for me.

I took his hand. "Yeah." I said as he lifted me up onto the ladder. He then led me over to his balcony.

"Well look at you two. You two make a perfect couple." Axel said with a grin as we jumped off the ladder. "I'm Axel." He said as he put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Vanessa." I said as I shook his hand. He then kissed my hand. "Such a gentleman." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Hey Axel she's my girl." Roxas said. I could see that he was trying not to laugh.

"Cant blame a guy for trying." Axel said with a grin. We then sat on Roxas' balcony for I think a half an hour talking. Axel's phone went off. "Oh shit I have to go. I'll talk to you later Roxas." Axel said as he ran out of the room.

"So what did you think of him?" Roxas asked me.

"He's nice but kinda creepy." I said.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah he has that affect on people." Roxas said.

My phone went off. "Hold on its Kai." I said as I answered my phone. "What is it Kai?" I asked.

"Why are you over on Roxas' balcony?" Kairi asked me.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you know?" I asked.

"Sora texted me. Why are you over there?" She asked again.

"Is that really any of your business Kairi." I asked. I then hung up on her.

"What did Kairi want?" Roxas asked.

"She knew I was over here and wanted to know why. Sora texted her that I was over here." I said.

"I'll hit Sora later." Roxas said.

"I better go before Kairi try's to bust down my door." I said as I went over to the ladder.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then." Roxas said as he helped me up onto the ladder. "Hey you aren't as afraid any more of being up there." Roxas said. I was walking normally across the ladder.

"Nope. Thanks to you." I said as I jumped off the ladder onto my balcony.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas said as he walked back into his room.

I then went back into my room and laid down on my bed. "Best day ever." I said to myself as I closed my eyes.

*Roxas *

Best day of my life. I cant stop thinking about Vanessa now. "I better go and hit Sora now for telling Kairi about Vanessa being over here." I said to myself. I then walked out of my room. I knocked on Sora's door and then walked in before he could answer.

"What the hell bro? I was almost asleep." Sora said to me as he sat up.

"Yeah well now you aren't. Why the hell were you spying on us?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. He was obviously drowsy.

"You texted Kairi that Vanessa was over on my balcony." I said as I leaned up against Sora's door.

"Yeah because she was supposed to be in her room." Sora said as he laid back down. "Kai wanted me to text her if Vanessa was over here so I did." Sora said through a yawn.

I then slammed his door and went back to my room. "I fucking hate it when he gets into my business." I said to myself as I slammed my door shut and locked it. I then changed out of my clothes. I looked at my phone and had one text from Axel.

"Hey Roxie be careful with that new girl of yours. She is your first after all so don't go moving to quickly." Axel texted.

"Don't fucking call me Roxie and I know she is. I'm her first too though." I texted back.

"Awe you only want your girl to call you that I'm guessing." Axel texted.

"No she hasn't even called me that yet. We have only known each other for a few days at the most." I texted.

"Only a few days and already dating? Way to go Roxas. You aren't going to try what Sora did with his girlfriend though so soon though I hope." Axel texted.

"Ugh hell no. I am nothing like my brother. I don't rely on sex for a relationship to blossom like he did." I texted back. What is with every one and thinking that is going to happen.

"Good to hear buddy. I'm going to go to sleep so I'll see ya later." Axel texted.

I then set my phone down on my nightstand and laid back and stared up at the ceiling. "My friends and family are so dumb to think that we would have sex right away." I said to myself. I looked out my window over at Vanessa's window. She left her window open and her curtains open. I could see her laying down on her bed. I then began t drift off.

*Kairi *

"What happened on their date?" I asked aloud as I stared up at the ceiling. It was driving me crazy not knowing. All Vanessa told me was a girl doesn't kiss and tell. I talked to Sora and he thought that they kissed too but they wont tell us.

"I am going to make her tell me what happened whether she wants to or not." I said to myself as I sat up. I then walked out of my room. It is only midnight. I walked over to Vanessa's room and unlocked her door. I walked in and she was lying down on her bed with her eyes closed. "Hey are you awake?" I asked. Her eyes immediately opened.

"What?" She asked. "I was almost asleep." Vanessa said through a yawn.

"Tell me what happened on the date now." I said.

Vanessa looked at her clock. "Go away Kai. I want to sleep." Vanessa then rolled over and went to sleep. I went back to my room and laid down and tried to sleep.

* * *

**It seems that Roxas and Vanessa are really hitting it off now. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	6. Barbeque Disaster

*Vanessa *

I woke up early as usual. I went and took a shower. When I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror I noticed that my long dirty blonde hair was getting a little too long. "I need to get a hair cut." I said to myself as I messed with my hair. I then got dressed and went downstairs and made breakfast. After I ate I went back upstairs and checked my phone. I had one missed call from last night. I listened to my voice-mail.

"Hey Vanessa its your mother. I just wanted to see how the date went and also to say that your father and I will be back tomorrow. We love you." Mom said on the voice-mail.

"She worries to much." I said through a chuckle as I put my phone in my pocket. I then grabbed my guitar and went back downstairs and sat in the pool on the floating chair. "I'm going to make this a daily thing." I said to myself.

*Roxas *

I dreamed of Vanessa all night almost. I woke up again to hear her outside playing her guitar. "Is she going to do this every morning." I said though a yawn. I then got up and went and took a shower. After I got out I got dressed and decided to wake up Sora. I got an air horn from my room and slowly walked to his room. "You so deserve this bro." I whispered as I opened his door. I walked over to him and held the air horn above his head and then pulled the trigger.

Sora jumped, fell off his bed and yelled right away. "You are so fucking dead!" Sora yelled as he jumped up. I ran out of his room laughing my head off as he chased after me. I ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"I'm not dead if you cant catch me bro." I said as I ran around the house.

"Get the fuck back here Roxas. I am going to fucking kill you!" Sora yelled as he ran after me.

*Vanessa *

I was sitting on the floating chair when I heard a air horn from Roxas' house. A few minutes later I heard Sora yelling at Roxas. "What did you do?" I asked as Roxas ran into his back yard.

"I woke Sora up with an air horn." Roxas said with a grin.

"Get the fuck back here! I am going to shove that air horn down your fucking throat Roxas!" Sora yelled as he ran into the back yard.

"Toss me the air horn." I said as I got off the floating chair.

Roxas tossed his air horn to me and ran again as Sora caught up to him. "I'll be right back." I said. Kairi you are so going to pay. I then went inside my house but realized I was too late because Kairi was already awake. "Kai you might want to go calm down your boyfriend. He is trying to kill Roxas right now." I said hiding the air horn behind my back.

Kairi walked past me and as she did I lifted the air horn to her head and pulled the trigger. "Ahh! Vanessa what the hell!" Kairi shouted.

"Stop yelling I'm right here!" I yelled back as I shoved her out the door.

Sora was still chasing Roxas around. Kairi ran over to Sora and stopped him before he could tackle Roxas. "Sora calm down. What happened?" Kairi asked as she hugged Sora.

"That fucking brat used his air horn to wake me up." Sora said to Kairi still angry.

Roxas walked over to me and I gave him back his air horn. "Did you get Kai with it?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah sort of. She didn't freak out though like Sora did to you." I said. Roxas then put his arm around me.

"Only one more day left until we get put back in school." Roxas said.

"Don't remind me." I said.

"What are you doing today?" Roxas asked me.

"I don't know. I was thinking of going to the hair salon to get my hair cut." I said. I noticed that Sora and Kairi weren't even paying any attention to us and was surprised.

"Awe I like your hair." Roxas said as he played with my hair.

"Yeah but it is getting a little long for my likings." I said.

"Hey are you two going to be kissing all day?" Roxas asked Sora when we noticed that they were making out.

"Is that any of your business. You have your own girlfriend now so go away." Sora said. He was obviously still mad at Roxas for the air horn.

Kairi walked over to us. "Did I hear you say that you were going to the hair salon?" Kairi asked me.

"Yeah I wanted to get my hair cut." I said as I pulled away from Roxas.

"Awe my sister is beginning to care about her appearance." Kairi said as she patted me on the head. I attempted to bite her hand.

"Shut up Kairi." I said annoyed. We all then heard a car honking out front.

"Were you expecting someone?" Sora asked Kairi.

"No. Who would we have to come over when you guys live next door." Kairi said. We all then walked out front and saw that it was our parents who were honking.

"Good morning girls!" My dad called to us from the car.

"Dad? Mom? Why are you guys back so early?" I asked. I thought that they wouldn't be back for at least another day.

"We drove all night to get home this morning so we could spend the last day of your spring break together." Mom said as she got out of the car.

"Hey Kairi, Vanessa how about you help us get our stuff out of the car?" Dad said as he opened the trunk.

"Okay dad be right there." Kairi said. I followed behind her.

*Roxas *

Vanessa's parents have a really good attitude. They must be really close. "Here I'll help." I said as I walked over to Vanessa's mom who was struggling with a few suitcases.

"What a gentleman. You must be the boy who took Vanessa out on a date last night." Her mom said.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I carried the suitcases to their house. I saw Sora was helping too. I saw Vanessa run up next to me with a few suitcases. "Your parents are nice." I said with a smile.

"Yeah but they can be embarrassing." Vanessa said. We set the suitcases down in the living room and went back outside.

"Did you girls have anything planned today?" Vanessa's mom asked Vanessa.

"Yeah I was going to go and get my hair cut." Vanessa said.

"Why it looks fine?" Vanessa's dad said.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to get it cut a little shorter." Vanessa said.

"It looks like we have gotten everything now from the car." Vanessa's dad said as he looked back into the car.

"Not everything." Sora said. He then lifted Kairi up and began to carry her inside.

"Sora put me down!" Kairi shouted. I saw Vanessa trying to hold back a laugh.

"Haha Kai." Vanessa called after her.

"I think I found something else too." I said. I then lifted Vanessa up and began to carry her inside.

"Roxas put me down now." Vanessa said as she squirmed.

"Oh that's so cute." I heard Vanessa's mom say as I walked into the house. I then set Vanessa down and she hit me on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For doing that in front of my parents." Vanessa said.

"Sorry I didn't know you didn't like your parents to see that kind of stuff." I said making a sad face just to get to her.

"It's alright." Vanessa said. It worked she felt bad for yelling at me.

"When are you going to the hair salon?" I asked.

"In a little bit. Where did Kai and Sora go?" Vanessa asked. I then noticed that they were nowhere in site.

"They were here a few minutes ago." I said.

We then heard a splash from the back yard. "I think I know where they went now." Vanessa said.

We walked out back and found Kairi and Sora in the swimming pool. "Why are you guys swimming right now when you were supposed to be helping?" I asked.

"Because Sora threw me in and then jumped in himself." Kairi said.

"Hey what time is it right now?" Sora asked me.

"About nine." I said. "I should get going now before the hair salon gets busy." I said.

"How are you going to get there V?" Kairi asked me.

"Do you think dad would loan me the car?" I asked. I had my license already but I had to use my parents car.

"You nearly goy in a car accident the last time he did." Kairi said as she got out of the pool.

"And who's fault was that for being stupid and knocking my hands off the wheel." I said.

"Just go before I decide to push you in the pool." Kairi said to me.

"Alright. I'll see you later Roxas." I said.

"Okay see you later." Roxas said back to me.

I went inside and got the keys from my parents and then left for the hair salon.

*Roxas *

Vanessa had her license already? That surprised me. I had only just gotten mine and I don't even have a car yet. "Hey Roxas what do you want to do today then while your girlfriend is gone?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know. I might just go call Axel." I said. I saw Sora make a face about that.

"You better keep him the hell away from me then." Sora said. I went back to our house and called Axel.

"Hello?" Axel answered.

"Hey Axel." I said.

"Roxas man. Whats up?" Axel asked.

"I have no plans today. Vanessa just left for the hair salon and I don't know when she will be back." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Your back! Hey man I'll be right over." Axel said.

"Alright but no trouble anymore Axel. I have a girlfriend now and I don't want to get on her bad side so soon." I said.

"Awe man. She turned you soft didn't she." Axel said. I could hear his car starting in the background.

"What I'm still the same. I just don't want to do anything that will get me into big trouble." I said.

"Yeah you changed. You used to not care about getting into trouble." Axel said.

"Yeah well now I do." I said.

"Alright man I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes." Axel said. He then hung up.

"What is he talking about. I haven't changed. I'm still the same trouble loving person." I said to myself. Axel showed up a few minutes after we got off the phone.

"Hey Roxas. You ready to get into some trouble?" Axel said as I answered the door.

"I told you on the phone that I didn't want to get into any trouble." I said as I walked outside.

"Come on Roxas. Live a little. You cant let your new girlfriend hold you back." Axel said as he patted me on the head.

"Fine but if the police are called its you who is taking the blame." I said.

"Fine now here." Axel handed me a lit smoke bomb.

"Damn it Axel." I threw the smoke bomb at his car.

"What the hell; man. That's my car." Axel said as he walked over and to his car and picked up the smoke bomb.

"Don't hand me a lit smoke bomb then." I said with a grin.

"Hey were have your parents been?" Axel asked.

"Who knows. Probably still at a hotel. They usually stay at one instead of home." I said as I picked up my skateboard. We set off fireworks that Axel had brought with him for a while and then skateboarded until Vanessa pulled into her drive way. I lost my balance on my skateboard and fell.

"Ha you so deserved that for throwing that smoke bomb at my car dude." Axel said.

"I did not. You deserve to be hit in the face though." I said as I got up. I saw Vanessa watch me fall from her car.

"Did your girl see you fall?" Axel asked me.

"Yeah." I said. Vanessa then got out of the car and went inside her house.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you dude." Axel said. I knew he was trying to get me worried. I got my phone out and texted her.

"Hey your back early." I texted.

"Yeah I only got my hair cut a little." Vanessa texted back.

"You going to come over and show me?" I asked.

"In a few minutes. I have to give the keys back to my parents." Vanessa texted.

"Hey Sora wheres your girl?" Axel asked Sora as he walked out of our house.

"Is that any of your business?" Sora asked. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"No need to get angry over a simple question." Axel said. "I should get going Roxas. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Axel said as he walked to his car.

"Alright see you later." I said. "Hey Sora where is Kairi?" I asked.

"At home. She had to change out of her wet clothes." Sora said as he went back into the house.

I waited outside and Vanessa came outside a few minutes later with Kairi. "Hey Roxas wheres Sora?" Kairi asked me.

"In the living room." I said. Kairi went inside and Vanessa came and sat down next to me on the porch. "You really didn't get your hair cut that much." I said putting my arm around Vanessa again.

"No I didn't want to get it too short." Vanessa said.

"You have any other plans for today?" I asked.

"My parents are going to do a barbeque tonight. They said you and Sora should come." Vanessa said to me.

"That sounds like fun." I said to her looking deep into her eyes.

"It'll be later today though so we still have time to do other things. I wish that there was still a few days left until school." Vanessa said.

"I know what you mean." I said. "What did you want to do then since we still have some time?" I asked.

"I don't know what there is even to do around here since I still haven't seen the town all that much." Vanessa said.

"I can show you around the town." I offered.

"Its a big town though so we probably wouldn't have enough time." Vanessa said. She was right. It would take hours to see the whole town. We both then heard a loud crash come from inside. "What the hell are they doing?" I asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should go check." Vanessa said as she stood up. We then walked into the living room.

"Sora where the hell are you and what the hell was that noise?" I yelled. We heard another crash come from down in the basement this time though. "Their in the basement." I said. We then began to walk towards the basement when we heard Kairi yelling.

"Kairi!" Vanessa yelled. She then ran down the steps.

"Vanessa be careful." I called after her. She then slipped and went crashing down the steps.

*Vanessa *

I need to learn to be more careful when running down steps. I fell hard down the steps and when I got to the bottom I hit my head hard against them. "Vanessa!" Someone yelled. I couldn't tell who because my vision was blurred from the hit.

"Is she okay?" I think that was Sora.

"She fell hard and then hit her head on the steps." Roxas said. I then felt someone help me up. My head felt like it was spinning and I still couldn't see straight. "Hey Vanessa are you okay?" Roxas asked.

I gripped my head where I hit it. "Shit this hurts more than when Seifer hit me." I said. When I pulled away my hand I saw blood. "Well that isn't good." I said.

"Shit! Sora go get the first aid kit." Roxas said.

"Vanessa I'll go and get mom. Roxas can you help her outside?" Kairi asked Roxas.

"Yeah." Roxas took my arm and put it around his neck and helped me up the stairs.

"I can walk you guys. I am just bleeding." I said trying to calm them down.

"You might have cracked your head open bad though." Roxas said. I saw he was really worried when I looked in his eyes.

"Here's the first aid kit. What did you want from it?" Sora asked Roxas as he opened the first aid kit.

"Hand me the gauze." Roxas said.

I chuckled. "There go our plans for today and my hair is now a wreck." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Roxas pressed the gauze to my head. "Hold it there for a while." He said. He didn't even seem to hear me. He must be too worried.

"Two times in less than even four days. That has to be a record Vanessa." Sora said. I could tell he was trying to help me get Roxas to stop worrying.

"Where is Kairi with your mom?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas calm down. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah but you could have a concussion." Roxas said still worried.

"Roxas she'll be fine just calm down." Sora said.

I took the gauze off and checked my head. "See it even stopped bleeding already." I said.

Roxas checked where my head had been bleeding. "Where Is Vanessa?" My mom asked as she came running in through the door.

"She is right here." Roxas said. "Her head looks fine now. It was bleeding a little but stopped now." Roxas explained to my mom.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter Roxas."My mom then hugged Roxas and left.

"Hey she likes you." I said in a playful tone.

I could see in Roxas' eyes that he wasn't worried anymore. "Yeah. That's good." Roxas said.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Kairi said. Her and Sora then went outside.

"We'll now our plans for today are ruined." I said.

"No not really because we still haven't figured out what we are going to do." Roxas said.

"You have a point there." I said.

"What did you want to do today?" Roxas asked me.

"I still don't know. My mind is a little scrambled still right now from that fall." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"How about we just stay here for today since your head is still hurt." Roxas suggested.

"Okay." I said. We then watched a few movies which lasted a few hours and then we had the barbeque,

"Hey we still have a barbeque to go to Roxas." I said as I realized the time.

"Oh shit your right. We should go now then." Roxas said. We then got up and went outside.

"Hey are you still going to give me a tour of the school tomorrow?" I asked Roxas.

"If you want me to I will." Roxas said.

"Hey you two decided to join us." Dad said as we walked into the backyard. "Hows your head kiddo?" He asked me.

"I'm alright dad. It stopped hurting a few hours ago." I said.

"Yeah because her boyfriend helped her out with it and it stopped bleeding faster." Kairi said. I glared at her.

"Well then I should be thanking Roxas for helping Vanessa." Dad said.

"No need sir. I was already thanked earlier." Roxas said.

The barbeque lasted a few hours. We just sat around and my parents got to know more about Roxas. "Hey Vanessa you two never told us how your date was last night." Kairi said.

"Shut up Kai." I said quietly so my parents wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah why don't you two tell us what happened." Sora said.

"All we did was go and see Paranormal Activity at the movie theater and then we went up on the clock tower and watched the sun set." Roxas said.

"That's all that happened?" Kairi asked.

"Yes now shut up Kairi." I said. I didn't want her to know that we kissed already because she would gloat that she was right for the rest of my life.

"You two didn't kiss like you were hinting last night?" Sora asked. I'm going to hit him.

Roxas glared at Sora. "Shut it Sora." He said.

"You two did kiss!" Kairi blurted out. I was about to strangle her right there.

"Who kissed?" Mom asked as she came outside.

"Kairi I'm going to kill you." I whispered to her so my parents couldn't hear.

"Vanessa and Roxas did on their date last night." Kairi said to my mom. I hate her.

"Okay that's it Kairi your dead!" I shouted as I lunged towards Kairi. I ended up tackling her into the pool because I forgot how close we were to the pool.

I heard Sora and Roxas begin to laugh. "Girls! Vanessa stop that now!" My dad yelled as him and my mom pulled us out of the pool.

"Kairi you brat!" I yelled.

"Okay maybe its time that we all go in for the night." Mom said.

"Alright mom. Night Sora I'll see you tomorrow." Kairi said as she hugged Sora.

*Roxas *

I didn't think that Vanessa actually would tackle Kairi right in front of her parents. "I'll see you tomorrow Vanessa." I said as I hugged her.

"Okay don't forget you have to show me around the school." Vanessa said to me.

"I won't." I said as I walked towards my house.

When I got back to my house Sora almost immediately grabbed me. "Now you have to tell me if you and Vanessa kissed." He said.

"I don't have to tell you anything bro." I said with a grin. I then walked over to the stairs.

"Yes you do. You two wouldn't have even met if not for Kairi and I." Sora said.

"Well thank you for that but you aren't finding out what happened." I said. I then went up into my room.

"Damn it Roxas come on. Tell me what happened." Sora said through my door.

"Sorry but no." I said. I then went and laid down on my bed.

"What if I get mom and dad? I bet they would love to hear about how you kissed on your first date." Sora threatened.

"About as much as they would love to hear about how you and Kairi made love on your first date." I threatened back.

He gave up then I think because I heard him walk away. I then closed my eyes and began to drift off.

* * *

**Roxas and Vanessa are getting closer each day. Now tomorrow they have to go back to school though. More chapters on the way as soon as possible. Pleas also remember to review.**


	7. Back to school

**Sorry its been a few days since I posted a new chapter. I have been really busy with school and family problems so I haven't had the time but I am back now. Please enjoy this new chapter. Remember to review after also.**

* * *

*Vanessa *

I woke up to my alarm. "I don't want to go back to school." I said as I turned off my alarm. I took a shower and got dressed then.

"Good morning Vanessa. Are you leaving early for Roxas to show you around the school?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. That is up to Roxas." I said. I then went into the living room. The door bell rang then.

"Vanessa can you get that." Kairi asked from the kitchen.

"Fine." I said as I got up. I answered the door and it was Sora and Roxas.

"Good morning are you two ready to go?" Sora asked.

"I am. Hey Kai are you ready yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." Kairi said as she walked over to the door.

We closed and locked the door and went outside. "You still want me to show you around?" Roxas asked me.

"Yeah but I have to get my schedule first." I said.

"Okay. I'll show you where the office is then first." Roxas said. We walked to school.

"Okay we're here." Sora said. We walked into the school.

"Okay I'll take you to the office." Roxas said. We went to the office and I got my schedule from the secretary.

"Welcome to Twilight High." She said as we left the office.

"Okay what classes do you have?" Roxas asked me.

I looked at my schedule."I have the basic classes." I said jokingly.

"You have most of the classes I have." Roxas said as he looked at my schedule. "I can just walk you to class." Roxas said as he gave me back my schedule. We walked together to our home room.

"Wait did Sora take Kairi to get her schedule too?" I asked.

"Yeah I think he did anyways." Roxas said as he sat down at a desk.

"Good morning Roxas." Hayner said as he sat down next to him.

"Wow your here early. You usually get here right before the bell rings." Roxas said.

"My parents made me leave earlier today." Hayner said as he put him head down on his desk.

I went and gave my teacher the form that I had to get signed by all my teachers. "Welcome to class Vanessa." My teacher said as she signed the form.

I went back and sat down in a desk behind Roxas. "Your going to like our teacher Vanessa. She does a lot of experiments." Hayner said.

"My last chemistry teacher did too." I said.

The warning bell rang. "Hey Tidus." Roxas said as a kid walked over to him.

"Hey Roxas. Who's your new friend?" Tidus asked as he noticed me.

"This is Vanessa. She's my new girlfriend and my neighbor." Roxas said. I could feel my face beginning to get warm as I began to blush.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Vanessa." Tidus said as he sat down next to me.

"Likewise." I said.

"Hey Axel over here." Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas man. We have the same class again." Axel said as he sat down in front of Roxas.

"When did you get back Axel?" Hayner asked.

"A few days ago." Axel said.

Another bell rang and a bunch of kids came into the room and sat down. "Good morning class. Please quiet down and open your text books to page 213." The teacher said. I need to learn her name.

"Here Vanessa. Here is your text book." The teacher said as she handed me a book.

We read from the book for a while and then the bell rang. "Have a good day class." The teacher said. I really need to learn her name.

"Come on Vanessa. I'll walk you to your next class since it is my next class also." Roxas said. He is in a cheery mood for being in school.

"What are you so cherry about?" I asked as we walked.

"I don't know. I just get happy when I get back to school sometimes." Roxas said.

"Hey Vanessa how was your first class?" Kairi asked me as her and Sora walked over to us.

"Good. A bunch of people kept trying to introduce themselves to me though." I said. The whole class everyone kept trying to meet me. After a while Roxas told them to leave me alone.

"Hey your making friends." Sora said.

"Shut up Sora. I had friends at my old school too." I said.

"Okay we have to go to class. See you guys later." Kairi said.

"Okay lets go Vanessa. We don't want to be late." Roxas said. We then walked to class. When we got there I went and gave the teacher the form I needed to get signed. "Welcome to class Vanessa. You are going to fit right in." the teacher said as he gave me back my form. I then went and sat down next to Roxas.

"Did you meet the teacher?" Roxas asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you his name. That is Mr. Lorenzo." Roxas said. I at least know one of my teachers names now. The bell rang and everyone sat down.

"Good morning class. Please take out your notebooks." Mr. Lorenzo said. He then turned on the projector. I always hated Social Studies. No much notes to be taken.

A half an hour later class was over and Roxas and I walked out into the hall. "Does he always make you guys take so many notes?" I asked Roxas.

"Yeah. It is better than doing worksheets though." Roxas said.

Next up is Physical Education. My favorite class. "Good next up is gym. Easiest class ever." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Not for kids who don't dress or participate though." Roxas said.

"I always dress and participate." I said.

"Then it is an easy grade for you." Roxas said. "I'll see you in the gym." Roxas then went into the boys locker room. I went into the gym to meet the teacher and get my form signed.

"Hello. I'm Vanessa and I'm new here." I said as I walked over to the teacher and gave him my form.

"Well its nice to meet you Vanessa. I am Mr. Galloway." Mr. Galloway said as he gave me back the form. "Come with me and I'll get you a uniform." He said.

*Roxas *

"Hey Roxas." Tidus said as I walked into the locker room.

"Hey. What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Weight room." He said. Good my favorite thing in gym.

"Good. I hope that Vanessa has fun then." I said as I opened my locker.

"Is she a work out type?" Tidus asked me.

"I don't know but she said that gym is her favorite subject." I said.

"Man its everyone's favorite subject." Hayner said as he walked over to me.

"You have a point there." I said as I put on my gym shirt.

"How much do you think your girl can bench?" Hayner asked me.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked.

"Hey no need to get mad. It was just a question." Tidus said as we walked out of the locker room.

"What you going to work on today in the weight room?" Hayner asked me.

"I don't know." I said as we walked into the gym. I looked around and I couldn't see Vanessa. "Where is she?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably with Galloway getting a uniform." Tidus said.

"Galloway is right there." I said looking over at Galloway who was taking attendance.

"Then she probably is in the locker room." Hayner said. "A little obsessive over your new girlfriend I see." Hayner said.

"Dude she is my first girlfriend so I have a right to be." I said.

"Right to be what?" Vanessa asked as she walked up behind us.

"Uh nothing." I said.

"Okay class lets go to the weight room.." Galloway said. We then went to the weight room. It is a big weight room and has tons of equipment.

"Did your last school have a weight room?" I asked Vanessa.

"Yeah. I loved going to the weight room. It was my favorite activity in gym." Vanessa said.

She walked over to a bench. "Hey how much can you bench?" Hayner asked her.

"Why are you asking me?" Vanessa asked him.

"Just want to know how strong you are since you knocked out Seifer. By the way he gets out of jail in a few days Roxas." Hayner said.

"Great." I said sarcastically. Vanessa then put a few weights on I noticed.

"Did you still want to know how much I can bench Hay?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes and don't call me Hay I hate it when people call me that." Hayner said. He would have hit her for calling him Hay if she wasn't my girlfriend. He gave the last kid who did a bloody nose.

"Okay Hay." Vanessa said. She then chuckled. I think she is going to like annoying him.

Hayner clenched his fist. "You are so lucky that you are a girl and Roxas' girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth.

"Even if I wasn't you probably wouldn't be able to hurt me." Vanessa said to him.

"Okay you guys lets not get into a big argument." I said. Vanessa then sat back down on her bench.

"Here look and see if you want to know how much I can bench." Vanessa said.

Hayner and I looked at the weights. "Yeah right. A girl cant bench 200." Hayner said as he folded his arms.

"Want to bet?" Vanessa asked.

"Fine." Hayner said.

"Only a dollar." Vanessa said as she took out a dollar.

"Okay." Hayner said.

"Oh great here we go." I said.

Vanessa laid back on the bench. "Prepare to lose Hay." Vanessa said.

I saw Hayner's eye twitch when she called him Hay. She is going to go to far. "You guys might want to hurry this up." I said.

Vanessa grabbed the bar and tried to lift it. She was struggling. "Oh you cant even move it." Hayner said.

Vanessa immediately lifted the bar easily. "Ha I win." Vanessa said.

"You hustled me." Hayner said angrily.

Vanessa sat up. "Yeah I did. Pay up." She said.

The rest of the class Hayner was angry and refused to talk to Vanessa. We then went to the locker room. "Your girlfriends a real bitch Roxas." Hayner said as we walked into the locker room.

"At least I have one. You've been trying to get a girl for months now." I said as I opened my locker.

"At least I've gotten laid already. I bet your girls never even been laid before." Hayner said. I want to knock his teeth out.

"Shut the fuck up Hayner or I will fucking knock your teeth out." I said.

"What you don't like hearing the truth?" Hayner said as he grinned at me. I clenched my fist.

"Hey hey don't get into a fight you guys." Tidus said.

"Fuck you Hay." I said as I slammed my locker shut. I then left the locker room.

"You okay Roxas?" Vanessa asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah just a little pissed off at Hayner right now." I said. We were on our way to lunch.

"What about the thing in the weight room?" She asked me.

"No something he said in the locker room. I wanted to fucking knock his teeth out right there." I said.

"What did he say?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing." I said as we walked into the cafeteria. "Lets just say that if he says something like it again I'll rip his fucking head off." I said.

We sat down at a table. Sora and Kairi came and sat down too. "Hows your guys day so far?" Sora asked us.

"I made a dollar off of winning a bet with Hayner." Vanessa said.

"I bet he's pissed off now." Sora said.

"Hey Roxas are you okay?" Kairi asked me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm just a little mad right now." I said.

"What about bro?" Sora asked me.

"Something Hayner said in the locker room." I said.

"Speaking of him. Hey Hayner." Kairi said as Hayner and Pence came over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Kairi. Where is Olette?" Hayner asked.

"I saw her talking to Wakka in the hall." Pence said.

"Wakka is probably trying to get her to go out with him again." I said.

"He has been trying for months now." Hayner said.

"Yeah but I thought he gave up." Sora said.

"You know that he is to stubborn to give up." I said. I saw Vanessa and Kairi having a conversation separate from us.

"Hey here comes Olette right now with Tidus." Pence pointed out.

Olette and Tidus sat down at the table. "You two still fighting?" Tidus asked me and Hayner.

"Shut up Tidus." I said.

"What was it that they were fighting about?" Sora asked.

Hayner grinned at me. "Don't you fucking bring it up again Hayner." I said.

"Bring what up? The fact that I've been laid before while you and..." Hayner said before I cut him off.

"I said don't you fucking bring it up Hayner." I said angrily.

"Don't fucking interrupt me Roxie." Hayner said.

"I am going to knock your fucking teeth out if you call me Roxie again." I said.

"Roxas calm down." Vanessa said to me.

"Heh now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. What did you not want me to bring up?" Hayner said with a grin.

"Hay shut the hell up right now." Vanessa said.

"Don't fucking call me Hay!" Hayner said furious.

"Then keep your damn mouth shut." Kairi said.

I kicked Hayner from under the table. "Who just kicked me?" Hayner asked.

We all just stared at him. "You know Hayner that you are becoming greatly disliked right now because of your attitude." Vanessa said with a grin.

"Why are you grinning at me? I already knew that." Hayner said.

"Yeah I doubt that." Vanessa said back.

The bell rang. "Looks like its time for class." I said.

"You better watch yourself V." Hayner said to Vanessa.

"That had better not of been a threat." a teacher said as he walked up behind Hayner.

I flashed Hayner a grin and we then walked out of the cafeteria. The next few classes were boring. "Hey what do you think happened to Hayner?" Vanessa asked me as we walked to eighth period.

"I don't know. You didn't get called down to the office so nothing bad most likely." I said as we walked into the music room.

*Vanessa *

I am having such a fun day. I got Hayner in trouble already. I have every class with my amazing boyfriend. Now we have band to go to. "I hope that he at least got a detention. What was he going to say though at lunch?" I asked. I wanted to know what got him so mad.

"Nothing just forget about it." Roxas said as we sat down.

I walked up to the teacher and gave her my form. "Welcome to class Vanessa. What instrument do you play?" She asked me.

"I play a lot of instruments ma'am. I can play the saxophone, percussion, clarinet, or trumpet." I said. I have to much time on my hands. That is why I know how to play all these instruments.

"We could use more percussionists. You can play percussion Vanessa." Mrs. Unger said. I think she is foreign because she has a foreign accent. She then handed me drum sticks and a few sheets of music.

"What are you playing?" Roxas asked me.

"Percussion." I said.

"Good just like me." Roxas said. "Oh great look who made it to class." Roxas said.

Hayner was at the front of the room giving Mrs. Unger a pass. "What instrument does he play?" I asked.

"Unfortunately he also plays percussion." Roxas said.

Hayner walked over to us. "Hey guys." Hayner said. He sounded like he was sad.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Roxas.

"I don't know." Roxas said.

The whole class Hayner said nothing to us. I put away my drum sticks and music. "You doing anything today after school?" Roxas asked me as he came up behind me.

"Depends on whether or not I end up in a fight with Hayner. I have a feeling he isn't going to let go of me getting him in trouble." I said.

"Don't worry. I don't think he is going to try anything. If you are free though I wanted to take you out for sea-salt ice cream." Roxas said.

"Okay then its a date." I said. The bell then rang and we left the band room. I noticed Hayner had stayed behind.

"Hey Vanessa can we talk a minute?" Hayner asked me as he ran up next to me. Here we go.

"What do you want Hayner?" I asked. We were outside already.

"I wanted to talk to you about in the cafeteria." Hayner said.

"Dude if you are thinking of fighting me it would be the worst decision ever." I said.

"I don't want to fight you. You got me a fucking detention though for tomorrow." Hayner said.

"You fucking deserved it." I said. "Now leave me alone. I have a date with Roxas." I said. Hayner grabbed me by the arm. "Let go of me you fucking retard." I said as I tried to get free.

"No. You are going to pay for getting me a detention. Because of you I got grounded for a fucking month." Hayner said.

"Well maybe you should learn not to mess with someone who is smarter than you." I said with a grin.

Hayner pulled back an arm like he was going to punch me when I kicked him in the balls. He dropped to the ground. "Oh you fucking bitch!" He yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" Roxas asked as he ran over to us.

Hayner was still clenching his crotch in pain. "Nope not anymore at least." I said grinning at Hayner.

Roxas put an arm around my waist. "Don't mess with my girl Hayner." Roxas said.

"I'm going to fucking kill you you bitch!" Hayner said as he stood up.

"Man whats you fucking problem? I never did anything to you but call you Hay and beat you in a bet." I said.

"What do you have a crush on my girlfriend here Hayner?" Roxas joked. We both then saw Hayner blushing slightly.

"Holy crap you do like me." I said.

"Shut the hell up!" Hayner said. He then ran off.

"Wow." Roxas said.

"You have one weird friend Roxie." I said.

"Please don't call me Roxie." Roxas said.

"Why? I think its cute." I said as we began to walk.

"Yeah but I hate it when people call me that." Roxas said.

"Okay then I wont call you that baby." I said.

"Thank you." He said. We then walked into town and got ice cream. "For you my love." Roxas said as he handed me an ice cream.

"Why thank you and what a gentleman." I said. My phone went off. It is Kairi. "Hold on." I said as I answered my phone. "What do you want Kai?" I asked.

"Where are you two?" Kairi asked.

"Ice cream shop why?" I asked.

"Mom and dad were worried sick when you didn't come home. I also sort of told them about your little fight with Hayner." Kairi said.

"Damn it Kairi!" I yelled.

"Whats wrong?" Roxas asked me.

"Kai told my parents about my fight with Hayner." I said.

"You still there V?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah why the hell did you have to go and tell them?" I asked.

"I don't know. It sort of slipped out. Did Hayner come after you after school?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. He tried to hit me but I kicked him in the crotch and then Roxas came over. Apparently he has a crush on me too." I said.

"Wow why am I not surprised. You two might want to come back soon before mom and dad freak." Kairi said. She then hung up the phone. I put away my phone.

"We might want to go back now. My parents are freaking because of my fight with Hayner today." I said.

"Okay. Lets go then." Roxas said.

We walked back home and on the way we talked a lot. "We're back now. I'm going to see about borrowing one of my parents cars for tomorrow." I said.

"Cool. I'll see you later." Roxas said. He then kissed me lightly on the lips. I heard something hit the window inside my house.

"See you later Roxas." I said as I walked inside my house.

* * *

**Roxas and Vnessa are really hitting it off now. They have all their classes together an are getting to be really close. Now Hayner is crushing on Vanessa too though. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	8. Meetings and gifts

*Kairi *

"You kissed Roxas!" I yelled as Vanessa came into the house.

"Why were you watching us?" Vanessa asked.

"Because I wanted to see if he would kiss you and he did." I said.

"Kairi keep out of my business." Vanessa said. She then went up stairs.

I picked up my phone and called Sora. "Hello?" Sora answered.

"They kissed!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"They did? Did you see them?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Roxas kissed Vanessa outside on the front porch before he left. On the lips." I said.

"I'm going to go talk to Roxas now then." Sora said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later baby." I said. I then hung up the phone and went upstairs.

*Roxas *

I kissed Vanessa again. I have never been so happy before in my life. Someone knocked on my door. "Yo Roxas let me in." Sora said.

"What do you want Sora?" I asked as I opened the door.

"You kissed V!" Sora yelled.

"How the hell did you find out?" I asked.

"Kairi called me." He said. "Dude you have to tell me more." Sora said.

I slammed the door on him and locked it. "I ain't telling you anything man. Keep out of my business." I said.

I grabbed my phone and was going to warn Vanessa when I heard a slam from over at her room. "Kairi bugging you too?" I texted her.

"Yeah she saw you kiss me." She texted back.

"Sorry I didn't know that she was watching." I texted.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't know either." Vanessa texted.

"Okay I have homework so I'll talk to you later." I texted. My phone then went off and when I checked it Hayner was calling. "What do you want Hayner?" I answered.

"Meet at the usual place in half an hour." Hayner said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Meeting over what to do about Seifer." He said. He then hung up.

I called Vanessa. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey you want to come with me to a meeting over what to do about Seifer?" I asked.

"Sure. Meet me outside my house." She said. She then hung up.

*Hayner *

I am lucky I was able to sneak out of my house. I cant believe I got grounded for a month just for one little threat. Roxas better not bring Vanessa with him. "Hey Hayner." Pence said as he walked into the room.

"Hey where's Olette?" I asked.

"On a date with Wakka." Pence said.

"He finally got her to go out with him. Took him long enough I guess." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Wheres Roxas?" Pence asked.

"On his way I think. I called him." I said.

"Is he still mad about today at school?" Pence asked me.

"How the fuck should I know. I got hit in the nuts by his girlfriend after school so probably." I said. I heard Pence chuckle. "Don't you fucking laugh about it." I said as I stood up.

"Sorry. Is Roxas bringing Vanessa with him?" Pence asked.

"He better not." I said as I sat back down. We sat there for a few minutes when Roxas finally showed up. Unfortunately he had Vanessa with him. "Why did you bring her?" I asked as he walked into the room.

"What you aren't happy to see me lover boy." Vanessa said to me.

"We aren't on school grounds now so I can fucking hurt you if you annoy me again bitch." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch." Roxas said to me.

"Guys lets just get this meeting started." Pence said.

"Fine." I said as I stood up. "Okay Seifer gets out of jail in a day or two at max. We know that he is going to be pissed at us for getting him put in jail. He is most likely going to come after us so we have to make up a plan on what to do if he does." I said.

"Dude we can just get him sent right back to jail." Roxas said.

"Yeah but he might bring a weapon though." I said.

"Heh. Hay my dad is a policeman so he wont dare if he wants to keep out of jail." Vanessa said.

"Don't fucking call me Hay." I hissed at her. "And even if your dad is a policeman he will still try to bring a weapon." I said as I sat down in my chair.

"We can set up a trap." Pence suggested.

"How would we know that he would even come after us and fall for it." Roxas said.

"You have a point." Pence said.

"Why are you guys so afraid of this guy?" Vanessa asked. "I knocked his ass out with one hit to the head." Vanessa said.

"You don't know how strong he really is. He could kill you. On second thought let him come after you." I said.

"What you don't have a crush on me anymore lover boy." Vanessa said with a grin to me.

I clenched my fists. "I never did and I never will. And stop calling me lover boy." I said.

"Then why did you blush when we asked earlier?" Roxas asked. Vanessa then whispered something to Roxas. What the hell are they planning.

Vanessa stood up and walked over to me. "If you don't like me then you wouldn't mind if I sat here." Vanessa said as she sat down next to me.

"Go ahead because I don't care." I said. What the hell are they going to do. I saw Roxas wink at Vanessa. I have a bad feeling about this.

Vanessa stood up and sat down on my lap. "What the hell. Get off of me." I said. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Damn it I'm beginning to blush.

She put her arms around my neck. "You said you don't like me so you shouldn't mind." Vanessa said. I could feel my whole face getting warm from me blushing.

"I...I don't like you so I...I don't mind." I said. Damn it I'm stuttering now.

"Hey baby you can let him go now. I think he's had enough." Roxas said. I then noticed that he was taping this on his phone.

Vanessa got off of me. "Say hello to the internet Hayner baby." She said sweetly into my ear. She then walked over to Roxas and took his phone. "Everyone is going to love this." She said as she walked back over to me.

"I sure know that I did." Roxas said.

"Hey look he even has a hard-on for me right now." Vanessa said. I didn't think they could see it but I guess they did.

"You guys are fucking dead if you put this on the internet." I said. Most embarrassing moment of my life and yet I loved every moment of it before they started taping it.

I stood up and walked out of the room then.

*Vanessa *

That was the most fun I have had in years. I cant wait to post this on the internet. "He is pissed off now. I cant believe you guys did that." Pence said.

I chuckled. "That was soo much fun." I said. "Torturing him is awesome." I said.

We all then started laughing. "Are you guys actually going to post that on the internet?" Pence asked.

"Maybe or I might just use it for blackmail purposes." Roxas said as he replayed the clip.

"Yeah we can threaten to post it on the school website" I said as I sat down next to Roxas.

"You should do that for me." Roxas said as he put his arm around me.

"I'm not going to rush my first relationship." I said.

"I was only kidding." Roxas said.

"Hey can you send me that vid?" I asked him.

"Hey me too." Pence said.

"Okay I'll send it to you guys." Roxas said as he took his phone back out. He then sent Pence and I the vid. "I cant wait to show this to Sora." He said as he put his phone away.

Hayner walked back into the room and looked better."Okay can we get back to business now?" He asked. His phone then went off. "Why the hell did you send me this?" Hayner asked Roxas.

"I thought you would have liked having that to remind you of this day." Roxas said.

"Fuck you Roxas. I'm leaving now." Hayner said. He then walked out of the room.

I checked my phone. "Shit! I have to go home and get my homework done." I said as I stood up.

"I'll walk with you since I live next door. See you later Pence." Roxas said as we walked out of the room.

Most of the walk home we were silent. The other half we were talking about school. "I'll see you tomorrow V." Roxas said. I then went inside my house.

"Hey Kairi come here quick." I said.

"What? What do you want?" Kairi asked.

"Here watch this." I said as I handed her my phone.

She watched the vid. "Oh my fucking god Vanessa. Why the hell did you do that?" Kairi asked me.

"Because it was funny. Roxas was the one recording so he knows about it." I said.

"That was funny actually." Kairi admitted.

"I told you. I'm going to go up to my room and work on my homework." I said. I then went up stairs.

*Roxas *

That was so fucking hilarious. Hayner is going to be pissed off with us now for weeks probably. I showed Sora the vid and then went upstairs to do my homework. I worked on my homework for a while and then I heard Vanessa playing her guitar. "Shouldn't you be working?" I called over to her.

"The same could be said for you. I finished my homework already." Vanessa said as she came out onto her balcony.

"You are quick then." I said.

She flashed me a grin. "Yep I may not show it but I am intelligent." She said.

I jumped up on the ladder. "You do show it." I said as I walked across the ladder.

"Heh some times but not a lot." She said as I jumped down onto her balcony.

"Hey what were you playing before?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I can play something right now though." Vanessa said. She then started to play.

"What are you playing now then?" I asked.

"Paparazzi. Acoustic cover doesn't sound anything like the actual song." Vanessa said.

"When you play it it does." I said.

She started to sing. I was surprised since she said she was to shy to sing in front of anyone. "Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine, baby you'll be famous, chase me down until you love, papa paparazzi." Vanessa sung.

"Wow. I thought that you were to shy to sing in front of anyone." I said.

"Well thanks to you I'm not anymore." She said to me with a grin.

"Bet your glad I came along and heard you sing then." I said.

"For that reason and that I also got a good boyfriend." Vanessa said.

"Heh well I got an amazing girlfriend too." I said. She then kissed me lightly on the lips.

I kissed her back and we then ended up making out right there on her balcony. "Hey Vanessa dinner." Kairi said as she knocked on Vanessa's door.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Vanessa said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I said as I jumped up on the ladder and went back to my balcony.

*Vanessa *

Best day ever. I just got done making out with Roxas. I embarrassed his best friend. Can things get any better. I just finished eating dinner and went upstairs. I checked my phone and had a text. "Hey can you call me? I need to talk to you." Hayner texted me. How the hell did he get my number.

"How did you get my number?" I texted back.

"Kairi. I want to talk about earlier." Hayner texted.

"What about. Me embarrassing you at your guys' hideout or me getting you a detention." I texted back. I took my laptop off of my desk and sat down on my bed. I turned it on.

"The thing at the hideout." Hayner texted me.

"Do you have a IM account?" I texted.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Get on that if you want to talk. I don't want to run up my texting bill." I texted back.

"Whats your user name?" He asked.

"Guitarprincess." I texted back.

I then got an IM from sk8terboy. "Okay can we talk now?" Hayner asked.

"What did you want to talk about it for?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Hayner said. Wow that caught me off guard.

"For what?" I asked.

"My attitude towards you." Hayner said.

"I'm used to that but I was wondering why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you but win a bet and call you Hay." I said.

"I don't hate you. I guess I was just jealous that Roxas was able to get a girlfriend while I cant." Hayner said. I am soo saving this conversation to show Roxas.

"You should be happy for Roxas. He is your best friend after all isn't he?" I asked. I knew that they were close.

"Yeah. We are good friends." Hayner said.

"Then you should be apologizing to him too for your attitude." I said.

"I will but can you guys delete those videos of you embarrassing me earlier?" Hayner asked.

"Why I think that they are really good. You liked it too I thought from how badly you were blushing." I said.

"Please delete them. I don't want anyone to see those vids." Hayner said.

"I'll talk to Roxas. So do you like me?" I asked. I knew the answer was yes from earlier at the hideout.

"Uh can we talk about something else?" Hayner asked. He was trying to change the subject.

"No. Do you like me or were you just faking the blush?" I asked.

"I.. I don't know. Your my best friends girlfriend. I just want Roxas to be happy I guess." Hayner said.

"Now why don't you tell that to Roxas. He would probably understand why you have been acting so cruel towards us." I said.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow at school. Hey I got to go. See you tomorrow." Hayner said. I then saw his screen name sign off.

I closed my laptop. "That kid is really emotional." I said to myself.

"Hey V come down stairs." Kairi called to me.

"Coming." I called back.

*Hayner *

My mind is really messed up now. I don't know if I do or don't like Vanessa. I know she is Roxas' girl so I cant like her. Plus she only sees me as a friend. I have to talk to Roxas. I picked up my phone and called Roxas. "Hello?" Roxas answered.

"Hey Roxas. Can we talk?" I asked.

"As long as you aren't going to talk shit about my girlfriend." Roxas said.

"I'm not. Can you delete that vid you took of me back at the hideout?" I asked.

"Why? I can use it as blackmail for when ever you are being mean to my girl." Roxas said.

"I already talked to Vanessa and she said she would delete hers." I said.

"How the hell did you talk to here?" Roxas asked.

"I IM'ed her. I told her that I was sorry already." I said.

"You should be. You had no reason to hate her. She never did anything to you." Roxas said.

"I know I guess I was just jealous that you got a new girl while I cant." I said.

"You jealous of me? That's a first." Roxas said.

"So can you delete that vid?" I asked again.

"I'll think about it. So do you really like V?" Roxas asked me. I can see why they are together. They have a lot in common.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"No now tell me." Roxas said.

"I...I don't know man. She is your girlfriend so I guess no." I said.

"Yeah that's why you were blushing so badly when we did that prank on you." Roxas said.

"Can we just drop that please." I said. I then laid down on my bed.

"That was hilarious how you reacted though dude." Roxas said through a chuckle. I am starting to regret calling him.

"Stop talking about it Roxas." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine I have to go anyways. See you tomorrow at school." Roxas said. He then hung up the phone.

"Uh why did I fucking call him. Now I am mad again." I said to myself. I then decided to go take a shower.

*Kairi *

Vanessa is going to freak when she gets down here. Mom and dad decided to get her a little gift and I know that she is going to love it. "Hey Vanessa hurry up." I yelled up to her again.

"I'm coming. Jeez." Vanessa said as she came down the stairs. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Here honey." Dad said as she handed Vanessa the car keys.

"What are you giving me the car keys for?" Vanessa asked.

"Come on but keep your eyes closed." Mom said. We then went outside. She is going to freak.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Vanessa asked. We got to the drive way.

"Okay open them." I said.

Vanessa opened her eyes. "Oh my god! A new convertible!" Vanessa yelled. She then screeched so loud I bet the neighbors heard it.

"Yeah and its all yours baby girl." Dad said.

"Oh my god thank you guys so so so so much!" Vanessa screeched again.

She hopped into her new car. "Hey now you don't have to borrow our car any more." Mom said.

"Can I take it for a test drive?" Vanessa asked.

"Its your car so you can do what ever you want." Dad said.

"I'm coming." I said as I hopped in next to her. Vanessa started her car up.

"Be careful you two." Mom said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"We will." I called back.

"This is so awesome!" Vanessa said as we drove down the street.

"Hey now you can drive to school V." I said. I turned on the radio.

"Hey why don't we go get some ice cream." Vanessa said.

"Okay. I'm going to call Sora really quick." I said as I took out my phone.

"Hey babe whats up?" Sora said as he answered his phone.

"Oh nothing me and V are just driving through town in Vanessa's new Convertible." I said casually.

"Your parents got her a new convertible? That is awesome. How is she liking it?" Sora asked.

"She freaked when she saw it. I'm surprised you guys didn't here her screaming." I said.

"We did but we thought that you two were just fighting again." Sora said.

"Come on Kai." Vanessa said as she got out of the car.

"Oh I gotta go Sora. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I then hung up my phone.

We got sea-salt ice cream and then sat in the car and ate. "I didn't know that you like Sea-salt ice cream V." I said.

"Roxas introduced it to me earlier today." Vanessa said.

"How are things going with you two anyways?" I asked.

"Kai I said to keep out of my business." She said.

"I know but I just want to know if things are okay with you two." I said sincerely.

"There fine. That is all I'm going to say." Vanessa said. She then started the car.

"Are you going to post that vid on the internet?" I asked.

"No I talked to Hayner a little bit before you called me downstairs. We came to an understanding and I am not going to post the vid on the internet." Vanessa said.

"Did he admit that he likes you?" I asked.

"Sort of I guess. I save the conversation on my laptop." Vanessa said.

"Show me it." I said.

"It was a short talk so there isn't much to see." Vanessa said.

"Well I want to see it anyways." I said. I know that Hayner likes Vanessa. It is pretty obvious.

"You can see it tomorrow." Vanessa said. We then pulled into the drive way.

"Alright goodnight Vanessa." I said as we walked into the house.

"Night." Vanessa said back. She then went up to her room.

"How did the car ride go?" Dad asked as I walked into the living room.

"Good. We went and got ice cream and talked a little bit too." I said.

"That's good. Its time for you to be getting to bed now though Kairi." Mom said.

"Okay. Night mom. Night dad." I said. I then went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Vanessa has a new convertible now. Her and Hayner are friends now. Roxas and Vanessa are getting even closer. Hayner is crushing badly though on Vanesa. Kairi is becoming even more of an annoyence though as she trys to get Vanessa to tell her more about her and Roxas. More chapters coing as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	9. Detentions and fights

*Vanessa *

Yesterday was the best day ever! I got a new car and it looks awesome! I woke up to my alarm and did my usual morning routine. "Hey Kairi." I said as Kairi came down the stairs.

"Your in a good mood today." Kairi said to me as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah I guess moving here was good for me." I said. It was true. Ever since we moved here I have been having the time of my life.

"Are the guys here yet?" Kairi asked me.

The door bell then rang. "Now they are." I said. I then answered the door.

"Good morning." Roxas said to me.

"Good morning. Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Sora said.

I grabbed my keys off the counter. "Okay then we can take my car." I said.

"Yeah Sora told me about how you got a new car last night." Roxas said to me.

We went out to my car. "Yeah and it is awesome." I said as I hopped into my car. Roxas sat in the seat next to me.

The car ride to school I told Roxas about how Hayner wanted us to delete the vid of him. "Did you delete the vid?" Roxas asked me as we pulled into the parking lot.

"No I wanted to wait for you to see what you wanted to do." I said.

"You can delete yours if you want. I am going to save mine to use if he acts like that again." Roxas said. I parked the car and we got out.

"Acting like a bad boy now are we?" I asked.

"You know it babe." Roxas said as he put his arm around me. He then kissed me and we went inside the building.

"Hey Roxas." Tidus said as he walked up to us.

"Hey Tidus whats up?" Roxas asked him.

"Did you here about Seifer?" Tidus asked.

"What about him?" Roxas asked.

"He got out last night. His parents paid his bail." Tidus said.

"Shit he's going to come after us then." I said.

"Why? What did you guys do to him?" Tidus asked us.

"We're the reason he got put in jail again." I said.

"Oh shit then you guys better watch out." Tidus warned us. We then went to our homeroom.

"Good morning you guys." Axel said to us as we walked into the classroom.

"Why are you here so early Axel? You are usually late." Roxas said.

"I have to come early now because my parents will think I'm skipping if I don't." Axel said.

"Have you seen Hayner?" Roxas asked.

"No not yet." Axel said.

"Damn it. I need to warn him about Seifer being out of jail now." Roxas said.

"Stop being so worried. He wont try anything during school." I said trying to calm Roxas down.

The warning bell ran and we sat down at our seats. Hayner walked into the room. "Morning guys." He said with a grin.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. This kid is seriously weird.

"Hayner we have a problem." Roxas said as Hayner sat down next to him.

"Whats up?" Hayner asked.

"Seifer got out of jail last night." I said.

"What how did he get out early?" He asked.

"His parents paid bail." Roxas said.

"Well that's just great then. We haven't even figured out what to do yet and he is already out." Hayner said as he slammed his fists down on his desk.

"Yeah because we were to busy embarrassing you yesterday." I said quietly so I wouldn't get him upset.

Hayner glared at me angrily. "Don't fucking mention that here." He said angrily. I thought that he wasn't going to get angry anymore.

"Okay now what are we going to do then?" I asked.

The bell rang. "I have detention after school so I cant help you guys with a plan until I get out." Hayner whispered.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to be doing a lab so please pick your groups." Mrs. Walsh said. I learned her name yesterday after her class was done.

Roxas, Hayner, Axel and I got into a group so that we could talk about what we were going to do. "Okay so then what are we going to do?" Roxas asked as Walsh passed out instructions.

"I don't know yet. Let me have a few periods to think." Hayner said as he took the instructions from Walsh.

"Hayner we might not have a few periods if Seifer is here today." I said as I grabbed the instructions out of his hands.

"Don't grab things out of my hand. I would have seen him if he was here today." Hayner said. I took the chemicals and began the lab.

"Why are you guys freaking so much. He cant do anything to you while you are here at school." Axel said.

"Axel he once beat the shit out of a kid right in the hallway remember." Roxas said as he helped me with the lab.

"Language Roxas." Walsh said as she passed behind us. I chucked.

"Yeah Roxas watch your language. This is a place of learning not effing cussing." Hayner said. He then chuckled too.

"Shut up Hayner." Roxas said.

"Enough fighting. If he comes after me today I'll just bust his head open. Teach him to mess with us." I said as I mixed a few chemicals.

"Why didn't you do that last time then?" Hayner asked me.

"Because we already had the cops coming." I said.

While I was mixing a few chemicals Hayner slammed his hand on the table. "So what he had it coming. He has done a lot of shit to us so he deserves to be locked up for years. That or hung." Hayner said. I quickly grabbed the chemicals before they could spill.

"Damn it Hayner be careful. You could have spilled the chemicals." Roxas said angrily.

"Lets just do this lab and we can talk later." Axel said.

We worked on the lab and then the bell rang. "Vanessa are you okay?" Roxas asked me. I was sort of out of it. I was thinking a lot and hadn't realized that I almost slammed into a wall.

"Huh? Yeah sorry. I was just thinking about what we are going to do." I said. We then went to class.

*Roxas *

Social studies is the easiest class ever. All we do is take notes and then tests every other week. I noticed that Vanessa wasn't paying much attention though during class. Or in the hallway because she almost slammed into a wall. The bell rang and Vanessa and I walked to the gym. "Hey V are you sure that you are okay? You weren't paying much attention during class I noticed." I said as we walked.

"Yeah I'm fine Roxas." Vanessa said. She then went into the girls locker room. I went into the boys locker room.

"Hayner did you figure out what we are going to do yet?" I asked Hayner as I opened my locker.

"No not yet. I'm having trouble concentrating." Hayner said.

"Yeah so is Vanessa. I noticed that she wasn't paying attention last period at all really. Also she almost slammed into a wall in the hall when we were on our way to second period." I said.

"Did you ask her what was wrong?" Hayner asked me.

"Yeah but she is just saying that she is okay." I said.

"Maybe she is a little worried then about Seifer." Hayner said as he slammed his locker shut.

"I don't know." I said as we walked out of the locker room.

"Hey guys today we are playing baseball." Tidus said to us as we walked into the gym.

I saw Vanessa talking to Mr. Galloway. "Okay thanks Tidus." I said.

Vanessa walked over to me. "Hey Roxas. You look worried." She said.

"Yeah I was worried because you were so distracted." I said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Vanessa said.

"Okay class today we are playing baseball." Galloway said.

He picked two kids out to choose teams. Luckily Vanessa and I were put on the same team. "I'm glad we are on the same team." I said to Vanessa as we leaned up against the bleachers. We were up first to bat. Hayner was on the other team and he was pitching.

"You are getting a little obsessive over me aren't you." Vanessa said to me.

"Sorry. I'm just glad that your my girlfriend." I said.

Vanessa kissed me on the cheek. "I'm glad that your my boyfriend." She said.

"Come on one of you bat." Hayner called over to us.

Vanessa went up to the plate. "Okay then." She said to Hayner.

I heard Hayner chuckle. "Easy out." He said to her. He is too competitive.

"Just pitch the ball." Vanessa said. Hayner pitched the ball and Vanessa hit it right into his chest. "Serves you right." She called over to him as she ran to first base. I saw Hayner had the wind knocked out of him.

"Haha Hayner you so had that coming." I said as I stepped up to the plate.

"Shut up Roxas." He said angrily.

He pitched the ball to me and I hit it into a banner. "Home run!" Galloway said.

I grinned at Hayner as I ran around the bases. "Ha you lose Hayner." I said as I reached home plate.

"Way to go Roxas." Vanessa said as I walked over to her.

"Way to go you too for nailing Hayner with the ball. He probably has a welt now from that." I said to her.

The whole period went on like this the whole time pretty much. Hayner kept getting mad that we were winning. Our team won. We went into the locker room to change. "Damn it Roxas. Look at what your girlfriend did to my chest." Hayner said. I looked and noticed he had a huge welt right where Vanessa hit him with the ball.

"Hey you had it coming for being a smart ass." I said.

"She's been here two days and already she's gotten me a detention, gave me a huge welt on my chest, and embarrassed me in my own hideout." Hayner said as he finished changing.

"Hey you two are going to be good friends then." I joked.

"I'm serious Roxas. She is nothing but trouble." Hayner said as we walked out of the locker room.

"Shut the hell up Hayner. She helped us get Seifer sent to jail so be thankful for that." I said.

"Hey Roxas." Vanessa said as we walked over to her.

"Hey V. Hayner here is complaining about how you gave him a welt." I said.

"Why am I not surprised." Vanessa said as we walked down the hall.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down. "It fucking stings now too." Hayner said.

"Quit complaining." Vanessa said.

"Hey guys." Kairi said as her and Sora sat down.

"Hey Kai." Vanessa said.

"Have you guys fought already today?" Sora asked us.

"No but Vanessa beamed me with a ball last period and now I have a welt." Hayner said still complaining.

*Vanessa *

Hayner complains too much. He has a welt from the ball. So what. "You need to stop complaining Hayner. If it bothers you that much then just go to the nurse."' I said.

"I'm not going to the nurse." Hayner said.

"Then stop complaining. It was an accident so you can stop bitching about it." Roxas said.

Hayner mumbled something and then laid his head down on the table. "Hey Vanessa. Are you liking your teachers?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah but its still school." I joked.

We sat and talked for the rest of lunch. The bell rang and we left. I was the last to leave though and I didn't walk with Roxas. "Hey you must be the new girl." A boy said as he walked over to me.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"I'm Wakka. Nice to meet you." Wakka said. I remember this kid. He's the one who asked Olette out.

"I'm Vanessa." I said.

"So you doing anything after school?" Wakka asked me. Oh he better not be trying to ask me out.

"Yeah I have a boyfriend." I said. I'm starting to not like this kid.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Wakka asked me.

"Roxas." I said.

"Yeah well what he doesn't know cant hurt him." Wakka said to me. I am going to fucking hurt this kid.

"Screw you Wakka. I'm not going behind Roxas' back to date some pervert like you." I said angrily.

"Come on baby. No one can resist me. I have dated most of the girls in this school at least once." Wakka said.

"Well you aren't going to get me to go out with you." I said as I turned onto the hall my class was on.

"You'll change your mind. Most girls say no but they come around." Wakka said. He sounds pretty confident. I hope he is confident enough that what I am about to do isn't going to hurt.

I slammed Wakka into a locker. "Back off you fucking pervert." I said.

"Hey. Whats going on here?" A teacher said that came up behind me. Damn it! I saw Wakka grin at me.

The teacher dragged me down to the office. I'm not going to say everything that happened. Just that I now have a detention for today after school. I went back to class. "Hello Vanessa. Silent reading today." Mr. Ricardo said. English is easy. I sat down in my seat next to Roxas.

"Where were you?" Roxas asked me as I sat down.

"Office." I said.

"Why were you in the office?" Roxas asked me.

"Wakka got me a detention. I'll tell you after class." I said. A half an hour later the bell rang. Roxas and I walked out of the classroom.

"Are you going to tell me now what happened?" Roxas asked me.

"Wakka was trying to get me to go out with him and I kept saying no. He wouldn't listen to me so I slammed him into a locker. I would have done worse if I knew I would get a detention." I said.

I saw Wakka down the hall. "Hold on be right back." Roxas said. He saw him too I think. He walked towards Wakka and I followed to make sure nothing bad happened. "Hey Wakka come here." Roxas said.

"Yeah whats up." Wakka said.

"Do you think that your funny for trying to gt my girlfriend to go out with you when you knew that she was with me?" Roxas said. He grabbed Wakka by the collar on his shirt.

"Heh you know me Roxas. I have to have every girl in this school." Wakka said proudly.

"You got her a detention you ass." Roxas said.

"Now that was her fault for turning me down and then slamming me into a locker." Wakka said.

Roxas pulled back his arm like he was going to punch Wakka. I grabbed him before he could. "Roxas don't cause a scene or you'll get s detention too." I said.

"After school. On the basketball court. We finish this there and you better show Wakka." Roxas said. He then let go of Wakka. We walked silently to study hall.

"Roxas you are going to get in so much trouble if you fight Wakka after school." I said as we sat down.

"I don't care. He has it coming." Roxas said not even looking at me.

"Roxas please don't fight him. I don't want you to get in a lot of trouble too." I said.

"Why don't you just let me handle this. Quit worrying about me and I will do what needs to be done to Wakka." Roxas said viciously to me. I was shocked that he talked that way to me.

"Fine then forget it. I'm not going to watch you get yourself in a lot of trouble." I said as I stood up and walked to a different table. I crossed my arms on the table and put my head down in them.

"Hey Vanessa are you okay?" Tidus asked me as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah. Just a little worried right now." I said as I picked my head up.

"About what?" He asked.

"Roxas." I said.

"Why are you worried about Roxas?" Tidus asked me.

"He is going to fight Wakka today after school because Wakka tried to get me to go out with him and then when I said no he got me a detention." I said.

Another girl came and sat down at my table. "Hey Tidus." She said.

"Hey Xion whats up?" Tidus asked her.

"Did you hear yet? There's going to be a fight after school at the basketball court." Xion said. I groaned and put my head back down on the table.

"Please don't mention that. Vanessa is really worried now for Roxas." Tidus told Xion.

"Why are you worried for him? He is strong enough to fight someone as weak and stupid as Wakka." Xion said to me.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I said.

*Roxas *

Damn it! I cant believe I snapped at Vanessa like that. Now she is mad at me too I think because she walked away from me. Damn it! My first girlfriend and I have to do something stupid like that. Damn it! Maybe I shouldn't fight Wakka if this is upsetting her so much. I should also apologize for snapping at her like I did. I could over hear them talking. "No I'm worried about him because he just snapped at me when all I was doing was trying to help." Vanessa said to Tidus.

"Vanessa he does that sometimes when he is worried." Tidus told her. I need to talk to her.

"Yeah but I'm his girlfriend Tidus. Why would he snap at me." Vanessa said to Tidus.

"Well you are his first so maybe he isn't used to having a girlfriend yet." Xion said to her.

"Well if this is what dating is like then I don't want to date anymore I think. It hurts to much." Vanessa told them. I felt like my heart was being stabbed when she said that. I dropped my head down on the table.

"Maybe you should talk to him Vanessa. It might help." Tidus told her.

"I think I am going to go for a walk around the school for a few minutes instead." Vanessa said.

I watched as Vanessa got up and walked away. I knew that I should follow her and talk to her but I decided to let her be alone for a while. "Hey Roxas man you really hurt V's feelings I think." Tidus said as he sat down at my table.

"I didn't mean to. I just want to get back at Wakka for getting her a detention." I said.

"Well I don't think that she wants you to Roxas. She seemed really upset." Xion said.

"I didn't mean to snap at her like I did. I just want to help get back at Wakka. I didn't realize how much Vanessa didn't want me to though until after I snapped at her." I said as I dropped my head down onto the table again.

"Go talk to her Roxas. You two need to talk this out." Tidus said to me. Him and Xion then got up and walked away. I decided that I would talk to her next period instead to let her be alone. A while later the bell rang and I hurried to math so I could talk to Vanessa. When I got to class Vanessa was in her seat with her head buried in her arms.

"Hey Vanessa can we talk about what happened last period?" I asked as I sat down. She didn't answer but I could see that her eyes were blood shot and face was stained with tears. She had been crying. The bell rang.

"Okay class today we are going to do group work." Mr. Martin said as he passed out papers. Good this means that I can talk to Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa. Oh my gosh whats wrong?" Kairi asked Vanessa. She was in our class. It was the only class we had with her.

Vanessa didn't answer her. She started to work on her paper instead. "Hey Kairi." I said.

"Whats wrong with Vanessa?" Kairi asked me.

"Its a long story." I said. I then explained everything that happened while we worked on our papers.

"Talk to her then." Kairi said to me as we turned in our papers. The bell than rang.

"I will next period." I said. I then noticed Vanessa was already gone. "See you later Kai." I said as I left to go to the band room.

*Vanessa *

I don't want to talk to him. It is hard enough right now knowing that he might get hurt in the fight and possibly get suspended. I just want to be alone. I hurried into the band room and went over to my drums.

"Hey Vanessa. What wrong?" Hayner asked me. I wish everyone would just leave me alone like at my old school. I was the outcast there pretty much and I liked being the outcast.

"Nothing just leave me alone Hayner." I said as I got my music.

"Come on Vanessa you can tell me. We're friends so I wont tell anyone." Hayner said. I knelt down beside a cabinet to get my drum sticks. "Vanessa come on tell me whats wrong." Hayner said again.

"No Hayner now leave me alone." I said getting annoyed. I then saw Roxas walk into the room. Hayner followed my gaze.

"What is it about Roxas?" Hayner asked me.

"Hayner how many times do I have to tell you. Leave me alone I'm not telling you whats wrong." I said. The bell then rang and I went over to me drums.

"Hey Vanessa can we talk now?" Roxas asked me.

"No." I said not even looking at him. I don't want to him god damn it.

"Vanessa come on I'm sorry. I just want to get back at Wakka for getting you a detention." Roxas said.

"Then don't fight him. If you do you could get hurt and even suspended if you get caught." I said finally looking at him.

"Vanessa come on. I have to fight him." Roxas said.

"No you don't and until you get that through your thick skull don't talk to me." I said viciously. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was shocked that I said that to him.

Mrs. Unger began to conduct. Good now I don't have to talk to him. I still feel like my heart has been ripped out though. We finished our scales. "Okay class I have a few announcements." Mrs. Unger said.

"Vanessa I wont fight him if you don't want me to." Roxas whispered to me. He then held my hand but I pulled away.

"No Roxas. You say that but I know that you would still fight him." I said.

"No I wont. You don't want me to so badly and if you don't want me to then I wont fight him. Making you happy is more important to me than beating the shit out of Wakka." Roxas said to me. I looked over at him and could see in his eyes that he was being sincere.

"Oh Roxas." I said. He then kissed me. We went back to our drums and played. The bell rang a little bit later.

"I'll see you after you get out of detention." Roxas said to me as we walked out of the room.

* * *

**Roxas and Vanessa had their first fight. Vanessa has detention now tanks to Wakka. Is Roxas still going to go fight Wakka though even after he told Vanessa he wouldn't? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	10. A little too far

*Roxas *

Vanessa and I made up now. We decided that I am not going to fight Wakka. I walked Vanessa to the commons where she had detention. They start it there but detention is usually the kids having to scrub graffiti off lockers and mop floors. "I hope you have fun." I said jokingly.

"Haha funny. I'll see you later Roxas." Vanessa said as she hugged me. I then left her and went outside.

"Hey Roxas are you going to back out of our fight?" Wakka asked me as he came up to me.

"I'm not fighting you Wakka. You are not worth fighting." I said as I walked past Wakka.

Wakka put his arm out and pushed me back. "Woah not worth it. That's crossing the line buddy." Wakka said. He then swung his fist at me but I ducked under him and kicked his leg out.

*Vanessa *

Damn it Roxas! I told him not to fight Wakka. I can see him right now out there and he just knocked Wakka over. I knew I couldn't trust him. I cant fucking do anything either because I am stuck in detention. "Hey Vanessa." Hayner said to me. He followed my gaze. "What the hell is he doing? He is going to get caught." Hayner said.

"Tell the teacher I'll be right back." I said as I walked towards the door. I heard kids chanting fight as I got close to the door. "Damn it Roxas! I thought we agreed you wouldn't fight Wakka." I said as I walked outside.

"No Vanessa it isn't what it looks like. I didn't start it." Roxas said to me.

"Yeah fucking right Roxas. I knew I couldn't trust you. You fucking went behind my back and fought him anyways." I said. I am furious that he did that.

"No no no I didn't start it. Wakka fucking started it. I told him he wasn't worth fighting and then I tried to walk past him. He threw the first fist not me." Roxas said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah right Roxas. You are the one who wanted to fight him in the first place. You know what Roxas. You can fucking get the hell lost. I don't want to fucking see you know if you aren't going to fucking listen to me." I said angrily to him. He tried to hug me but I pushed him back. He tripped over Wakka who was on the ground. I went back into the building.

"Hey Vanessa are you okay?" Hayner asked me as I walked into the building.

"Yeah. I just want to get this damn detention over with and go home. I said trying to hold back my tears. It didn't work I felt a tear slide down my face and quickly wiped it away. Why the hell does Roxas have to break my heart like this.

*Roxas *

"Wakka I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yelled. I jumped up and yanked him up. "You fucking prick! You made her hate me now! I am going to fucking kill you!" I yelled. I slammed Wakka into the glass door.

"Hey man let me go! I didn't know that your girl was there." Wakka said trying to get free from my grip.

"You fucking knew I didn't want to fight! I told you that you weren't worth it and you started the fight anyways." I said. I punched Wakka hard in the stomach and dropped him.

"Hey hey hey break it up!" Someone shouted from behind me. Shit! "Boys what is the meaning of this?" Principal Miller asked. We explained and ended up getting sent inside to detention. At least I will get to talk to Vanessa.

"Hey Roxas. You got caught I see." Hayner said. He was mopping the gym.

"Yeah where is Vanessa I need to talk to her." I said.

"Man you really messed up. I don't know where she is. Last I heard she was scrubbing lockers up stairs. I also saw her crying too man." Hayner said to me. I need to talk to her badly.

"Alright I'm going to go up there and talk to her." I said. I then left the gym and went upstairs to look for Vanessa.

"Well hello Roxas. You can scrub lockers with Vanessa here." Principal Miller said to me. Good now I can talk to her.

I walked over to Vanessa and began to scrub the lockers. "Vanessa can we talk?" I asked.

She turned away from me. "There is nothing to talk about so leave me alone Roxas." Vanessa said to me.

"Come on I didn't start the fight. I told Wakka I didn't want to fight and he tried to punch me. I ducked and kicked his leg out from under him. That was all I did." I said.

"Screw off Roxas. Why should I believe you?" Vanessa said.

"Because its the truth. I told you that you being happy was more important to me than fighting Wakka." I said trying to convince her.

"Yeah you said that then you went and fought Wakka." Vanessa said to me as she sprayed the locker with chemicals.

"I didn't fucking want to though. You mean more to me than fighting Wakka." I said as I took Vanessa's hand.

She pulled away. "Then prove it." Vanessa said. She then went off down the hall.

"How am I supposed to prove it?" I called down to her.

"Hey Roxas. Did you two make up yet?" Hayner asked me as he began to mop.

"No she is being difficult. I told her that she means more to me than fighting Wakka and she told me to prove it. How the hell am I supposed to prove that to her?" I asked.

"I dunno ask Sora." Hayner said.

"Yeah right. I am not going to my brother for relationship advice." I said.

"Well then figure something out." Hayner said. He then went off down the hall towards Vanessa.

*Vanessa *

Roxas you have messed up big time now. I am not going to fucking listen to him apologize when he obviously doesn't mean it. Hayner came down the hall towards me. "Hey Vanessa. You going to make up with Roxas?" Hayner asked me.

"I don't know. He has to prove to me first that he really does care. Then we can make up." I said as I sprayed more chemicals on the lockers.

Hayner walked back down the hall towards Roxas. He is probably trying to help Roxas figure out how he is going to prove to me that he likes me. "Fucking dumb asses. I said quietly to myself.

"I hope that you aren't calling me that." Wakka said as he walked up behind me.

"Get lost Wakka. You've caused enough trouble today with me and Roxas." I said.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard how upset you were at Roxas and wanted to see f I can help." Wakka said. He better not be trying to get me to go out with him again.

"Get lost Wakka." I said as I raised the chemicals to spray him.

"Hey I just wanted to help. I don't want to cause trouble. In fact I never wanted to get you this detention. Or fight Roxas." Wakka said. He then started to clean lockers beside me.

"Roxas told me that you were the one who started the fight not him so leave now." I said.

"Who are you going to believe. Me the one who never lied to you or Roxas, the one who said he wouldn't fight and then did." Wakka said. He has a point.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Roxas was coming down the hall towards me. "Come on lets talk." I said as I stood up and headed towards the stairs. I'm going to teach Roxas a lesson now.

Wakka followed behind me. "So are you okay?" Wakka asked me.

"I don't know. I really care about Roxas. He is my first boyfriend. But now he is going behind my back to fight. Whats next. Is he going to cheat on me." I said. Wow Wakka actually got me to confess to him how I feel.

"Okay you two. Your time here is done so you can leave." Principal Miller said to us.

"Hey you want to go some place fun?" Wakka asked me.

"Wakka I am not going to go out with you." I said.

"No not on a date. Just hang out." Wakka said.

I could here Roxas behind us. "Sure." I said. I heard Roxas gasp I think.

"Okay lets go." Wakka said.

"Okay. Hold on I have to get my things from my locker." I said.

"Okay meet me outside the commons then." Wakka said. I then headed down the hall towards my locker.

"What the hell Vanessa. You get mad at me once and then you decide to go out with Wakka." Roxas said as he came up behind me.

"I'm not going out with him. Also what business of yours is it what I do. I do not belong to you. I can do what ever I want." I said as I opened my locker.

"You don't know Wakka like I do. He says some place fun but he means a date." Roxas said.

I grabbed my car keys and my back pack. "Roxas you messed up big time. I don't know what the hell to do either because you are the first person I have ever dated. Prove to me that you care and maybe I will forgive you." I said. I then walked past Roxas. He grabbed me by the arm.

"Fine I'll prove it to you then that I care." Roxas said. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. He does care. "Vanessa I really like you. I don't want us to fight anymore." Roxas said.

"Roxas I don't want to fight either but you went behind my back and fought Wakka." I said.

"I didn't start the fight though. I just defended myself. I told you already that you mean more to me than fighting that pervert Wakka." Roxas said.

"Then prove it to me tonight." I whispered into Roxas' ear. I broke away from Roxas and started to walk down the hall.

*Roxas *

Prove it to her tonight. What the hell does she mean? I hope that she doesn't mean what I think she does though. I started to walk down the hall. "Hey Roxas did you two make up now?" Hayner asked me.

"I don't know actually. We kissed then she told me to prove to her tonight that I care about her." I said. I think I saw a sign of jealously come over Hayner.

"What did she mean when she said that?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know because she walked away after she said that so I couldn't ask her what she meant." I said as we walked out of the commons. I looked around and saw Vanessa was just sitting in her car. "Why is she just sitting there?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Lets go check." Hayner said. We walked over to her.

"Hey Vanessa why are you just sitting here." I asked. Vanessa didn't answer but I could see in her eyes that something was wrong.

"Hello losers. Now I can get back at all of you at once for getting me sent to jail." Seifer said as he came out from behind the car. He was holding a big hunting knife.

"Seifer." I said quietly.

"Yeah I'm back and I think its time that you three pay for getting my sent to jail." Seifer said. He was right beside Vanessa's car door. I saw Vanessa wink at me like she was about to do something. A second later she kicked her door open and the handle hit Seifer right where a guy doesn't want to be hit.

Seifer bent over in pain and Vanessa grabbed the knife from him. "Come on Vanessa get out of there." I said.

"Here catch the knife." Vanessa said. She threw the knife and I stepped back so I wouldn't get hurt. I quickly bent over and grabbed the knife.

"No! I'm not going back to jail that easily." Seifer said. He then lunged at Vanessa. He landed right on Vanessa.

"Roxas call the cops or someone that'll help. I'll take care of Seifer." Hayner said.

I took my phone out and quickly dialed the police. "You stupid bitch! You got me sent to jail last time. I'm going to make sure that you pay before I go back!" Seifer said. I then saw him punch Vanessa hard.

"Oh that's it." I said. I rushed over and put the knife to his neck. "You want to fucking try that again you fucking prick!" I said. I could here police sirens in the distance.

"Heh you wouldn't hurt me. You are to afraid of going to jail probably." Seifer said. He sounded pretty confident.

"Get off her. Now!" I ordered him. He slowly got off Vanessa. Vanessa got up and I hugged her close to me. I threw the knife far away were he couldn't reach it before we tackled him. "You okay Vanessa?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm okay." Vanessa said.

Hayner was watching for the police. "Here they come Roxas." Hayner said.

I saw Seifer get ready to jump for the knife. "Don't even try it." I said to him.

"Why you cant do anything. I would have a knife. All you would have is your fists. I would win." Seifer said. I then say the police pull into the far side of the parking lot.

"No you lose Seifer. Here come the police." I said. They police came and we told them everything that happened. After they took Seifer back to the police station. "You sure that your okay Vanessa?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me you guys. I thought that I was a goner there for a while." Vanessa said. She was actually scared. I thought that she wasn't scared of Seifer. We drove Hayner home and then went back home.

"What did you mean when you wanted me to prove to you tonight how I felt about you?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Nothing just forget it. You proved yourself by saving me from Seifer." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa where have you been?" Kairi asked as she came outside.

"Detention and then Seifer tried to attack us and the police came and we had to explain to them what happened." Vanessa said as she got out of the car.

"Are you guys okay?" Kairi asked us.

"Yeah we're okay. I saved Vanessa from getting stabbed by Seifer." I said.

"Good. Thanks for protecting Vanessa from him Roxas."Kairi said to me. She then went back inside.

"I'ss see you later Vanessa. I have to do homework." I said. I hugged her and went back to my house.

*Vanessa *

I went inside. I saw Kairi and Sora cuddling on the couch. I went up to my room and started my homework. My mind is swimming with thoughts though right now so it was hard to do my homework. I decided to go out on my balcony to get some fresh air. "Hey did you already finish your homework?" Roxas called over to me from his balcony.

"No. I have most of it done but not all of it." I said.

"What are you distracted?" Roxas asked me.

"Yeah sort of." I said. Roxas jumped up onto his ladder and walked over.

"Do you need help?" Roxas asked me as he jumped off his ladder.

"No. I'm good at doing homework its just my mind is some where else today." I said. Roxas put is arm around my shoulder.

"Is it about that fight we had or Seifer?" Roxas asked.

"The fight." I said. I'm still confused about our fight.

"What about it. We made up. We're fine now." Roxas said.

"I know Roxas but you went behind my back and fought Wakka. I am talking about after I left." I said.

"Oh you saw that?" Roxas asked.

"How could I not. You slammed him into the door." I said.

"Vanessa I did that because I care about you." Roxas said to me. "I also still want to prove that I care about you."" Roxas said. What is he talking about?

"How are you going to do that?" I asked. Roxas then caught me off guard when he kissed me. After a few minutes we ended up on my bed. Roxas was slowly kissing my neck. "Ow Roxas that hurts." I said. He bit down on my neck.

"Sorry. Just letting other guys know that you are with me." Roxas said to me. He then went back to kissing me. I'm going to have a bad hickey now on my neck from him. Roxas began to slowly move down my body.

"Wait Roxas what are you doing?" I asked.

"Showing you that I really like you." He said. I know what he is doing I think. I shivered when he kit down again on my skin.

"Roxas, Kairi and Sora are right downstairs." I reminded him.

"They wont here us. They are probably to busy with themselves to even notice us." Roxas said. I finally gave into him. We kissed for a few more minutes.

*Kairi *

Vanessa is going to be in trouble if my parents find out she got a detention. And that she had to talk to the police again. I'm surprised that dad wasn't the one who came to help her. He is at work right now. Sora and I were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie. Vanessa was upstairs doing her homework. At least that is what she told us. "Hey Kai are you going to tell your parents about Vanessa getting a detention and then almost getting killed?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know. My dad probably already knows that she had to talk to the police since he is the captain at his police station." I said. He knows everything that happens there.

"Do you want to go talk to her about what happened?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know. She usually is strong about serious stuff like this." I said. She didn't even cry at our grandparents funerals and we were really close to them. I usually just think that she internalizes her sadness.

"Why don't we go talk to her." Sora suggested.

"Okay I'll talk to her." I said. I didn't want to but I decided to listen to Sora. I got up and walked towards the steps. Sora followed behind me. "I think I here her talking to someone." I said as I walked up the steps.

"Roxas might have came over on that ladder he has outside that he uses." Sora said.

We got to Vanessa's door and heard her talking. I pressed my ear to her door. "Roxas stop doing that. I told you that it hurts." I heard Vanessa say. I thought that Roxas was over.

"Sorry. I forgot because I got a little to much into it." Roxas said. What are they doing? Are they kissing or something?

"Hey Sora I think we should leave them alone." I said. Sora and I went back downstairs.

*Roxas *

Vanessa and I were laying down on her bed. I cant believe that we just did that. We said that we wouldn't until we were together longer. Vanessa was cuddling close to me. I had my arms crossed behind my head. "Roxas." Vanessa said.

"Yeah?" I answered her.

"You know that you didn't have to do this to prove that you care." Vanessa said.

"I know but I wanted to make sure that you know for certain that I care." I said.

We then heard a knock at the door. "Hey Vanessa you still awake in there?" Kairi asked through the door.

"Shit! Yeah what do you want?" Vanessa asked as she hopped off the bed and got dressed. I did the same thing.

"Vanessa did I hear Roxas earlier?" Kairi asked.

"Why the hell are you listening through my door?" Vanessa asked as she opened the door.

"I wanted to check and see if you were okay." Kairi said.

"I'm fine now go away." Vanessa said. She then closed the door on Kairi.

I went and put my arms around her waist. I then noticed blood was trickling down her leg. "Uh Vanessa your bleeding." I said as I let her go.

"Huh?" Vanessa then looked down at her leg. "Oh shit." Vanessa said when she saw the blood.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"Uh I think I am just going to go take a shower." Vanessa said.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I then walked back out onto the balcony and jumped up on my ladder. I went back over to my room. Best night of my life.

*Vanessa *

Best night ever. I know that Roxas and I might have gone a little far with our relationship but I don't care. I am just glad to know that Roxas really does care. I walked quickly to the bathroom so that the blood wouldn't get everywhere. "Vanessa what the hell is this trail leading from your room?" Kairi asked through the bathroom door.

"Nothing I'll clean it up. Don't touch it." I said as I started the shower.

"Oh my god is this blood?" Kairi asked. "Vanessa what the hell were you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing now leave it alone." I said. I heard her walk away then. I showered and then after I cleaned up the blood and went back to my room.

"Hey Vanessa are you going to tell me where that blood came from?" Kairi asked through my door.

"It wasn't blood." I lied. "No leave me alone." I said. I then went and laid down on my bed. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. Almost immediately I got an IM from sk8terboy.

"Hey Vanessa did you and Roxas make up?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah he left a little bit ago." I said.

"What did Wakka want with you earlier during detention?" Hayner asked.

"He was still trying to get me to go on a date with him." I said.

"Did you turn him down?" Hayner asked. Why is he asking me so many questions?

"Yeah and why do you keep asking me so many questions?" I asked.

"I want to make sure that you are okay because you seemed pretty shaken by Seifer attacking you earlier." Hayner said.

"Yeah well I'm better now thanks to Roxas." I said.

Hayner didn't reply for a few minutes. "Sorry I got pulled away from the computer for a few minutes. I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." Hayner said. I then saw him sign off.

"He worries to much about me for only being a friend."I said to myself as I put my laptop on my nightstand. I then laid down and tried to go to sleep.

*Kairi *

What did Vanessa do to leave a trail of blood like that? I need to know. I heard her and Roxas in her room earlier. Did they have sex? No I would have heard them. Ugh this is going to drive me crazy not knowing. I went back to Vanessa's room to try and get her to tell me. "Vanessa?" I asked as I opened her door. She was already sound asleep.

I went back to my room and texted Sora. "I am going to freak. Vanessa left a trail of blood and she wont tell me where is came from." I texted.

"Was Roxas over there earlier?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I texted back.

"Then I probably know what they did." Sora texted.

"They couldn't have. I would have heard them." I texted back.

"You have a point. They could have just been making sure that they were quiet though." Sora texted.

"You have a good point there. Vanessa wouldn't tell me though what happened." I texted.

"Do you want me to go and see if I can get Roxas to spill? I think he is still awake." Sora texted back.

"Yeah go and see if you can get him to spill." I texted. It was a few minutes before he texted back.

"Ow. He slammed the door on my hand." Sora texted.

"Are you okay?" I texted back.

"Yeah and I couldn't get him to spill. Sorry." Sora texted.

"Its okay its not your fault that they are so secretive. We need to find out what happened though." I texted.

"How? They aren't going to say anything to us." Sora texted.

"Not to us at least." I texted back.

"What are you planning?" Sora asked.

"We can get Hayner to get Roxas to spill. Hay will do anything for V." I texted back.

"That's true he does like her a lot. Are you sure that this is a good idea though?" Sora asked.

"Whats the worst that can happen. I'm going to go. See you tomorrow baby." I texted. I then went to sleep.

* * *

**Roxas and Vanessa went a little far for their young relationship. Now Kairi and Sora are ultra suspicious. How are things going to work out with Roxas and Vanessa? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	11. Embarrassment

**Sorry have been off schedule for posting new chapters. Ihave been working on my other story a lot. Anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

*Roxas *

Its been a few days now. It is Monday again. My least favorite day. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out again, like he has been doing for almost a week now, Sora asked me what happened between me and Vanessa that ended up with blood being left in the hallway. "Go away bro I ain't telling." I said. I got dressed and went downstairs and ate. By the time I was done it was time to leave.

"Come on Roxas we gotta go." Sora yelled to me from the door.

"I'm coming." I said. We then left. Vanessa has driven to school every day since she got her car. "Hey babe." I said as her and Kairi walked out of the house.

"Hey sweety." Vanessa said. I then kissed her.

While we rode to school Kairi and Sora kept trying to get us to tell them what happened. "We aren't telling you two anything." I said.

"Yeah so quit trying." Vanessa said. We then pulled into the parking lot.

"Why won't you two tell us?" Kairi asked.

"Because it is none of your business. I never ask you about how your relationship is going so keep out of my business." Vanessa said. She them got out of the car. I followed after her.

"Hey just ignore them." I said as I caught up to Vanessa.

"I am going to. I'll see you in class. I have to go talk to Selphie really quick." Vanessa said. She had become really good friends with Selphie already.

I walked to my homeroom. Hayner and Tidus were already there. "Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Roxas." Tidus said.

"Where is Vanessa? You two have come to class together every day." Hayner said.

"Talking to Selphie." I said.

"So how are you two doing now?" Tidus asked me. I hadn't told them yet about what Vanessa and I had done a few days ago.

"Good why do you ask?" I asked.

"You two seem closer than ever before is why I ask." Tidus said.

"What did you two do? Have sex already or something." Hayner said. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I was beginning to blush. "Holy shit you two did." Hayner said when he saw me blushing.

"Yeah so what if we did. Its not that big of a deal." I said.

"Dude yeah it is. She is your first girlfriend." Tidus said.

"Guys stop talking about it." I said.

"No this is a big deal for you. Isn't it a little early though for you two to be having sex? You have only been dating for like a week or two after all." Hayner said.

"You told them about that?" Vanessa said. I turned around to see her standing behind me. She was obviously angry.

"Uh hey Vanessa." I said sheepishly. I'm in trouble.

"You little perv! You can forget about getting anywhere close to that ever again." Vanessa said angrily to me. She then slapped me across the face.

I turned to face Hayner and slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" Hayner asked.

"You are the one with the big mouth." I said. The bell rang. Vanessa sat down next to me. "Vanessa.." I was cut off Walsh.

"Okay class today is just going to be a free period due to the periods being shortened for the pep rally later today." Walsh said. She then went back to her desk.

"Vanessa can we talk about this?" I asked her. She shoved a book in my face.

"Screw you Roxas." She said angrily. She then got up and moved across the room over near Selphie.

"Thanks a lot Hayner. Now she is furious with me because you had to have a loud mouth." I said.

"I didn't know she was listening to us." Hayner said. "So how was it?" Hayner asked me.

"I'm not telling you anything now that you got her mad at me again." I said. I took out my phone. "You know what I should do. I should post that video of you on the internet now." I said.

"You deleted it." Hayner said.

"Vanessa deleted hers but I kept my copy." I said as I showed him the vid.

"You wouldn't dare post that." Hayner said.

"Try me. Fix what you did and I might not post it." I said.

Hayner gave me a look of hate and then went over to Vanessa.

*Vanessa *

That little pervert! He told his friends about how we had sex already. I am so not talking to him for the rest of the day. I was talking to Selphie when Hayner came over to us. "What do you want Hayner?" I asked as he sat down on top of a desk

"To talk to you." He said.

"Don't bother trying to get me to talk to Roxas." I said.

"Hey it wasn't Roxas who told us. He began to blush badly and that is how we found out." Hayner said.

"Go away Hayner." Selphie said.

"This is none of your business." Hayner retorted to Selphie.

"I'm V's best friend so it is my business dumb ass." Selphie said.

I then got an awesome idea. I noticed Roxas watching us out of the corner of my eye. He got furious when Wakka asked me out so lets see how much he'll freak out if I ask his best friend out. "Hey Hayner." I said.

"Yeah?" Hayner answered.

I saw Selphie give me a look. She knew what I was going to do already. We are that close of friends that she knows what I am going to do before I even do it. "You doing anything after school?" I asked.

Hayner fell off the desk when I asked that. Selphie and I burst out laughing because he was also blushing badly. "Wait...what?" Hayner asked as he stood back up.

"You heard me Hayner." I said. Roxas thinks its funny to try and make me a school slut. He is going to learn not to be an idiot if he is going to date me. "Are you doing anything after school?" I asked again.

Hayner's whole face turned red. This is too easy. "Uh..." Hayner was obviously in shock that his best friends girl asked him out.

"You going to answer her lover boy?" Selphie asked. I told her about the prank that Roxas and I did on him so she knew he liked me.

"I'll get back to you on that." Hayner said. He then practically ran away from us. Selphie and I broke out laughing. I looked over at Roxas and knew immediately that Hayner had told him that I asked him out.

"He is going to freak on you." Selphie said.

"I know and that is why I did that." I said. The bell rang a little while later. Selphie and I hurried out of the room. "See you later Selphie." I said. I then walked towards my next class.

"What the hell Vanessa." Roxas said. I ignored him. He isn't going to get me to talk to him now. "Vanessa why the hell did you ask Hayner out when we are dating?" Roxas asked as he stood in front of me to block me from getting past.

"Move Roxas." I said.

"Then tell me why you asked him out." Roxas said.

"You embarrassed me so you are going to pay for it." I said as I pushed him out of my way.

"No I didn't. I didn't even tell them. They figured out on their own. I would never try and embarrass you V." Roxas said.

"Screw off Roxas." I said as I walked into the classroom. I sat down at my seat.

"Come on Vanessa. I didn't mean to have them know about us." Roxas said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah well you did and now they are going to tell every one probably." I said.

The bell rang. Lorenzo stood at the front of the room. "Today is going to be a free period class. It is due to the pep rally so please be good." Lorenzo said. He then went and sat down at his computer. I am beginning to love this school.

"Vanessa please just talk to me. I'm sorry that they found out. They won't tell anyone. Trust me." Roxas said. "They found out because I blushed badly when they asked if we had sex already. I didn't mean to blush." Roxas said. I could tell by his eyes that he was telling the truth.

I turned and faced him. "Are you sure they won't tell?" I asked.

"Yes now do you forgive me?" Roxas asked me.

"Yes bu can I still torment Hayner like I did last period?" I asked. It was soo much fun.

"Yes because he deserves it." Roxas said.

I leaned over and kissed Roxas. "I am going to torment him next period then for being an ass and making me think that you were trying to embarrass me. We are in the weight room today right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why? What are you planning?" Roxas asked me.

"You'll see just be sure to record it because it is going to be worse than what I did at the hideout. Just promise not to get mad about it." I said.

"How could I get mad at you." Roxas said with a grin.

"We have to act like we are still fighting though." I said. We talked for the rest of the period. The bell rang and I hurried to the gym.

*Roxas *

I wonder what she is planning on doing? She won't tell me what she is doing. She just told me to try and record it. She rushed to gym so I walked alone to the gym. I walked into the locker room. "Hey Roxas did you and Vanessa make up yet?" Hayner asked me.

"No." I lied. We planned on making it seem as though we were still fighting.

"Want us to help you try and get her to stop being mad?" Tidus asked me.

"No I'll do it myself." I said as I closed my locker. We walked out of the locker room. Vanessa was talking to Galloway.

"Okay class today we are going to the weight room." Galloway said. We went to the weight room.

"Why don't you try showing off for her Roxas." Hayner said as he laid down on a bench.

"She doesn't like that sort of stuff." I said. Actually I didn't know if she did or didn't like it. I saw Vanessa give me a look and knew she was ready to put her plan into action. I went over to the lat press machine. Hayner ended up going over to the army bench. It is where you are sitting up and lifting weights pretty much.

"Okay record this." Vanessa said to me as she passed by me. I took out my phone and got ready to record.

*Vanessa *

This is going to be soo much fun. Hayner deserves to be publicly embarrassed. I walked over to Hayner. "Hey Hayner." I said.

"Hey V whats up?" Hayner asked me as he put the bar back up.

"Nothing just kind of bored and lonely since I am not talking to Roxas." I said.

"You two should make up soon. It wasn't his fault that we found out about you two having already had sex." Hayner said as he lifted the bar again.

"Yeah well I am still not talking to him. Anyways you never answered my question from first period." I said. He almost dropped the bar on himself when I brought that up. I could see also that he was beginning to blush.

"Uh Vanessa aren't you with Roxas?" Hayner asked trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Yeah but he never said I couldn't explore with other guys." I said as I put the back of my hand to his cheek. His whole face was red now.

"Vanessa you are Roxas' girl so I am not going to go behind his back..." I cut him off as I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Roxas doesn't have to know." I said seductively. He practically leaped off of his chair to try and get away from me. He fell on the floor and I noticed that he had a hard-on again. I looked over at Galloway to make sure he didn't notice and he was busy on his computer. I knelt down next to Hayner. "Are you okay Hayner baby?" I asked seductively as I put my hand on his.

"Yeah. Vanessa I cant go out with you. You are my best friends girl. I am not going to betray him by stealing his girl." Hayner said as he sat up. He really is a good friend to Roxas.

I saw Roxas out of the corner of my eye coming closer with the camera. I moved closer to Hayner. "Like I said. Roxas doesn't have to know." I said as I put my hand close to his hard-on. I feel so disgusted for doing that. He backed away quickly to try and get away from me and ended up slamming into a bunch of weights. His face was bright red now. I stood up and walked over to Roxas.

"It is all recorded." Roxas said to me as he saved the vid into his phone. He then sent it to me.

"W..wait you two planned that?" Hayner asked as he got up.

"Yeah and you deserved it for making me think that Roxas told you guys on purpose." I said as I checked my phone.

"Okay class pick up your weights. Go get changed." Galloway said.

I walked out of the room quickly and went and got changed.

*Roxas *

That was so hilarious! Vanessa embarrassed Hayner even worse than last time and I got it all on camera. I walked into the locker room and changed quickly. "What the hell Roxas? I didn't do anything to you guys to make you do that to me." Hayner said as we walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah you did. You got Vanessa furious at me for telling you guys about what happened between us." I said. "Even though you guys found out on your own." I said.

"You guys lied though. You said that you two were still fighting so that is the only reason I freaked out like I did." Hayner said to me as we walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah right Hayner. We all know that you like V." I said. He makes it too obvious how much he likes her even though he knows that Vanessa is my girlfriend.

"Shut up before I knock your teeth out." Hayner retorted.

"Well someone is a little grumpy now." I said. I am soo going to go too far if I keep this up.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Hayner hissed at me as we sat down at our table. Vanessa wasn't there yet and Kairi and Sora started to sit with other friends.

"Where the hell is V?" I wondered.

"Hopefully the office for what she did to me." Hayner said as he laid his head down on the table.

"Shut up Hayner. There she is with Selphie." I said as I saw her walk into the cafeteria.

"Hey Roxas. Hey Hayner." Vanessa said as she sat down next to me.

"Don't talk to me you slut." Hayner retorted to her. He didn't lift his head from the table.

"Whats wrong Hayner? Sad because you didn't score with V?" Selphie said to Hayner with a smirk.

"Fuck off Selphie." Hayner said angrily at Selphie. They are going to piss him off badly before the period is over.

"Calm down Hayner. It was only a joke." Vanessa said to Hayner as she took out her phone.

Hayner grumbled something and took out his Ipod. "Vanessa you might as well not even try and get him to calm down. He is really pissed off about what you did." I said.

"Hey he should be happy. I know that he likes me a lot." Vanessa said. Like I said it is pretty obvious that he likes her.

"Yeah but you publicly embarrassed him so he is really pissed off at you for that." I said.

Hayner is such a wuss. He is sitting here with his head buried in his arms while listening to his Ipod. He should stand up to us. He used to before Vanessa came. "Yeah but it was fun." Vanessa said.

"So was when you made him fall of his desk." Selphie said. Her and Vanessa chuckled.

I kicked Hayner from under the table. "What the hell was that for?" Hayner asked me as he took out his earphones.

"Where is Pence and Olette?" I asked. They usually are here by now.

"I don't know and I don't care." Hayner said. He then went back to listening to his Ipod.

"Well now that is just rude." I said.

"What do you expect. Its Hayner." Selphie said.

"You have a pint." I said.

"I can still hear you two." Hayner scowled at us.

"So? Whats your point?" Selphie said.

Hayner muttered something and put his head back down in his arms. "So Vanessa are you doing anything after school today?" I asked.

"No why? What did you have in mind?" Vanessa asked.

"I wanted to take you to Destiny island. My parents left the keys for the boat out and I swiped them today before I left." I said.

"Sounds like fun. Just don't crash the boat." Vanessa said to me with a grin.

"You don't have to worry about that." I said.

I kissed Vanessa and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hayner was watching us. "Roxas can you send that vid to Selphie for me?" Vanessa asked me.

"Sure." I said. I then opened my phone and sent her the vid.

"Thank you Roxas." Selphie said to me.

"No problem." I said.

Vanessa came close to my ear. "Hey I have an idea on how to get Hayner to stop pouting and sort of embarrass him a little."Vanessa whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't get mad." Vanessa whispered into my ear. I saw Selphie give my a look. I think she already knew what Vanessa was going to do.

"I won't." I said.

"Okay." Vanessa said. The bell then rang. "damn it." Vanessa said. She couldn't do her plan now. We have to get to class.

"Hey I'll see you guys later." Selphie said. She then rushed out of the cafeteria.

I kissed Vanessa. "I'll see you in class." I said. I then left the cafeteria.

*Vanessa *

Roxas just left me alone with Hayner. What the hell was he thinking? I stood up and began to walk out of the cafeteria. "Hey Vanessa wait up." Hayner said as he ran up to me.

"Well you aren't angry anymore I see." I said.

"Delete that vid you took of us in the weight room and I wont be." Hayner said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I didn't mean to make you think that Roxas told us your secret on purpose." Hayner said. "Also because I know that you liked what you were doing to me in there." Hayner said as he took my hand.

"Wait wha...." I was cut off when Hayner kissed me deeply. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. After a moment I finally came to my senses and pushed him off of me. "You fucking pervert!" I yelled as I hit him in the stomach. I then walked away. I got to class. I decided I am not going to tell Roxas about what happened.

"Hey there you are V." Roxas said as I sat down.

"Hayner just surprise kissed me!" I blurted out. So much for keeping it a secret.

"He what!" Roxas yelled.

"Quiet down class. Okay now today will be a free day for the pep rally." Mr. Ricardo said. Really? We never got free days at my old school.

"Okay now what did Hayner do specifically?" Roxas asked me.

"He took my hand and pulled me into a kiss. I punched him in the stomach afterwards." I said.

"I'm going to knock his fucking teeth out!" Roxas hissed.

"Roxas don't. I don't want you to get another detention." I said as I put my hand on his.

"No he has it coming now. He went to fucking far." Roxas said angrily.

I moved closer to Roxas. "I dealt with him already to just drop it baby." I said as I pressed my forehead to his.

Roxas pulled away from me. "I don't care. He went to far this time. I am going to fucking hurt him soo bad." Roxas said.

I put my hand on his lap. "Hey he cant do what you do though I bet." I said as I began to drawl invisible circles on Roxas' lap.

That got Roxas to calm down almost immediately. "No I bet he cant. Can I still hit him at least?" Roxas asked me.

"Sure." I said. Roxas then kissed me.

"Good but I am going to hit him in his fucking mouth." Roxas said.

"Roxas no." I said.

"Okay fine I won't hit him in the mouth then." Roxas said. I was still drawling invisible circles on his lap. "Okay V can you stop that now." Roxas asked me as he lifted my hand off his lap.

"Sorry." I said.

We talked for the rest of the period. The bell rang and we hurried to the commons for study hall. "Hey I know how I can get back at him." Roxas said.

"No knocking out his teeth." I said.

"I know I am talking about posting this vid on the school website. School wide humiliation." Roxas said.

"Wow Roxas you have a devious mind." I said as we sat down at a table.

"Thank you. Okay I can get Pence to blur your face out if you want." Roxas said.

"Yeah blur my face. I don't want to be called a school slut for doing that." I said.

"Okay Pence can do that from his phone so I will send him the vid and tell him to blur your face and then post the vid on the web." Roxas said as he sent Pence the vid.

Roxas hugged me close to him. "You rock Roxas." I said. "And I cant wait to see the look on Hayner's face when that vid goes up." I said.

"Neither can I but it wont be up until tomorrow. It will have to process and then it will go up." Roxas said.

"Okay." I said. Tidus and Xion came over and sat down. We talked for the rest of the period. The next period was also a free period. Finally. Band. Now Roxas can hit Hayner for kissing me. We walked quickly to the band room. Hayner was already there when we got there.

"So can I go hit him now?" Roxas asked me as we got our drum sticks out and our music.

"Go on ahead." I said. Roxas then walked over to Hayner. I followed behind him.

"Hayner you fucking prick!" Roxas said angrily.

"What I'm guessing V told you." Hayner said as he grinned at me.

"Yes I did you fucking perv." I retorted.

"Hey look who's talking. You are the one who was feeling around my lap in the weight room." Hayner said.

Roxas punched Hayner hard in the stomach. Hayner fell over onto the floor. "Don't fucking try anything like that again Hayner." Roxas said.

"Try what?"Hayner said out of breath. "Try and show a girl a good time when you couldn't?" Hayner said as he stood up.

"Oh that's it!" Roxas said. I grabbed him before he could hit Hayner again.

"Hey hey hey! That's enough you three!" Unger said as she rushed over to us. "SMR all three of you and then after school you will be helping me with instrument repairs." Unger said. Dammit!

"Way to go Hayner." I said as we walked out of the room.

"Hey I wasn't the one who attacked the other." Hayner said.

"Yeah but you started it by kissing my girlfriend." Roxas said angrily.

"I cant wait till that vid goes up tomorrow." I said.

"What vi...wait. You didn't." Hayner said.

"We did. The vid is going up on the school web tomorrow." Roxas said as we got into the SMR room.

I noticed Hayner's face turn very pale then. He had it coming.

* * *

**Well Roxas, Vanessa and Hayner have yet another detention for fighting. Roxas ad Vanessa have put the vid up now of Vanessa humiliating Hayner. Hayner kissed Vanessa on a surprise. A lot of drama in this chapter More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please reember to review.**


	12. Hospital run

**Warning! This next capter has many sexual themes and alcohol usage along with some violence. For this reason it has been rate M. Reader discretion is advised. If you do not want to red any of this then turn back. Anyways anjoy the next chapter and on't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

*Hayner *

Yeah this soo figures. My second detention in less then a week. Mondays just aren't my day I guess. I cant believe that Roxas posted that vid. I am going to be a laughing stock if that vid goes up! We ended up missing the pep rally because of being in SMR. Afterwards we headed straight back to the band room. "Okay you three can start be repairing the drums." Unger said as we walked into the room.

"This is all your fault." Roxas said to me.

"You started the fight." I said.

"You know what lets just agree that it is both your faults. Hayner it is your fault for kissing me when you knew I am with Roxas. Roxas it is your fault for not listening to me again." Vanessa said angrily to Roxas. "I told you not to fight because we would end up in detention again but what do you do. You go and fight anyways." Vanessa said. She is hot when she is mad!

"I'm sorry V but he had it coming." Roxas said to Vanessa as he took her hand.

"I don't care. I told you not to fight and you did anyways." Vanessa said.

"I am sorry." Roxas pressed his forehead to hers. This sucks being stuck having to watch this. "I just lost my cool but I am fine now." Roxas said. He then kissed Vanessa. Oh how I want to just hit him. I know that V is his girlfriend though but I like her too and I don't want to watch this.

"Okay Roxas I have some instruments in my car. I need you to go and bring them in." Unger said.

"Yes ma'am." Roxas said. He then left.

*Vanessa *

Why do I have to be left alone with the prick. I would much rather be lugging instruments with Roxas. "Vanessa." Hayner said as he finished fixing the drum.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Hayner said to me. Oh no I am not falling for this again.

"Yeah right I am not falling for that one again." I said as I moved to the next drum to repair.

"I am not kidding though. I really am sorry about that. I didn't know we would get a detention." Hayner said to me. Where is a good mallet when you need one.

"Fuck off." I said.

Hayner grabbed my hand. "Vanessa in case you haven't realized it already I do like you. I didn't mean for us to get in trouble like this." Hayner said to me.

"Yeah we all know that you like me Hayner. You know that I am with Roxas though." I said.

"Yeah I know." Hayner said. "I guess I am just tired of being single." Hayner said. I know what he means. I just started dating only like two maybe three weeks ago. "Can you guys stop that vid from going up?" Hayner asked me.

"I'll see what I can do." I said as I moved to the next drum. Roxas came back in carrying a few instruments.

"Did she say where to put these?" Roxas asked me.

"No. Just put them up by her desk." I said. Roxas put the instruments up by her desk and then came back over to me.

"Thank you Roxas. You three seem to have calmed down now so you may leave." Unger said.

*Roxas *

Well at least the detention is over. Although now my plans for Vanessa and I to go to Destiny island are screwed because we lost so much time. We walked out of the school. "What do you want to do now since we cant go to Destiny Island?" I asked Vanessa.

"How about we just go up to the clock tower." Vanessa said.

"Okay then lets go." I said. Hayner pretty much ran off before we even got out of the building so it was just Vanessa and I.

We got in Vanessa's car and drove to the clock tower. We got up there. "Hey Roxas are you still mad at Hayner?" Vanessa asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her as we sat down on the ledge.

"He finally confessed to me that he does like me when you were outside. He then asked for us to stop that vid from going up." Vanessa said. About time that he finally admits it.

"I don't know about stopping the vid from going up. I can call Pence and ask him if he posted it yet." I said as I took out my phone. I then called Pence. Vanessa was cuddling up to me.

"Hello?" Pence answered.

"Hey Pence did you put that vid up yet?" I asked.

"No and by the way. Hilarious! I will put it up as soon as I can." Pence said.

"No Pence don't put it up." I said.

"Why not? I thought that you were furious at Hayner." Pence said.

"I was but he finally admitted that he likes V so I don't want that vid to go up now." I said.

"Uh okay Roxas. I wont post it then." Pence said. He then hung up.

"He isn't going to post it now." I said as I put my phone away. Vanessa was drawling invisible circles on my lap again. I wish that she wouldn't do that in public places because it really turns me on. I think that she knew that it does too because she was looking into my eyes and I could see the lust in her eyes. "Uh why don't we go back home." I said.

Vanessa kissed me hard. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I began to blush. "Okay then lets go." Vanessa said sweetly into my ear. Wow for just starting to date she sure knows how to turn a guy on badly. I could feel a hard-on coming as I stood up from the ledge. We began to walk down from the clock tower.

"Uh Vanessa." I said as we reached her car. She got into the back seat and pulled me in with her. The roof was up on her convertible. I knew what she wanted already. I began to kiss her tenderly on her neck.

"Roxas." Vanessa said.

"Yeah?" I answered her.

"I have something to tell you." Vanessa said.

"What is it?" I asked as I let her up. I had been on top of her.

"It is about when Hayner kissed me." Vanessa said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"When he kissed me I sort of liked it." Vanessa said.

"Wait do you like Hayner?" I asked. I have a bad feeling about this.

"No! Hell no!" Vanessa said quickly. "Roxas I am yours. I just...I don't know. I guess I liked that he was forceful with it." Vanessa said. I some how knew that she liked guys when they were forceful.

"Then whats the problem. I'm not mad at you." I said as I began to kiss her again. I felt her try to pull away.

"I thought that you would have been mad." Vanessa said to me.

"No. I cant be mad at you." I said. I kissed her hard and I saw her begin to blush.

"Roxas you are the best boyfriend ever." Vanessa said.

"And you are the best girlfriend ever." I said. Vanessa then began to play with the zipper on my pants.

She kissed me hard again. This time though she parted her lips for me. We made out for a while. "What time is it?" Vanessa asked.

I looked at my watch. "5:30. Why?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be home at 6:30." Vanessa said.

"Well we still have an hour." I said. I then kissed her neck again. She grabbed my crotch and I let out a little gasp. Last time we had sex she wasn't like this. She unzipped my pants. I was staring her in the eyes now and I could see the lust in her eyes again.

"Whats the matter?" Vanessa asked.

"N..nothing. You sort of surprised me with that." I said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you." Vanessa said. She then started to drawl invisible circles on my crotch now. I began to kiss her lightly. I then watched her as she began to pull my boxers away.

"Uh V maybe this isn't the right place for this." I said.

"Why? We are alone here at least." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but I mean we don't have enough time even." I said.

"Kai wont care if I am a little late." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but I don't want you to get in trouble again." I said as I sat up.

"I'll call her and say that we are on a date." Vanessa said as she took out her phone. "Hey Kairi I am going to be home late so don't go and tell mom and dad." Vanessa said.

I could here Kairi talking. "Why?" Kairi asked.

"I am on a date with Roxas right now." Vanessa said.

"Okay then I'll see you later." Kairi said. Vanessa then hung up her phone and put in on the front seat.

"There now we have more time." Vanessa said as she pulled me back down. I kissed her passionately.

"Okay then." I said. Vanessa then pulled my boxers away. I began to pull her pants away then.

"Wait Roxas." Vanessa said. She then sat up and leaned over and put the key in her car. She turned the radio on. "There now no one will hear us." Vanessa said. That was a smart idea.

*Vanessa *

I have never been so happy before in my life. I am still sort of confused though about Hayner having kissed me. Roxas said though that it was okay. Roxas had just now gotten my pants off. I had been drawling invisible circles on his crotch. He had a hard-on already. Roxas' phone went off. "Hello?" He answered.

I could here who was on the phone. "Roxas you might want to get home like now." Sora said.

"Why whats wrong?" Roxas asked.

"We need to go to the hospital." Sora said.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Roxas asked as he pulled his boxers and pants back on. I did the same.

"Hayner was attacked by Seifer. He busted out of jail and went after him with a knife." Sora said. I hopped in the driver seat. Roxas hopped in the seat next to me. I started the car.

"What happened to Seifer?" Roxas asked.

"He got away." Sora said. Roxas had his phone on speaker now so I could hear.

"Sora get Kairi and meet us at the hospital then." I said as I began to drive.

"Okay we'll see you two there then." Sora said. He then hung up.

Roxas looked at me worried. "You okay V?" He asked me.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked.

"As fine as I can be when my best friend was attacked by my worst enemy." Roxas said. We drove silently to the hospital. We got there and ran in. Pence and Olette were already there. "Hey guys how is he?" Roxas asked. We were in the waiting room.

"Not so good. Seifer stabbed him." Pence said.

"Are we allowed to go in and see him?" I asked.

"Yeah but he is pretty weak right now." Olette said. Roxas put his arm around my waist and we went in to see Hayner.

"Hey Hayner how you doing?" Roxas asked.

"It hurts like hell." Hayner said. He didn't even turn to look at us. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"When did Seifer attack you?" I asked. Hayner looked over at us now. I don't think he even knew that I was there until I talk to him.

"A while after I left the school." Hayner said. I watched him as he looked me over. I think that he knew what Roxas and I were doing before we came here.

"Did you talk to the police yet?" Roxas asked him.

"Yeah. They are going to look for Seifer and this time put him in prison." Hayner said as he gripped his side.

"Where did he stab you?" I asked.

Hayner pointed to his side. "Right here. He was close to getting a lung. He just barely missed from what the doc said." Hayner said.

Sora and Kairi came into the room with Pence and Olette. "Hey Hayner how you doing?" Sora asked.

"Good I guess. It hurts like hell though." Hayner said as he sat up on his bed.

"When are they letting you out of here?" Roxas asked.

"Tonight I think." Hayner said.

"That's good to hear. That means that it wasn't too bad." I said.

"The police are going to be watching me though in case Seifer comes back." Hayner said. He got up from the bed. He stumbled forward but Roxas and I caught him. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Roxas said.

"Hey V can I talk to you in the hall?" Kairi asked me.

"Sure." I said. We walked out into the hall.

"Vanessa I think we should call the police to watch you and Roxas also. Seifer hates you the most for getting him sent to jail in the first place." Kairi said.

"I know Kai but I have Roxas to protect me and Seifer wouldn't dare try and attack us." I said.

"V he has a weapon. He could kill you guys." Kairi said. I finally realized that she was right. I could get killed if I were to try and fight Seifer while he had a weapon.

"Fine Kairi. You can call the cops if you want. Even though dad is a cop and could protect me more." I said.

"Vanessa they are never home though because of work so how could he protect you more." Kairi said. She had a good point.

"I'm going to go and sit in my car. Tell Roxas to meet me in the car when he is done." I said. I then left.

*Roxas *

What were Kairi and Vanessa talking about? They have been out there for a while now. Kairi came back in and she was alone. "Where is Vanessa?" I asked.

"She decided she was going to go and wait in her car." Kairi said. Why is she waiting in her car?

"What were you two talking about?" Hayner asked.

"I told V that we should call the police for them to protect her and Roxas and she doesn't want me to." Kairi said.

"Why doesn't she want the police to protect her?" Sora asked her.

"I don't know. She said that she could take Seifer herself and then she gave in to me calling the police. Then she just left." Kairi said.

"I'm going to go and make sure she is okay." I said. I left them and went outside to see if Vanessa was okay. I saw her sitting in her car with her head against the steering wheel. "Hey V are you okay?" I asked as I knocked on her car window.

"Yeah I just needed some time to think." Vanessa said as she got out of her car.

"Why did you just walk out like that though?" I asked as I put my arms around her waist.

"Roxas for the first time in my life I am truly scared." Vanessa said.

I pressed my forehead to hers. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from Seifer." I said.

"It isn't me I'm worried about. Roxas I don't want anything to happen to you." Vanessa said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I am just worried about you right now." I said. I then kissed her lightly.

Vanessa pulled me into her car. We made out for a little bit and then went back inside. "Sorry we were gone so long." Vanessa said as we walked back in.

"Where is Pence and Olette?" I asked.

"They had to leave." Sora said.

"Hey guys maybe we should leave. It is getting late." Kairi said.

"Hey I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hayner said. We then left.

"We'll see you two at home." Sora said. They had my parents car and Sora had just gotten his license last week so they left.

Vanessa and I got in her car. "Roxas." Vanessa said.

"Yeah? Whats up?" I asked.

"What are we going to do if Seifer comes after us tonight?" Vanessa asked.

I put my arm around her. "Don't worry. Kairi said she is going to call the police to protect us. If you want though we can stay together tonight." I said.

"Yeah because I don't want anything to happen." Vanessa said. I kissed her on the head. We then drove back home. We pulled into the driveway.

"Hey V do you think that Kairi and Sora found out about us having already had sex yet?" I asked.

"Probably not." Vanessa said as we got out of the car. We walked up to the front door. She kissed me hard. "They probably are too stupid to notice is why." She said. I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Yeah your probably right." I said as we walked into her house.

"Right about what?" Kairi asked. Her and Sora were sitting in the living room.

"Nothing." Vanessa said.

"What are you two talking about your little secret that got around to us at school today?" Sora said with a grin. Damn it they knew.

"What secret?" I asked. I hope that they are talking about something else.

"The one about you two having already had sex." Kairi said with an even bigger grin.

"Okay you know what Kairi. Fuck you and your little boyfriend. Keep the fuck out of my business." Vanessa said angrily. She then ran upstairs to her room.

"Thanks a lot you guys." I said. I then went upstairs to check and see if she was okay. I knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Vanessa said.

"V its me. Are you okay?" I asked through the door.

Vanessa opened her door and pulled me in. "I hate Kairi so much. She just loves to get on my nerves." Vanessa said as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sora is the same way." I said as I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her.

"I just wish I could get back at her." Vanessa said.

"Then why don't you." I said.

Vanessa reached under her bed and pulled out a paper bag. She pulled a bottle out of it. "Because last time I did I ended up hurting her to the point where we had to make a hospital trip." Vanessa said. She then popped the top off the bottle and I knew right then that it was alcohol.

"V why do you have that?" I asked as she sat back down next to me.

"What? You mean the Vodka?" She asked as she took a drink from the bottle.

"Yes. You shouldn't be drinking that much alcohol." I said.

"I don't. I occasionally drink but not all the time. At least I don't smoke like my parents. I hate the scent of smoke." Vanessa said.

"Do your parents or Kairi know you have that?" I asked.

"Hell no. They would kill me if they knew I was keeping alcohol in my room." Vanessa said. Actually watching her drink was sort of turning me on. I have drank alcohol before like at parties but not to the point of me getting sick or anything. I get drunk a little but not too drunk.

"V maybe you shouldn't drink that when Kai is right down stairs." I said.

"Why? She drinks too. I can smell it on her breath some times and I have found a few beer cans in her room before." Vanessa said. She put the bottle back under her bed.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble for it is why." I said. She then kissed me deeply and I could smell the Vodka on her. "Okay V I can really smell the Vodka on you right now." I said. I actually sort of liked it though.

"Hold on." Vanessa said. She took a little packet of mints out of her nightstand. "Hides the smell of it at least so I never get caught." She said.

"How long have you been drinking?" I asked.

"I don't know. Since eight grade and I am in eleventh now so four years." Vanessa said. Wow she has been drinking for a long time.

"That isn't very healthy." I said as I took her hand.

"Hey I had no one to care about me so I took to drinking. It isn't that rare. Lots of people do that." Vanessa said. She has a point. I know a few people who are like that.

"Then why are you still drinking now when you have me?" I asked.

"I dunno. I'm an addict I guess." She said with a grin.

I chuckled. "Well maybe I can help you stop." I said.

"Maybe." Vanessa said. She then started to drawl invisible circles on my lap again. "Hey Roxas. Have you drank before?" She asked.

"Yeah at parties sometimes." I said.

"Then why are you so worried about me drinking when you have before?" Vanessa asked.

"Because I care about you." I said. I then kissed her passionately.

She began to feel around my crotch again. I don't mind really. "Roxas you are the best." She said.

I pressed my forehead to hers. "Not compared to you." I said. Vanessa then stuck her hand down my pants and began to drawl invisible circles on my crotch. "V we cant do that here." I said.

"We cant have sex I know that. But you didn't say I cant just play around with you." Vanessa said. She then kissed my hard. She quickly looked at her wall and took her hands away from my crotch.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Shh." She said. I then heard Kairi talking in the next room. She put her ear to the wall. "Fucking get away from my wall Kairi!" Vanessa yelled. She then pounded on the wall and I heard Kairi scream in the next room. "She has a fucking eaves dropping tool that she uses on me sometimes." Vanessa said.

"Then why did you hit the wall?" I asked.

"Because it sends feedback in her eavesdropper and ends up hurting your ears really bad." Vanessa said with a grin.

"Maybe I should go then before you try and kill her." I said.

"I thought that you were going to stay with me tonight in case Seifer attacked." Vanessa said as she reached for the Vodka again. I caught her hand though before she could get it.

"I don't want to make you fight though with Kairi." I said.

"I wont fight with her. I promise." Vanessa said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I think that she might be a little drunk from the Vodka.

"Alright then. I'll stay with you tonight." I said. Vanessa was about to reach for my crotch again but I caught her hand.

"Alright." Vanessa said. I think she knew finally that I didn't want her to mess with me anymore. I kissed her on her head and then laid down. Vanessa laid down next to me and began to cuddle up to me.

"Hey V how easily do you get drunk?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she wasn't right now.

"Not that easily. I do easily get drunk though if I mix a bunch of alcohol together though." She said. Good that means she isn't drunk right now. "Why? Are you planning on getting me drunk?" She asked.

"No. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't right now." I said.

"I'm not so don't worry." Vanessa said. She then sat up and turned off the lights. "Good night Roxas." She said as she laid back down.

"Night." I said. I fell asleep pretty fast.

* * *

**Seifer broke out of jail and is coming for Roxas and Vanessa! Vanessa told Roxas about how she actually liked it when Hayner kissed her. Roxas and Vanesa seem to be taking there relationship up to the net level. Kairi and Sora know that they had sex already now too. Wat will happen now that Seifer is loose? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	13. Wounded

**Hey my faithful reader I'm back from vacation! I tried to write some while_ was on _vaca but I couldn't write that much.I stayed up for a while last night though and finished the chpter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

*Vanessa *

I woke up to Roxas nudging me lightly. "Hey V its time for you to get up." He said. Hearing his voice was enough to get me up.

I sat up right away. "Good morning." I said as I stretched. Roxas kissed me hard and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"I hope you slept well." Roxas said.

"Yeah I did. How about you?" I asked.

He took my hand. "Best I ever had because I stayed with you." He said. He is the best boyfriend ever. I kissed him back.

"Should probably be getting ready for school." I said as I got up.

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit then." Roxas said. He then went out onto the balcony and back to his room. I watched him and could feel my lust for him coming back. I took a shower and then I made breakfast for Kairi and I. I walked upstairs to wake Kairi since she was still asleep. "Hey Kairi wake...Oh ho ho. I am soo getting Roxas for this." I said as I noticed Sora had stayed the night.

"Go away V." Kairi said as she threw a pillow at me.

"Get the fuck up then. We got school to go to you lazy fool." I said. I then left and got my phone. I called Roxas.

"Hey gorgeous whats up?" Roxas asked as he answered the phone.

"You weren't the only one who stayed the night last night. I just caught Sora and Kairi sleeping together in Kairi's room." I said.

"Oh now we can use this on them so get them to stop bothering us." Roxas said.

"V you better not be talking to Roxas about this." I heard Kairi shout from her room.

"Uh oh gotta run. Kairi's up." I said as I ran down the stairs.

"I'll see you soon." Roxas said. He then hung up. I grabbed my keys and went out to the car to wait. Now I have something to use on Kai so that she will stop bugging me about Roxas.

"Hey why are you waiting in your car?" Roxas asked as he came over to me.

"So Kairi doesn't try to kill me for walking in on her sleeping with Sora." I said. Roxas got in the car and kissed me.

"I wonder if Hayner is going to come to school since he was attacked last night." Roxas said. I started to drawl circles on his lap again.

"If he does he'll have police with him." I said. I pulled the roof down on my car.

"V remember I said not to do that." Roxas said. I stopped drawling circles on his lap.

"Sorry." I said. Kairi and Sora then came outside.

"Hey look who it is. The love birds." Roxas said.

"Shut up Roxas." Kairi said.

"Soo..."I said with emphasis.

"So what?" Sora asked.

"Was it good?" Roxas asked. He knew what I was getting at.

"Oh shut up and drive V." Kairi said as she got in the car. We drove silently to school. When we got there Kairi and Sora practically ran inside to get away from Roxas and I.

"Heh I don't think that they want to be seen with us." I said as I walked in the building.

"They are probably still embarrassed about you finding them sleeping together earlier." Roxas said. We walked into our homeroom.

"Hey Axel is Hayner here?" I asked as Roxas and I sat down.

"No he isn't pretty lady but I heard about last night." Axel said. "He probably wont be here today." He said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Axel, Vanessa is mine remember. Knowing Hayner he wont let a stab wound hold him back from school." Roxas said.

"No I wont." Hayner said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Hayner. How are you doing?" I asked as he sat down. I saw him checking me out again.

"Good I guess. Where I got stabbed still hurts though." He said as he rubbed his side.

Roxas gave me a look and I knew what he wanted me to do."Hey Hayner. We stopped the vid from going up on the school web." I said. Roxas gave me another look. He wanted me to help Hayner feel better by kissing him but I refuse to kiss him. I feel bad enough for the last time.

"Thanks." Hayner said. I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. I could see him blushing badly. "Uh..what was that for?" Hayner asked.

"Get well soon gift." I said. I feel bad because I liked that again.

"Th...thanks." Hayner stuttered. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I began to blush. The bell rang. Just in time.

"Okay class take out your notebooks." Walsh said. The rest of the class was boring and so was second period. Finally gym.

"Hey Vanessa are you okay?" Roxas asked me as we walked into the gym.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. Roxas kissed me lightly.

"Good because I decided what we could do after school already." Roxas said. I cant wait till school is over if he means what I think he does.

"Okay class today is aerobics." Galloway said.

"Ugh I hate aerobics." Hayner said as he walked up behind us. Man I really wish I had a drink right now. I really don't want to see Hayner after Roxas made me kiss him. We walked out of the gym and were heading to the video room.

"How often are we going to be in here?" I asked Roxas.

"Every other week." Roxas said.

"Good because I hate aerobics." I said. We did the aerobics until Galloway told us to go and get dressed. I got dressed and went to the cafeteria.

"Hey babe why didn't you wait for me?" Roxas asked me as he sat down.

"I'm feeling sort of sick." I said as I laid my head down on the table. My head has been hurting for a while now.

Roxas put the back of his hand to my forehead. "You want me to walk you to the nurse?" Roxas asked me.

"No I'll be okay." I said.

"You sure?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. Where is Hayner?" I asked when I realized that he wasn't with Roxas. Roxas shrugged at me.

*Roxas *

I cant wait till school is over. Vanessa probably thinks that what I meant when I said I had plans for us after school was making out in the back of her car. Way off. "He is probably wandering around the school." Vanessa said.

"Yeah probably." I said. I took her hand to try and help her feel better. We then heard a gun shot.

"What the fuck was that?" Vanessa asked as she sat up. I grabbed her and ducked under the table. I know who it is already.

"It is Seifer. It has to be." I said.

"Wait what about Hayner. Seifer is after him too." Vanessa said. What is with her and worrying about Hayner so much recently. She then rolled up her pant leg and I saw she had a knife strapped to her leg.

"V what the hell do you have that here for?" I asked.

"I don't trust Seifer not to attack at school. I took this from my dads den this morning before I left." Vanessa said. Is she crazy! She could get expelled for this.

"Vanessa what are you going to do?" I asked even though I already knew what she was going to do.

She kissed me hard on the lips. "I'm going to go and stop Seifer." She said as she pressed her forehead to mine.

"Vanessa your crazy. He has a gun. He could kill you and I am not going to let him even have a chance at that." I said.

"Well I am not going to let him shoot every other kid in the school because he cant find us. I am going Roxas." Vanessa said as she stood up.

"V you got lucky the first time you fought him. I am not going to let him hurt you." I said as I stood up.

"Roxas I am stronger than you think. I can fight him. Call the police. I'm going to go and find him." Vanessa said. She kissed me one last time and then left the cafeteria. I am not going to let that be her last kiss for me. I ran out of the cafeteria after her.

*Vanessa *

Roxas you may think I am weak but I am much stronger. I was planning on being in the army so I have to be strong. I heard shouting and looked around the corner into the main hall. I saw Seifer standing over Hayner. "Where the fuck is she?!" Seifer yelled at Hayner.

"Why don't you turn around you son of a bitch!" I shouted. I then smacked him hard with the handle of the knife and he fell hard to the ground. I knelt down and helped Hayner up. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hayner said. I saw he had a few cuts on his arms. "Damn V. You hit him hard." Hayner said.

"I'm not going to let him hurt a friend." I said. I saw Hayner blush when I said that.

"Urrg." I heard Seifer waking up. "You damn bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Seifer said as he stood up.

"Then lets do a fair fight. No weapons unless you are a fucking chicken." I said as I tossed my knife across the hall. Seifer did the same. "Bring it on you pussy." I said.

"I cant wait to watch you die." Seifer said. He then threw a punch at me but I grabbed his hand in mid air. Man am I glad I took those karate classes for those few years. I began to bend his fist back.

"You gotta be faster than that if you want to fight me prick." I said. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the locker behind him. I kneed him in his nuts and he dropped to the ground. "You are so going back to prison dumb ass." I said as I looked down at him.

"Vanessa!" I turned to see Roxas running towards me. I shouldn't have turned. Seifer kicked me legs out from under me and I hit the ground hard.

"You bitch! I am not going back to jail!" Seifer said. I struggled to get free from his grip on me.

"Get away from her!" Roxas yelled. He then shoved Seifer hard into a locker. I got up quickly. I then noticed my knife was missing.

Seifer was on the ground. Roxas walked over to me. "You guys okay?" He asked. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"Yeah. I thought I told you to call the police." I said.

"I'm not good at following directions." Roxas said with a grin. Seifer jumped up and I noticed he had my knife.

"Roxas move!" I said. I shoved him out of Seifer's way and Seifer collided with me instead. The knife went into my side. I let out a gasp.

"Vanessa!" I heard Roxas yell. I looked over and saw he was on the ground from me shoving him out of the way. Seifer pulled the knife out of my side and I fell to the ground.

"Looks like I won after all. You should have done the smart thing and gotten out of my town." Seifer said. I could feel myself beginning to slip from consciousness. I heard a gun cock. I looked up to see Roxas holding a gun to Seifer's head.

"I'll fucking shoot your damn brains out you fuck!" Roxas said angrily. I could see fear in Seifer's eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Seifer said.

"Try me you ass. I will fucking pull the trigger if you don't get the fuck back." Roxas said. I watched as Seifer backed away slowly. Hayner rushed over to me.

"V hold on the police are on the way." Hayner said as he pressed his hand to where I was stabbed. The room began to spin. He was right though on the police fact. I could hear police sirens out side.

"R..Roxas?" I questioned. I should have listened to him when he told me not to go.

"Roxas I'll watch Seifer. You stay with V." Hayner said. I watched Hayner take the gun from Roxas. Roxas rushed back over to me.

"Hold on Vanessa. You'll be okay." Roxas said.

"Roxas I should have listened to you." I said. Roxas took my hand.

"Yeah you should have but you helped stop Seifer. You're going to be okay." Roxas said. I then watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I was saving this for after school but I see now that you might be in the hospital for a while." Roxas said. He opened his hand and I saw a gold heart shaped locket. "Its for you." Roxas said. I felt a sharp pain in my side where I was stabbed and let out a moan from the pain.

"R..Roxas." I said. I then went unconscious.

*Roxas *

"Vanessa? V come on." I said. She was unconscious. Damn it where is the police! I heard rushing footsteps come from around the corner.

I saw principal Miller come around the corner first. The police followed behind him. They grabbed Seifer. "What happened?" Miller asked.

"Seifer stabbed Vanessa." I said. A paramedic brought a stretcher and they took Vanessa to the ambulance that was outside. I followed them to make sure Vanessa was okay.

"Roxas where's Vanessa?" Kairi asked as she ran up to me. I was outside standing by the ambulance. I hesitated to answer and that was all she needed. "What happened? Is she okay?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi she got stabbed by Seifer. She is unconscious in the ambulance right now." I said. I saw her eyes begin to water. She threw her arms around me. I feel awkward for hugging my brothers girlfriend.

"Is...is she going to be okay?" Kairi asked me.

"I don't know. They wont tell me how she is." I said. A policeman came over to me.

"Are you one of the kids who fought off the attacker?" He asked me.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Come with me. We need to ask you a few questions." He said.

"Hold on my girlfriend was also there but she is in the ambulance." I said.

"We will ask her later. They are taking her to the hospital. We will bring you and your friend with us to the hospital." The policeman said. He had me get in the back of his police car. Hayner was already in there.

"How is she man?" Hayner asked me.

"I don't know. They wont tell me what is happening." I said.

"They are taking Seifer to prison." Hayner said. I noticed that his arms were still cut up badly from the fight.

"They didn't do anything about your injuries?" I asked.

"No I told them to take care of V first." Hayner said. We were almost to the hospital now.

"What happened before I got there?" I asked.

"Vanessa came along just in time. Seifer had me on the ground and Vanessa hit him hard on the back of the head. He went unconscious long enough for Vanessa to help me." Hayner said.

"Man I hope Vanessa is okay." I said as we pulled into the hospital.

The police man opened the back door and let us out. "We have contacted your parents and they will be here soon." He said.

"What about Vanessa?" Hayner asked.

"She is going to be taken care of. She had a bad wound. It was close to her heart but just barely missed." He said. Oh god I am glad that it missed her heart.

"Are we allowed to go in and see her?" I asked.

"Yes but after her wound is stitched up." the police officer said. He then let us go inside. Hayner got his arms bandaged up right away.

"Hey man do you think we can go in yet?" I asked. We were sitting in the waiting room.

"I don't know. You could ask them if we are allowed." Hayner said. He was messing with the bandages on his arms.

I went up to the front desk and asked. They told us we could go in. We went in and I saw Vanessa messing with the bandages she had where she was stabbed. "You know that you should leave those alone." I said.

Vanessa turned to me and grinned. "I hate wearing bandages though." She said. Man she just survived a stabbing that almost got her heart and still she is full of energy.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Alright I guess. Better now though." Vanessa said.

"Heh now we have matching stab bandages." Hayner said.

"It would have been you and Roxas though if I hadn't shoved him out of the way." Vanessa said.

"You didn't have to take a stabbing for me." I said.

"Yes I did. I thought it better to be me than you." Vanessa said. I took the locket out and gave it to her.

"I never got to give you it since you went unconscious." I said. "Open it." I said.

I watched Vanessa open the locket. I had put a picture of us in it. "Oh Roxas I love it." Vanessa said. She tried to sit up but ended up falling back down.

"Hey guys I have to go. My mom and dad are going to kill me anyways so I'm not going to let them do it here at the hospital." Hayner said. He then left.

I sat down next to Vanessa. "When are they letting you out of here?" I asked.

"Probably when my parents get here. They are so going to kill me for this." Vanessa said.

"Hey they should be proud. You saved the school from Seifer." I said as I took Vanessa's hand.

"Yeah but I have done shit like this more than once. This is the reason why we left our old town." Vanessa said. She never did tell me why they moved actually so this is the first time I am hearing this.

"They wont have you move again I bet because you got Seifer sent to prison." I said.

"You don't know my mom then." Vanessa said.

*Vanessa *

I hope my parents don't try and move again because of this. The last time this happened I got a punctured lung. The doc got to it in time and I was fine but my parents made us move anyways. My parents burst into the room. "Vanessa what happened?" My dad asked.

"Dad shouldn't you know already since you are a policeman?" I asked.

"Vanessa I am not high enough ranking to get information like this. Are you okay?" dad asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. I didn't get a punctured lung again if that is what you are asking." I said as I sat up. Roxas helped me stand up.

"What happened though?" Mom asked.

"Seifer attacked the school looking for me and Roxas. I went after him to stop him from hurting anyone else and I also stopped him before he could stab Roxas. That is how I got hurt." I said.

"Come on you two. Lets go." Dad said. We left then. I can tell that they are mad that I did this.

We drove home silently. When we passed the school I could tell that they closed it because of the fight. "Where is Kairi?" I asked.

"At home." Mom said.

I looked over at Roxas. He seemed to be in deep thought. I nudged him lightly. "Hey are you okay Roxas?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just feel bad for letting you get stabbed." Roxas said.

"Why? I am fine. Also I did that for you." I said as we pulled into the driveway. Kairi drove my car home I see. We got out of the car.

"Vanessa are you okay?" Kairi asked as she and Sora ran over to us.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I said.

"We thought that you were hurt badly." Sora said.

"No. I got stabbed by Seifer but I'm fine." I said. Roxas took my hand.

"I have to go back to the station so I'll see you later." Dad said. He and mom then left.

"How did you get my car keys?" I asked.

"I asked the office for your locker combination and I got your stuff." Kairi said. Kairi gave me back my keys.

"You guys are going to be getting interviews tomorrow most likely. There were news reporters swarming the school." Sora said.

"Yeah I expected that." Roxas said.

"Finally you talk. You have been silent the whole ride home." I said.

"Yeah I still fell bad though because you got stabbed." Roxas said.

"Like I said I'm alright. I did it to keep you from getting stabbed anyways." I said. Kairi and Sora went back into the house.

Roxas put his arm around me. "I know but I don't want you to do that again. I was really worried that you were badly hurt." Roxas said. I kissed him lightly.

"Well I'm fine. Seifer is in prison now too so we are finally able to relax." I said.

*Roxas *

Vanessa is amazing. She is still happy and energetic even though she has been stabbed. I could feel her begin to drawl circles on my lap again as we sat down in her car. She sat down on my lap. Vanessa pressed her forehead to mine. "Vanessa you are amazing." I said.

She kissed me hard. "No what is amazing is how great of a boyfriend I have." Vanessa said. I kissed her back. I looked her deep in the eyes. "Roxas." She said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Roxas I love you." Vanessa said. Woah that is the first time she said that to me. I kissed her deeply and she parted her lips for me.

"I love you too Vanessa." I said. We then made out for a while.

She pressed her forehead to mine. "I am so glad I moved here. I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't." Vanessa said.

"I'm glad you moved here too." I said. I sat up. He were laying on her back seat in her car. "How about we go somewhere where we have more privacy." I said.

"Why we have enough privacy here." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but I mean somewhere where Kai and Sora wont be able to barge in on us." I said.

"Alright where did you want to go?" Vanessa asked.

"Come on." I said as I got out of the car. "There is a abandoned mansion not far from here." I said.

"Alright then lets go." She said as she got out of the car. She locked it behind her and we began to walk down the street. After a while we got to the mansion.

"Here it is." I said.

"Yeah smart idea Roxas. The gates locked." Vanessa said.

"The mansion isn't what we came here for. We have to walk around to the other side to fine what I am talking about." I said. We walked around the walls of the mansion and got to the large crystal clear water river. "I found this years ago with Hayner, Pence and Olette." I said as we sat down next to the river.

"Wow the water is clear enough for you to see the fish." Vanessa said.

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Cant. I have to keep the stitches dry."Vanessa said. Damn I forgot about the stitches.

"Oh yeah." I said.

She kissed me hard. "It is a nice place though for when I get the stitches out." She said. She began to mess with the zipper on my pants again.

"Yeah we should come back when you get the stitches out." I said. I laid back in the grass. Vanessa sat on top of me. "What are you doing?" I asked. She kissed me deeply on the lips. I knew what she wanted already.

"I love you Roxas." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you too V." I said. I sat up and she positioned herself on my lap. We began to make out for a while. I really do love her. I realize that now that I have seen her almost die. I guess we were meant to be from the moment we met.

Vanessa pressed her forehead to mine. And looked me directly in the eyes. "I get the stitches out in a few days." Vanessa said.

"Good. I hate seeing you all bandaged up." I said.

* * *

**Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Vanessa almost died because of Seifer stabbing her. Roxas gave her a golden heart shaped locket! How romantic am I right? Vanessa told Roxas she loved him and Roxas toldher he loved her too! Finally! Sorry I am a little hyper right now. Anyways more chapters cooming as soon as possible. Please review and wish me better because I am home sick now with who knows what.**


	14. Don't leave again

*Vanessa *

It has been over a week now since Seifer stabbed me. I got my stitches out Monday and it is Friday now. Roxas had to leave town for the weekend to see him family. I don't know what I am going to do this weekend because usually I spend most of my time with Roxas. "Hey Vanessa whats up?" Hayner asked me. I was walking around the city because I was bored.

"Nothing just bored since Roxas is out of town." I said. We had a half day today so we got out of school early.

"He left already I take it?" Hayner asked as he began to walk with me.

"Yeah he left right after school." I said.

"How about we go up to the clock tower then." Hayner suggested.

"Hayner I am with Roxas so I am not going to go out with you." I said.

"I know. It was just a suggestion for something to do." Hayner said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That place is boring though so how about we go to the river." I said. Roxas and I did go back to their after I got my stitches out. We went swimming and ended up having sex right next to the river. I know that was a stupid idea but I just cant resist Roxas I guess.

"Okay then lets go." Hayner said. We walked silently to the river. "Here we are." Hayner said as we walked over to the river.

I dipped my hands in the water. The cool water felt nice. "How did you guys find this place?" I asked.

"We explored a lot and one day when we were trying to figure a way into the mansion we came across this." Hayner said. He knelt down and took a drink from the river.

"That's not very sanitary." I said.

"The water is clean." Hayner said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because we have drank from here before and not once have we gotten sick. You can also tell by how crystal clear it is." Hayner said. Wow he is actually kind of smart.

I saw something moving behind a big pine tree. "Whats that?" I asked as I walked towards it.

"Huh?" Hayner asked as he stood up. I walked past the tree and way a magnificent waterfall. "Wow. Why didn't you tell me this was here?" I asked.

"I didn't even know it was here. We never actually looked around." Hayner said.

"Why not?" I asked as I walked over to the edge of the pond that the waterfall spilled into.

"Well we were happy with what we had found. Also we don't come here as much anymore." Hayner said. I saw him checking me out again. I actually kind of liked it for a second but shrugged the felling off quickly.

"Come on." I said.

"What?" Hayner asked.

"Lets go and explore it." I said as I pushed him over to the water.

"Why? It is only us. Wouldn't you rather have Roxas here too?" Hayner asked me.

"Why when I have a friend right here to help me." I said. I saw him blush lightly and then I pushed him into the water. I jumped in after him.

I began to swim over to the waterfall. "V wait up!" Hayner called after me.

"You hurry up." I called back to him. I reached the waterfall and began to climb up the rocks that were next to it. I am an experienced climber from when I was a kid. I used to climb up very tall trees all the time. That is how I got most of the scars I have on my arms.

"Vanessa don't try climbing up there. Its too dangerous!" Hayner called up to me.

"In case you hadn't noticed I live for danger. I was going to be in the army when I got out of high school." I called down to him. I cant believe I told him that. I haven't told anyone that I wanted to be in the army except Roxas and he told me not to go.

I saw something in Hayner's eyes when I looked down at him. I think he was surprised that I told him that. He then began to climb up the rocks after me. "If you get hurt it would be my fault." Hayner said. I reached the top of the waterfall.

"Woah!" I said. The view was amazing. There was a huge field of wild flowers that surrounded the river and the river was coming from a mountain that was far away. I looked behind me and I could see the whole town. I had never seen anything like it before in my life.

"What? Whats wrong?" Hayner asked as he reached me. "Wow! I never knew this was here." Hayner said when he saw the view.

"I cant believe you guys never found this." I said.

"Me neither. This place is amazing." Hayner said. I walked into the river.

"Come on I have an idea." I said.

"What?" Hayner asked.

"Trust me it will be cool." I said. I walked over to the edge of the water fall.

Hayner understood what I was talking about then I think. "No V that is way to dangerous." He said.

"Hayner I have done this off my house. Remember? Now come on. Unless you are afraid that is." I taunted.

That got him. "I'm not afraid of anything." Hayner said. He walked up beside me. I shoved him over the edge and then jumped after him. I dove into the water and when I came up I didn't see Hayner.

"Hayner? Where the hell are you?" I called out. I then felt something tug at my leg and I was then pulled under. Hayner had pulled me under and when I saw him he kissed me hard. I could feel my whole face getting warm. I resurfaced. I swam into the waterfall.

"Hey Vanessa where did you go?" Hayner yelled for me. I turned around and noticed that there was a cave hidden behind the waterfall.

"Woah!" I said. Hayner heard me because he came through the waterfall.

"Whats...Woah." Hayner said when he saw the cave. I dove under the water and began to swim into the cave. "Hey Vanessa wait up. This could be dangerous." Hayner called after me. I just wanted to get away from him right now. I feel bad for liking it when he kissed me because I am with Roxas.

Hayner grabbed me by the arm. "Let go Hayner." I said as I came up.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?" Hayner asked. I couldn't see him very well because the cave was dark. "Vanessa answer me." Hayner said.

"Because you kissed me when you know I am with Roxas!" I yelled. I saw a light above me as I swam away. Hayner grabbed me again.

"Vanessa I'm sorry." Hayner said. I saw a ledge in the distance and swam for it. Hayner followed close behind me.

I got onto the ledge and noticed that I couldn't see anything now because the whole area was pitch black. This is a big cave. "Hayner just go away." I said as I sat down up against a wall.

"Vanessa come on I'm sorry. I guess I just cant resist you." Hayner said. I heard him get out of the water. Man I wish Roxas was here right now. I sensed Hayner sit down next to me. Having six senses really comes in handy.

"Hayner you know that I love Roxas but still you went and kissed me. It makes me feel unfaithful to Roxas." I said. I felt Hayner take my hand.

"I know and I'm sorry." Hayner said. I could barely see him now because my phone went off and the light lit the room. Good thing my phone is water proof.

I answered my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babe how are you?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas I thought that you weren't going to be able to call me this weekend." I said.

"Yeah well I snuck away from my family so I could." Roxas said. He is such an amazing boyfriend. "So how are you doing with me being gone?" Roxas asked.

"Good. Kinda bored though since I don't have you to spend my time with." I said.

"Well I'll be back Sunday so we can hang out again when I get back. Oh shit I have to go. Sora found me. Love you bye." Roxas hung up. I put my phone back.

"Roxas called you?" Hayner questioned.

"Yeah. I think I am going to go home now." I said as I stood up. Hayner grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"First tell me why you are so upset about me kissing you." Hayner said.

I growled. "I am not going to tell you." I said.

"Why not?" Hayner asked.

I broke then I guess. "Because I kind of liked it!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth after that. Hayner didn't say anything for a few minutes. I think he was in shock that I said that. He grabbed my hand.

"Vanessa..." I stopped him when I sat down on his lap. "V what are you doing?" Hayner asked confused as to what I was doing.

I lightly pressed my lips to his. I need someone I guess and Roxas wasn't here so I went for Hayner. I could feel Hayner getting a hard on so I got off his lap. "I need Roxas right now." I said. I remembered that I had a bottle of alcohol strapped to my leg so I took it off and drank some of it.

Hayner smelled it I think. "Vanessa what is that?" He asked.

"My own special mix of alcohol." I said as I took another sip. I mixed a few alcohols together and when I drink it it isn't long before I get drunk

"Can I try some?" Hayner asked.

"You drink?" I asked.

"Not often but sometimes I do." Hayner said. Wow that surprised me. Roxas doesn't drink and he always yells at me when I do drink. "How easily do you get drunk?" Hayner asked me.

"Not easily. Unless I mix a few alcohols together. Then it is pretty quick." I said as I took another sip.

"Does Roxas know you drink?" Hayner asked me.

"Yeah but he always yells at me about it." I said. I could feel the alcohol beginning to kick in. I sat down on Hayner's lap again. The rest was a blur because of me getting drunk. I came to though a little while later and was laying on the ground. Hayner was kissing me all over. Oh god I hope we didn't do what I think we did.

"Hey maybe we should be getting back to the town before people start to think we are hurt." Hayner said. I then noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. Damn it! We had sex! Damn it damn it damn it! What am I going to do? I cant tell Roxas. I quickly put on my clothes.

"Hayner you can not tell anyone about this." I said.

I think Hayner was still drunk. "Yeah sure but why?" Hayner asked. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Because I didn't mean for this to happen. I guess I got to drunk but do not tell anyone." I said.

"Yeah sure." Hayner said. My phone went off but I just let it ring. I was about to jump into the water when Hayner grabbed me. "Hold on V. I'll walk you home." Hayner said still drunk.

"No. I'll walk home alone." I said. I then jumped into the water and began to swim back. I had just gotten out of the waterfall when my phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Vanessa where are you?" Kairi asked.

"Hanging out with friends why?" I asked as I got out of the water.

"I wanted to see if you were okay with Roxas being gone for the weekend since you two spend most of your time together." Kairi said.

"I...I'm fine." I said trying to keep myself from telling her what happened.

"Are you okay Vanessa? You sound sort of confused." Kairi said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. I then hung up the phone before I blurted out what I have done. I walked back to the mansion. I decided to try and climb the gate. I made it to the top and decided to just sit there for a while.

"Vanessa what the hell are you doing?" Hayner asked as he passed by.

"Clearing my mind." I said as I climbed back down. "Are you still drunk?" I asked.

"No. Why was I drunk?" Hayner asked. "Come on I'll walk you home." Hayner said. I gave in and walked back with him.

*Roxas *

Ugh I hate visiting my family. I sat at the table and rested my head on my hand. I wish I could just go home and be with Vanessa. Sora pushed me and I fell out of my chair. I wanted to cuss him out but it would anger my parents. "You okay bro?" Sora asked while he grinned at me.

"I'm am so going to get you back." I said quietly to him.

""Roxas if you want something to do you can go upstairs and use the computer." Mom said.

I walked quickly out of the room and then up the stairs. I took out my phone and called Vanessa but she didn't answer. She answered the first time so why isn't she now. "Roxas what are you doing?" Sora asked as he walked up behind me.

"None of your business." I said as I quickly put away my phone.

"You aren't supposed to be calling Vanessa while we are here." Sora said.

"Fuck off Sora. You cant tell me what to do." I said.

Sora tackled me but I threw him back down the stairs. "You are so fucking dead!" Sora yelled as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"Come on then. You want a fight then bring it!" I yelled down to him. My parents burst into the room.

"Sora! Roxas!" Dad yelled. Oh great he is mad. "I'm sorry for this Gloria." Dad said to aunt Gloria.

"It is okay. Boys will be boys." Gloria said. She doesn't even have a husband so how does she know.

Sora threw a vase at me but I ducked and it hit the wall behind me and shattered. "Sora!" Mom shouted.

"Boys will be boys." Sora said with a grin.

"That was a priceless vase. I think it would be best if you all left now before you break something else." Gloria said to my dad. Yes! I get to go home and be with Vanessa.

"I'm sorry Gloria." Dad said as we left the house. "You are sorry too now aren't you boys." Dad said as he grabbed Sora and I by the neck.

"Yes. I'm sorry aunt Gloria." I said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"Goodbye and drive safely." Gloria said as we got in the car.

"Way to go Sora." I said as I took out my phone. I dialed Vanessa's number.

"Hello?" Vanessa answered. She sounded upset.

"Hey V whats wrong?" I asked.

"N...nothing. I'm fine. Whats up Roxas I thought that you were busy." Vanessa said.

"Well I wanted to check in with you first." I said. "Now are you going to tell me why you sound upset?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me Roxas. Just a little tired." Vanessa said.

"Okay." I said giving up on trying. "Look I have to go so I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Okay love you." Vanessa said. She then hung up. I put my phone away.

"I guess I get to surprise her." I said to myself.

*Vanessa *

My mind is so messed up now because of what I did with Hayner. I didn't mean to screw him. I was drunk so I didn't have any control. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from doing that because now I am so confused now. I think that I need to tell Roxas what happened but I am too afraid to tell him. I sat up in my room for a few hours until Kairi came up. "Hey Vanessa are you okay?" Kairi asked. I was laying under my bed. I do that when I am sad or confused.

"I'm fine why?" I asked.

"Because you only hide under your bed when you are upset." Kairi said.

"Its none of your business Kai so just go away." I said. Kairi gave up and left the room. I heard a high pitched whistle from outside my window.

"Hellooo any body home?" Was that Roxas? I crawled out from under my bed and walked over to my window. I saw Roxas standing outside on his balcony.

"Roxas what are you doing back so early?" I asked as I opened my window.

Roxas jumped up onto the ladder and walked over to my balcony. "Sora broke my aunts priceless vase so she had us leave. I am glad she did though. It was so boring." Roxas said as he tilted his head to one side. "Now are you going to tell me what got you so up..." I cut him off with a deep kiss. I pulled him back into my room and onto my bed.

"I am glad that you came back early." I said.

*Roxas *

Wow am I glad I came back early. I was gone for only a few hours and Vanessa missed me a lot. I have to remember not to leave town any more. Vanessa began to drawl circles on my crotch again. "Uh uh no way unless you tell me what you were so upset about on the phone earlier." I said as I took her hand away from my crotch.

Vanessa tried to look away from me. "Roxas I cant." Vanessa said.

I got off of her bed. "Then I guess I will just go back home." I said as I moved slowly towards the window.

"Roxas I cant tell you what got me upset. I am upset enough about it right now anyways." Vanessa said.

"Then tell me and you will feel better." I said as I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her.

"Fine I'll tell you then." Vanessa said. "Just promise you wont get upset." Vanessa said.

"I promise now spill." I said.

"Hayner and I found a waterfall hidden out by the mansion and then we decided to jump off of it and when I was in the water Hayner pulled me under and kissed me." Vanessa said.

"That is all you are upset about?" I asked.

"No there is more." Vanessa said. "We found a hidden cave behind the waterfall and I ended up drinking while we were in there and so did Hayner. I got drunk and when I came to I realized that Hayner had screwed me." Vanessa said. I feel like the whole room is spinning. I really need to remember never to leave town again.

"So you had sex with Hayner while you were drunk?" I questioned.

"I didn't want to Roxas. I was just so drunk that I ended up screwing Hayner in the process." Vanessa said. I stood up and went over to the window. "Roxas I'm sorry." Vanessa said as she walked over to me.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"What? Hell no! Roxas I love you and only you." Vanessa said. I know that but how can I trust her any more. It wasn't her fault but I warned her about getting drunk. Vanessa pulled me back over to her bed and kissed me hard. She parted her lips for me and we made out for a few minutes.

"Okay I forgive you Vanessa but no more drinking." I said Vanessa began to mess with the zipper.

"Deal because I don't want anything like this to happen ever again." Vanessa said. She flipped me over to were she was now sitting on my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Vanessa smiled warmly at me and then pressed her forehead to mine. "Showing you that I love you and not Hayner." Vanessa said. She then undid my zipper on my pants.

"Hold on V maybe we should go somewhere else. Somewhere more private." I said as I sat up.

"Okay where to?" Vanessa asked as she got off of me.

"How about the river? That is where we went the last time." I said as I stood up. I have a major hard-on now because of her sitting on me.

"Okay. I can show you the new area I found." Vanessa said as she grabbed her car keys off her nightstand.

"Okay." I said. We left her room and went down the steps. I noticed Sora was already over with Kairi. We got in the her car and Vanessa kissed me hard. "What was that for?" I asked.

"For being so understanding as to what happened." Vanessa said as she began to back out of the driveway.

We drove fast to the outside of the forest that led to the mansion. We got out and walked through the forest. We got to the waterfall she told me about a little bit later. "Wow I am surprised we never found this." I said.

"That's what Hayner said when we found this." Vanessa said. She then jumped into the water and began to swim over to the waterfall.

"V what are you doing?" I called after her.

"Come on you will have to follow me to find out." Vanessa called back. I took off my shirt and went in after her. She swam into the waterfall.

"Vanessa wait for me. I haven't been here before." I called after her. I swam through the waterfall and saw that there actually was a cave hidden behind it like she said. "Vanessa! Where are you?" I called out.

"Come on Roxas. You gotta be faster than that if you want to catch me in water." Vanessa said. I saw a flash of light and knew that was her.

I swam for a few minutes until I finally caught up to her. "Damn you swim fast." I said.

"Yeah I know. Now come on." Vanessa said. She swam over to a ledge and jumped up on it. This must be were her and Hayner came last time. I jumped up onto the ledge and could smell alcohol.

"Vanessa you better not be drinking." I said. I could barely see.

"I'm not. That is from earlier." Vanessa said. She took out her phone and used the light to show me that there were a few bottles up against the wall. She pulled me over onto her and began to mess with my zipper.

"Vanessa you are so amazing. Now if only we could do something about your sex addiction." I said as I grinned at her. I could see her blush lightly. She left her phone open so the light would light up the area.

"I guess I just cant resist you is the reason." Vanessa said as she smiled warmly at me. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You mean like I cant resist you." I said.

"Mm hmm." Vanessa nodded her head at me and then undid my zipper. She began to drawl invisible circles on my boxers.

"I love you Vanessa." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Roxas." Vanessa whispered back. I undid her pants while she played with my hard-on. My phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Roxas where did you and V go?" Sora asked.

"Is that any of your business?" I questioned.

"Yes since mom and dad are still furious at us." Sora said.

"That was your fault not mine." I said.

"Whats up Roxas?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing I'll hurry this up." I said. "Sora I gotta go so what did you want?" I asked.

"Kairi wanted to check in on Vanessa because she said that she seemed really upset earlier." Sora said.

"She is fine so bye." I said. I then hung up. I put my phone on the cement next to us.

"What did Sora want?" Vanessa asked.

"Checking in on you for Kairi." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "She is too protective of me." Vanessa said.

I pressed my forehead to hers. "She isn't the only one who wants to protect you." I said. I kissed her lightly.

"Yeah well I hate it when Kairi gets over protective of me. With you it is kind of cute." Vanessa said. She then kissed me back.

"Damn right it is." I said as I grinned at her. She grabbed my crotch.

"It is also cute when you try and make yourself look cute when you are naturally cute." Vanessa said.

"No you are the one who is naturally cute. Not me." I said. " have to work to be cute." I said.

Vanessa pushed me off of her and sat down on my lap again. She kissed me hard. "I have to work to be cute for you too though." Vanessa said. Man she really is the best girl ever.

* * *

**Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Vanessa and Hayne discovered a new area. Vanessa got so drunk to the point were she ended p sleeping with Hayner. Roxas and Sora got into a fight at their aunts house and broke her priceless vase and had to leave early. Vanessa told Roxas about what happened and he was alright with it. Vanessa gave up drinking for Roxas. Wow a lot of drama and other thins. Anyways more chapers coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Break ups and break downs

**Sorry about the wait for the new chapter. I have been busy. Also I wanted to tell you all that I am going to be making a new story soon. Not about Kingdom hearts somthing different so make sure to check it out when I have it up. Anyways here is the new chapter and don't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

*Vanessa *

Finally! It is the first day of summer vacation! I am soo happy! I am sort of worried of Roxas though. He seems to be getting way to protective of me recently. Like a week ago he got himself another detention for punching a guy in the gut who said something to me that Roxas didn't like. I am glad school is over so he cant get anymore detentions. "Hey Vanessa are you home?" Roxas called over to me from his balcony.

I walked over to my window. "Yes when am I not. Whats up?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to the hideout. Hayner wanted to talk about what we are going to do this summer." Roxas said. Man I am still sort of messed up over what Hayner and I did. I know that Roxas was understanding that it was an accident and all but I am still sort of messed up from it.

"Uh you go on ahead. I will meet you there." I said. Roxas just shrugged and left. I grabbed my car keys and went down stairs.

"Hey V where are you going?" Kairi asked as I passed the living room.

"To talk to Roxas and Hayner." I said.

"Alright then see you later." Kairi said. I then left the house and got in the car. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"I have to tell him sooner or later." I said to myself. I then pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. My phone rang half way there. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey girl what are you up to on the first day of summer?" Selphie asked in her normal hyper tone.

"On my way to meet up with Roxas and Hayner." I said.

"Aw I was hoping we could go to the mall for a little while." Selphie said.

"Sorry Selphie. I'll call you later." I said. I then hung up the phone. I put it back in my pocket and parked my car. I walked slowly to the hideout.

"Hey babe took you long enough to get here." Roxas said as he put his arm around me.

"Sorry Selphie called me." I said as I sat down.

Hayner, Pence and Olette were already there. We talked for a while about what we were going to do this summer and then Pence and Olette left. "Hey Vanessa you want to go to the cave?" Roxas asked me as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Uh sure." I said.

"Are you okay? You sound sort of distracted." Roxas said.

"Okay Roxas I need to talk to you and in private." I said as I pulled him into an ally.

"Whats up?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas I need some time to myself." I said even though I really didn't want to.

Roxas looked at me in shock. "Wait are we breaking up?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas you are becoming way to protective of me. I am a human being. I cant be held back by you being so over protective." I said. I could see in Roxas' eyes that he was about to cry. I felt the same way but I held back as hard as I could

"Vanessa we can work this out please." Roxas plead. I saw a tear drop from his eye. I put my hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry Roxas." I said. I kissed him one last time and left for my car. I let the tears drip down my face.

"Vanessa whats wrong are you okay?" Hayner asked as he passed by me.

"N..nothing. I'm fine." I said. I got in my car and sped back home. I didn't want to do it but I feel as though I am trapped with him because he is always claiming me as his. I do love him still though. I pulled into the driveway and ran into the house.

"Vanessa? What the fuck happened?" Kairi asked as I ran past the living room and up the stairs. I got to my room and closed my window and curtains I turned off everything and crawled under my bed and cried harder than I ever have before. Kairi knocked at my door a little bit later "V are you in here?" Kairi asked as she came into my room.

"W...what do you want Kai?" I asked.

"Whats wrong? Why did you come into the house crying?" Kairi asked.

"Kai I broke up with Roxas." I said.

"What? Why did you break up with him?" Kairi asked me. I could tell she was shocked even though I couldn't see her since I was under my bed.

"I broke up with him because he was becoming too protective of me. I still love him Kairi but I just..I don't like him when he is being so protective." I said as I came out from under my bed.

*Roxas *

How could she break up with me? We love each other so much. Where did I go wrong that made her want to break up with me. I sat up on the clock tower for a few hours crying until Sora called me. "Roxas where the hell are you?" Sora asked.

"N..nowhere so just leave me alone." I said. I then hung up on him.

"I still love her." I said to myself as I looked down at the view of the city. Man now I wish that I could just jump off the clock tower because the pain of a broken heart is too much. My phone went off again. "What?" I answered.

"Roxas where are you dammit and what is wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing its none of your business." I said.

"Come on Roxas. I'm your brother now tell me." Sora said. I just hung up on him again and stood up. I walked down from the clock tower. I walked home slowly. My phone kept going off but I didn't answer it. I got home after dark.

"Roxas? Is that you?" My mom asked as I passed the living room.

"Yeah mom its me." I said. I kept walking and I went up to my room. I closed my door behind me and locked it. I flopped down on my bed and began to cry again.

"Roxas man are you going to tell me what is wrong now?" Sora asked through the door.

"Go away Sora." I said.

"Come on man tell me whats wrong."Sora said.

"No now go away!" I yelled back at him. I heard him walk away then. I took my laptop off of my nightstand and signed into. I was hoping to see Vanessa online but she wasn't. I heard music playing over at her house and walked over to my window to see if she was outside. She wasn't though. Her window was shut and her curtains closed.

*Vanessa *

I got rid of Kairi after a while and then started to blast my music. I took a bottle of my own brand of alcohol out from under my bed and began to drink fast. I know that I told Roxas I was done drinking but I never got rid of all my alcohol. My phone went off and I answered it with out checking who it was, "He he yo was sup?" I answered with a slur. I was already becoming drunk.

"Vanessa are you drunk?" Hayner asked.

"What do you expect. I just broke up with the best guy ever so of course I...am drunk." I said. I slipped half way through the conversation on the bottle and hit the ground hard.

"Vanessa I think that you should get rid of your alcohol now because you are going to get hurt." Hayner said.

"What the matter? Sad because you cant screw me like you did the last time I was drunk?" I asked. I rolled the bottle back under my bed and laid down on my bed.

"Vanessa I think you should get some rest before you end up hurting yourself." Hayner said.

I chuckled. "What kind of rest? The quick or the eternal sleep?" I said.

"What? Vanessa don't even talk like that." Hayner said.

"Why it would be better if I were dead anyways." I said. I then hung up on him and threw my phone on the floor. I grabbed my car keys and went out onto my balcony. I crawled up onto the roof. "Drink away the pain." I said to myself as I walked over to the edge of the roof. My head began to hurt really bad then and I fell backwards onto the roof.

"Vanessa what the hell are you doing?" Sora asked. He was out front with Kairi.

I threw up in the gutter. "N...none of your god damn business bub." I said. I threw up more then.

"Shit I think she is drunk up there." Kairi said.

"You...bet I'm drunk." I said as I stood up. I began to walk back over to my balcony but fell again. "Whoops." I said as I got back up. I then think I passed out because I don't remember much after that.

*Roxas *

I was laying in my room on my bed when I heard shouting from outside. I went over to the window to see Vanessa throwing up in the gutter on her roof. "Oh god damn it she is drunk again." I said. I opened my window and walked out onto my balcony and jumped up onto the ladder. I then saw Vanessa pass out on the roof.

"Roxas? What happened? Where is Vanessa?" Kairi called up to me.

"On the roof passed out I think." I said as I jumped down onto her balcony. I ran over to her and checked to make sure she was okay. I lifted her up and carried her to her room.

"Is she okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah she just passed out from too much drinking." I said.

I set Vanessa down on her bed and she moaned. Her eyes opened quickly then. "Huh?" Vanessa said as she rubbed her head.

"Vanessa what the hell were you doing?" I asked.

"What? Oh hey." Vanessa said to me with a grin. She was obviously still under the influence of the alcohol.

"Okay Vanessa I think that you should go to sleep." I said.

"Why? I got you right here to be with me." Vanessa said. Okay now I cant tell if she is or isn't drunk.

"Lay down V. Go to sleep." I said as I stood up.

Vanessa grabbed me and pulled me back down. She kissed me hard and then grabbed my crotch. Yeah she is still drunk I think. "Roxas why do you have to be so damn irresistible." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa are you still drunk?" I asked.

"No." Vanessa said with a grin.

"Are you lying to me?" I asked. Vanessa pushed me onto my back and sat down on my lap.

"Why would I lie to an amazing guy like you." Vanessa said. I could feel my whole face getting warm.

I heard a knock at the door. "Roxas is Vanessa alright?" Kairi asked. She unlocked the door and came in. "What the hell are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know because I cant tell if she is or isn't still drunk." I said as I tried to get away from Vanessa.

"For the last fucking time I'm not...." Vanessa then slipped and fell over a bottle. Yeah she is still drunk. I helped her up.

"Okay Roxas do you have things under control with her or do I need to get my parents even though its their date night?" Kairi asked.

"Uh I think I have things under control." I said. Vanessa was staring me directly in my eyes and I could see that she was still drunk. I hate seeing her like this.

"Alright then. I'll check back in a little bit then." Kairi said. She then left. I laid Vanessa back down on her bed.

"Okay Vanessa now go to sleep. I hate seeing you this drunk." I said.

"You hated seeing me drink period. I drink to get rid of the pain." Vanessa said as she turned away from me.

"What pain?" I asked.

"The pain of breaking up with you." Vanessa said as she turned back to face me.

"Then why did you break up with me if it caused you so much pain?" I asked.

Vanessa sat up. "First I am not drunk anymore so you can forget about getting lucky. Second here is a heads up. Hayner called while I was drinking and thinks I might try to kill myself. Vanessa said. She got up from her bed and got her phone off of the floor.

"Are you going to tell me why you broke up with me now then?" I asked.

Vanessa sat back down next to me. "Roxas I felt like I wasn't being fair to you. I fucking slept with your best friend and you didn't even get mad at me." Vanessa said as she put her hand to my face. "Roxas I still love you but I don't want things to be this way anymore." Vanessa said.

I took her hand away from my face and kissed her deeply. I saw her blushing but she gave in after a few seconds. I pressed my forehead to hers. "Vanessa I still love you too. I didn't get mad because I cant get mad at you. You are just to much of an amazing girl to be able to get mad at." I said.

I tried to look Vanessa in the eyes but she kept avoiding my gaze. "Roxas you cant be happy with everything I do." Vanessa said. I made her look me in the eyes and then noticed tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Vanessa please don't cry. I hate watching you cry. I am not mad at you for what you did because I know that you didn't mean to. You were under the influence of the alcohol." I said.

"Roxas I'm sorry." Vanessa said. She threw her arms around me.

I held her close to me. "Its alright V." I said. I just let her cry into my chest for a while. "Are you okay?" I asked as she stopped crying.

Vanessa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah." Vanessa said. She kissed me lightly. "I love you Roxas." She whispered into my ear.

"I love you too V." I said. "Does this mean that we are getting back together?"I asked.

"Roxas there is something else that I have to tell you first." Vanessa said.

"What?" I asked.

"Roxas I may be pregnant." Vanessa said. I felt like time stopped. Pregnant! I knocked her up! What the hell am I going to do!

"Y..your p..pregnant?" I stuttered. Man what am I going to do? What the fuck am I going to do?! "How sure are you?" I asked.

"I already took a test and it was positive." Vanessa said. I stood up and walked over to the window. I rubbed my eyes. "Roxas are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"No Vanessa I don't think I am. How the fuck can you be pregnant?" I asked. I could feel my anger building up inside me but I didn't want to yell at Vanessa.

"I don't know did you forget to use a condom once?" Vanessa asked.

"No I always use one." I said.

"Then I don't know how this happened." Vanessa said. "I'm sorry Roxas." Vanessa said as she tried to hug me. I dodged her.

"Vanessa I cant deal with this right now. I have to go." I said. I quickly got up onto my ladder and went back over to my room. Man how did I get her pregnant?

*Vanessa *

I cant believe him! He knocks me up and then he leaves me. I want to be mad at him but at the same time I want to just cry. I took a book off of my bookshelf and threw it across my room at the wall. "God fucking dammit!" I yelled. I grabbed my car keys and ran out of my room and down the steps. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could away from there. My phone went off. "What!" I answered.

"Woah no need to get mad at me. I just wanted to check in on you." Hayner said.

"Yeah well you did so what the fuck do you want Hayner." I asked as I parked the car and began to walk up to the clock tower.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

"Is that any of your fucking business?" I asked angrily. Actually it is because I slept with him to and I don't know if Roxas is the one who knocked me up or if it is him.

"Vanessa why are you so angry?" Hayner asked.

"That is none of your god damn business!" I yelled. I then hung up on him. I got to the top of the clock tower and sat down on the edge. I tried to calm down a little.

"Vanessa what the hell are you doing here?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Axel standing there watching me.

"Trying to get a moment of peace because of your fucking friend." I said. Axel sat down next to me.

"Why whats wrong?" Axel asked.

"Roxas just dumped me right after we made up." I said.

"Aw who needs a hug?" Axel said playfully as he put out his arms for a hug. I scooted away from him.

"No thanks Axel." I said.

"Okay suit yourself. Why did he dump you?" Axel asked.

"He fucking knocked me up so he left me." I said. Wait why did I tell him that? I didn't mean to.

"Wait he dumped you because you are pregnant and he is the one who got you pregnant?" Axel asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I said.

"Wow that is low even for him." Axel said.

"I don't want to fucking see him right now." I said.

"Then do you want to come with me to a party?" Axel asked.

"Uh no thanks Axel I think I am just going to go home." I said as I stood up.

"Alright see you later then." Axel said. I then left. I drove slowly back home.

"Vanessa where the hell did you go?" Kairi asked as I came in the house.

"None of you business so get lost." I said as I walked past her.

"Whats your problem?" Kairi asked.

"Right now you are." I said as I walked up the stairs. I slammed my door behind me. I pulled the alcohol out from under my bed and began to drink again. I took a note book off my desk and began to write.

*Roxas *

Man I am just so confused right now. I don't know what to do. I love Vanessa but I cant handle her being pregnant. Especially when I don't know how I got her pregnant. "Hey Roxas are you okay?" Sora asked as he came into my room.

"Yes now just go away." I said.

"Dude what happened?" Sora asked.

"It is none of your business so stop trying to control my relationship with V." I said. I shoved Sora out of my room and locked the door behind him. I laid back down on my bed and my phone went off. "What?" I answered.

"Man what is wrong with you two today?" Hayner asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I called Vanessa a little bit ago to make sure she was okay and she yelled at me when I didn't even do anything."Hayner said.

"That is because we just broke up." I said.

"What why did you two break up?" Hayner asked.

"Now that isn't any of your business." I said.

"Why are you two so secretive?" Hayner asked.

"Because that is what a relationship is apparently for us." I said. I then hung up on him and tried to go to sleep.

*Vanessa *

I have gone through a few mottles of vodka now and still I am not drunk. Man this isn't funny. I need to be drunk right now to get rid of the pain. I saw my grandfathers hunting knife on my dresser and took it. "Get rid of the pain from Roxas." I whispered to myself.

"Vanessa are you still awake?" Kairi asked through the door. I acted like I didn't hear her so she would leave. I heard her walk away then. I looked at the time and decided to go to bed. I laid down on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

"How could he leave me. What did all he want to do is screw me and leave? I fucking never want to see him ever again." I said to myself. I rolled over and went to sleep.

*Roxas *

I woke up early in the morning. I couldn't sleep very well because I had too much on my mind. I decided to try and talk to Vanessa about what we are going to do. I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered as I wrapped a towel around myself.

"Roxas have you seen Vanessa?" Kairi asked.

"No I just got out of the shower. Why is she gone?" I asked.

"Yes and she left a note behind and took her stuff. I think she may have run away." Kairi said. I felt like my heart had stopped. This is all my fault.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." I said.

"Hurry." Kairi said. I hung up and put my clothes on quick and ran over there.

"Okay Kai wheres the note you said she left?" I asked. Kairi handed me a folded up note that had my name on it. I opened it and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Roxas, since you obviously don't care about me anymore I am leaving. And I am not coming back. You left me when you fucking knocked me up so you don't deserve me. Besides you would be better off with out me. All I do is cause trouble. I just want to go back to my life before I met you. If you aren't the only one reading this Kai I am sorry that I hide everything from you. I am sorry that I am so mean to you. Goodbye forever, Vanessa." Vanessa wrote.

"You knocked Vanessa up?!" Kairi asked shocked.

"Is that really important right now? Come on we have to go and find her." I said as I put the note in my back pocket.

"Roxas I checked her stuff also and...well she took a knife with her so I think she might.." I cut her off.

"She is going to try and kill herself!" I shouted. She told me that she was suicidal last night but I thought that she was kidding. "Come on we have to hurry." I said.

"But where are we going to go? We have no idea where she is going to go." Kairi said.

"I do. Call Selphie and anyone else you can think of to help. I'm going to go and find Vanessa." I said. I ran out of the house and grabbed my skateboard from my house. I skated fast down the street to try and get to her before she tried to kill herself.

*Vanessa *

I swam slowly through the cold water. I had my stuff strapped to my back and tried to make sure none of it got wet. I finally reached the ledge. "They wont find me here." I said to myself. My phone went off but I let it ring. I cant talk to any of them or tell them where I am. I have to make this quick before anyone comes. I took the knife out of my bag.

"Vanessa! Vanessa are you here?" Shit that's Roxas! I have to hurry. I saw a light so I knew he had a flashlight. I placed the blade of the knife to my chest where my heart is.

"Eternal rest." I whispered to myself.

"Vanessa!" Roxas called out again. I shoved the blade into my heart and screamed out from the pain. The light shined directly on me as I fell to the ground. "Vanessa!!" Roxas shouted as he saw me. I took the blade out and placed it to my throat.

"Goodbye Roxas." I said. Everything went black then. Eternal rest.

*Roxas *

Vanessa! NO! I swam fast over to her and picked her up. I dialed my phone quickly and called 911. "Come on Vanessa don't die. I need you." I said. I wrapped her wounds tightly to try and stop the bleeding. A boat came a few minutes later and picked us up.

"Roxas! Is she still alive?" Kairi asked. She was already at the hospital when we got there and her parents were with her.

"I..I don't know. I found her in a cave that was hidden behind a waterfall and she stabbed herself in the heart." I said trying to hold back my crying.

"Make way we need to get this girl in and fast." a surgeon said as he pushed me out of the way.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Kairi asked me.

"I don't really know anymore Kairi." I said as I sat down. We sat there for a few hours and talked until the doc came out finally.

"How is she doctor?" Vanessa's mom asked.

"Not well. We managed to sew up her stab wounds but her body had already began to shut down by the time we finished." the doc said. This is all my fault.

"Can we go in and see her?" I asked. The doc nodded and walked away. We walked down the hall towards V's room and I stopped outside afraid to see how she looked now.

"Roxas are you coming?" Kairi asked. I nodded and walked in. I feel terrible now. She has gauze all around her neck and her chest is wrapped in bandages.

"This is all my fault." I said as I sat down.

"No it isn't. You didn't know this would happen. None of us did." Kairi said.

"I shouldn't have left her." I said. I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Vanessa attempted suicide because of what Roxas did to her! Roxas knocked Vanessa up! Roxas and Vanessa broke up!! Whats going to happen to Vanessa? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Party

**Hey guys! I wanted to let you all know that my new story will be going up either today or tomorrow so make sure to check it out when it goes up. Anyways here is the new chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW! The reviews have been lacking recently.**

* * *

*Vanessa *

Where am I? Am I dead or am I alive? Am I in heaven or am I in hell? I cant move but I hear a familiar voice. I am on a beach and the moon is in the distant. "Please wake up Vanessa." A voice said.

"What? I'm asleep?" I asked aloud. The voice did not answer.

"Vanessa I'm sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have left you." the voice said. I have to remember who it is. "I love you more than anything Vanessa." the voice said.

"Roxas?" I questioned. The voice did not answer but I knew now who it was.

*Roxas *

I have been here the whole day now. I have stayed beside Vanessa watching her and thinking. "Roxas I think you should go home and sleep." Kairi said.

"Kairi I have to stay here. I want to be with Vanessa." I said. I don't want to leave her because I am afraid that if I do she will die.

"Roxas we will call you if something happens. She will be okay and I doubt that she would want you to be like this." Kairi said. She had a point.

"Kairi I want to be here though if she..." I didn't want to finish my sentence.

"We have found something in her stuff. We think it is a suicide note but it has blood all over it." Kairi said as she handed me a letter covered in blood. I tried to wipe away the blood.

"I thought that note she left at the house was the suicide note." I said as I worked away at the letter.

"Apparently not." Kairi said. I finally got the blood off to the point where I could read the letter.

"Dear _______, if you have found this letter than I may already be dead. I had a good life I guess. I had an amazing boyfriend until he began to become a over protective one. I decided to commit suicide because I can not deal with being pregnant when Roxas left me...." I set the note down. I didn't want to keep reading it.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Kairi asked.

I stood up and walked over to the window. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone." I said. I heard the device that monitors Vanessa's heart beat begin to speed up.

"Roxas you didn't know this would happen. It isn't your fault. Vanessa was just confused probably and resorted to suicide." Kairi said. "I'm going to go and get something to drink. You want anything?" Kairi asked me.

"No thanks." I said as I sat down next to Vanessa again.

"Okay." Kairi then left.

"Vanessa please wake up." I said.

*Vanessa *

There he is again but why cant he hear me? I need to wake up. I need to get back to him. I am trying as hard as I can but I cant wake up. I stay on this beach. I could hear a steady beeping. "Vanessa please don't die. I need you." Roxas said.

"Roxas don't leave I'm coming." I yelled back to him hoping he would here me. The beeping became louder and I saw a bright light. "No I am not going to die" I said as I moved away from the light.

"Come on V wake up. I love you." Roxas said. I could feel him kiss me then.

*Roxas *

I kissed Vanessa and then stood up. I heard a moan and looked back at her. "Vanessa?" I questioned. She moaned again.

"R...Roxas." Vanessa said weakly. Tears began to stream down my face and I dropped to my knees beside her.

"V...Vanessa your...okay." I said through my crying.

"Why...are you...here Roxas?" Vanessa asked me.

"Because...I love you V and I...don't want you to die." I said. I watched her cringe in pain. I put my hand to her face.

"You shouldn't have come after me." Vanessa said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are done as a couple and you made sure of that by dumping me after you knocked me up." Vanessa said.

"I didn't dump you. I just needed to clear my mind." I said. I tried to kiss her but she pushed me away. "Vanessa I love you and only you. I wouldn't dump you because of something like that." I said as I took her hand.

Vanessa looked at my wrists. "What the hell did you do to your wrists?" Vanessa asked me.

I hid my wrists from her. "Nothing." I said. Vanessa reached over and took my hand and looked at my wrists. I had a few cuts.

"You've been cutting yourself haven't you?" Vanessa asked.

I hesitated to answer. "Fine yes but only a few times." I said. I cut my wrists a few times earlier.

"Damn Roxas I didn't think you would do something like that for me." Vanessa said as she let go of my hand.

"Hey you are the one who attempted suicide." I said as I put my hand to the gauze that wrapped her neck. "So are we back together?" I asked. Vanessa cringed in pain again.

"I'm sorry Roxas but no. You hurt me to badly this time so we are done." Vanessa said. I feel like my heart is just going to break in half right now.

"I...I understand." I said as I stood up. I then left.

*Vanessa *

It has been a week now and I just got out of the hospital. My parents were angry for a while but they realized why I did what I did. Roxas never came back after I told him we were over. Actually to be specific the only person besides my family that visited was Selphie. "Hey Vanessa welcome back." Sora said as I got out of my parents car. He and Kairi were standing at the front door.

I limped over to them. "Thanks." I said. I went inside and up to my room. My phone went off.

"Hey Vanessa did you get home yet?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"How about we go to a party later tonight. Axel is throwing one at his house while his parents are gone." Selphie said.

"Sure that sounds good." I said.

"Cool I'll be over soon so we can get ready." Selphie said. She then hung up. My phone went off again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Vanessa I heard you got out of the hospital today." Hayner said.

"Yeah I just got home. I'm leaving later though to go to a party with Selphie." I said as I went through my closet.

"Are you sure that is a good idea when you just got out of the hospital?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I put on a dark blue shirt.

"Hey I heard about you and Roxas. Are you okay?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah we broke up a week ago so I'm fine." I said. I heard a guitar being played outside but didn't bother to look.

"So are you going to Axel's party tonight or a different party?" Hayner asked.

"Axel's. Hey I gotta go so I can get ready." I said.

"Okay see you later." Hayner said. I hung up and put my phone on my bed while I looked for my diamond necklace. I heard singing from outside.

"What the hell?" I wondered as I put my necklace on. I walked over to my window to see what was going on and was surprised when I saw Roxas sitting on his balcony singing to Xion. I didn't even know that they talk to each other.

"Hey V Selphie is here." Kairi said through my door. I unlocked it and Selphie was waiting with her make up already done and jewelry all over her.

"Hey girl how have you been. Now lets get you ready for the party tonight. Maybe you will find someone new to replace Roxas." Selphie said.

"I doubt it." I said as I turned on my radio. My favorite singer was on.

"Oh my god is this Justin Bieber?" Selphie asked.

"Hell yeah. This is his new song One Less Lonely Girl." I said. Man does this hit right at home.

"Ooh girl he is soo hot." Selphie said as she handed me a pair of earrings.

"I know I wish I could see him in person. He is soo down to earth." I said as I put on the earrings.

We finished getting ready after about an hour, two tops. "Okay now we are ready to go." Selphie said as we walked down the stairs. I was all dressed up now because of Selphie making me.

"We can take my car." I said as I grabbed my car keys off the counter.

"Cool now lets go." Selphie said. We went out to my car. We drove fast over to Axel's and when we got there there was already a lot of people there.

"Welcome! Hey Vanessa glad to see you are okay." Axel said as we came in. He has a big house.

"Thanks Axel." I said.

"Damn you to look fine tonight!" Axel said as he smacked Selphie on the butt.

"Thanks but no touching the merchandise unless you are buying." Selphie said.

"Okay then." Axel said as he crossed his arms behind his head. "You two want a beer?" Axel asked us.

"Sure." Selphie said. Axel left and came back with two beers for us. "Thanks." Selphie said.

"So how are you doing V since you got out of the ER?" Axel asked.

"Good and I wasn't in the ER I was in the hospital." I said. I saw Hayner out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey V I heard from Roxas that you were a good singer. You want to take a whack at the Karaoke machine?" Axel asked me.

"She would love to." Selphie answered for me. I glared at her.

"You get to choose the song. There is a list up there." Axel said as he took me over to the Karaoke machine. I looked through the song list and finally picked one out. "Okay I got one." I said.

"What song?" Selphie asked.

"Love me by Justin Bieber." I said.

"Okay then you can start when you are ready." Axel said. He started the song.

" My friends say I'm a fool to think that your the one for me I guess I'm just a sucker for love. " I sung. " 'Cuz honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin' 'cuz your my angel sent from above." I sung as I began to walk around the area.

"Way to go Vanessa!" Selphie yelled at me.

" Baby you can do no wrong my money is yours give you more because I love ya, love ya. With me, boy, is where you belong just stay right here I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, above ya ooh. " I sung.

"Woohoo way to go Vanessa! You rock!" Axel yelled.

" Love me, Love me say that you love me. Fool me, fool me. Oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear. Tell me you love me. " I sung as I danced around the area. The beer was getting to me already. I saw Roxas out of the corner of my eye and he was watching me. I wanted to just leave right there but I had to finish the song.

" People try to tell me but I still refuse to listen. 'Cuz they don't get to spend time with you. A minute with out you is worth more than a thousand days without your love. Oh your love oh. " I sung. I saw Roxas wasn't watching me anymore but instead making out with Xion. I finished the song after a few minutes.

"That was amazing V." Selphie said.

"Yeah whatever." I said. I feel depressed now after seeing Roxas with another girl.

"Whats wrong with you?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing just forget it." I said. I gulped down another beer.

"Come on Vanessa whats wrong. You were having a good time before and now you seem depressed." Selphie said as we sat down.

"Yeah well I just saw Roxas making out with Xion." I said as I drank another beer.

"I thought that you were over him?" Selphie asked.

"I am but part of me still loves him." I said.

*Roxas *

Man I didn't expect to see Vanessa here. I watched her sing and then went and made out with Xion. We have been dating for like five days now. I made a quick recovery from Vanessa. I heard chanting and looked over to see what was going on. "Whats going on?" I asked.

"Vanessa is playing beer bong." Axel said.

"What?" I said as I pushed my way over to her. Axel was right Vanessa was playing beer bong with a bunch of other guys. "Vanessa I thought that you were done drinking." I said as I walked up behind Vanessa.

"For you I was but I am not with you anymore am I. Keep 'em coming guys. I have a good threshold so it will take more than that to get me drunk." Vanessa said. I hadn't realized how much of a change I did to Vanessa by dating her.

"V you are going to get yourself sick." I said.

"What do you care?" Vanessa asked as she turned to face me. "We are not dating anymore so you have no reason to care about me anymore. Besides who says I care about if I get sick. I have been through worse." Vanessa said.

"Alright then you know what V. Fuck it and fuck you. I'm done trying to help you." I said. I then walked away. Xion left already so I was alone for a while.

"Hey Roxas are you enjoying the party?" Axel asked me.

"Yeah for the most part." I said.

"For the most part? What isn't there to like about this awesome party?" Axel asked.

"The fact that my ex is here and drinking when she told me she wouldn't drink anymore." I said.

"Why do you care? She is your ex-girl so you shouldn't care what she does." Axel said.

"I still care about her though." I said as I drank a beer he handed me.

"Then why are you dating Xion?" Axel asked.

"I dunno. I just needed someone and she asked me out." I said. I don't love Xion. She is way to clingy.

"Then break up with her and ask V back out." Axel said.

"Dude she is the one who broke up with me so that wont work." I said. I drank the rest of my beer and crushed the can on my forehead.

I saw Axel watching someone behind me. "Yeah and also it looks like she found someone else now." Axel said. I turned around and saw Vanessa making out with Hayner.

"She is fucking drunk again." I said as I turned away from them.

"How do you know?" Axel asked.

"Because the last time she got drunk with Hayner she ended up sleeping with him." I said.

"Then now would be your chance to get laid." Axel said. I pushed him off the couch.

"Fuck you Axel that's not funny to joke about." I said. I heard a yell and turned around to see what was going on. Vanessa had dumped her drink on Hayner. I laughed.

"Looks like Hayner got Vanessa mad." Axel said as he got up. "Hey now look who's coming over to us." Axel said.

Vanessa came over and sat down next to me. "Whats up?" I asked.

"I just wanted someone to talk to who doesn't just want to sleep with me." Vanessa said with a slur. Hayner that perv.

"Why talk to me though when you hate me?" I asked.

"Who said I hate you?" Vanessa asked.

"You did by showing it to me." I said. Vanessa stood up and sat back down on my lap. "Uh V what are you doing?" I asked.

"Showing you I don't hate you." Vanessa said. She was about to kiss me but I stopped her. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I have a girlfriend right now." I said.

"So whats your point?" Vanessa asked. She needs to stop drinking.

"That I don't want to cheat on her." I said.

"And I thought you still loved me. I guess I was wrong." Vanessa said as she got off my lap. I want to tell her that I still do love her but I am with Xion now.

"Vanessa I think its time we go." Selphie said as she came over to us.

"Okay Selphie. See you later Axel." Vanessa said. She then left.

"Man why didn't you take your chance at getting her back?" Axel asked.

"Because I am with Xion now." I said.

"So? Break up with her and go back out with V." Axel said. He then went to talk to other people. I decided its time for me to leave too. I walked home and when I got home I decided to call Xion.

"Hey baby whats up?" Xion asked.

"Xion I want to break up." I said.

"What? Why?" Xion asked.

"Because I sort of like someone else right now and I am confused right now. I'm sorry Xion." I said. I then hung up.

*Vanessa *

Awesome party. Definitely what I needed after I got out of the hospital. Selphie is sleeping over tonight and Kairi is over at Sora's house right now. "Hey Vanessa look at this." Selphie said as she messed around with my laptop.

"What?" I asked.

She opened an IM and it was from Roxas. "Looks like Roxas wants to talk to you." Selphie said.

"Who said I want to talk to him though." I said.

"You did back at the party." Selphie said.

"Yeah well I was drinking there." I said.

"Woah V you might want to read this." Selphie said as she handed me the laptop.

"Didn't I say I don't want to talk to him?" I asked. I looked at the IM.

"I broke up with Xion." Roxas sent.

I closed the laptop and put it back on the nightstand. "You aren't going to IM him back?" Selphie asked.

"No." I said. Selphie pulled me off my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making you talk to him." Selphie said as she pulled me towards the window.

"No Selphie. We are done as a couple." I said as I tried to get out of her grip.

"You still like him though and he still likes you obviously." Selphie said.

"Yeah well he caused me enough pain so we are done." I said. Selphie opened my window and pushed me out onto the balcony. "I hate you soo much right now Selphie." I said.

"Good now talk." Selphie said. Roxas was sitting on his balcony with his guitar.

"Hey Vanessa can we talk?" Roxas asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Come on V. I broke up with Xion a little bit ago." Roxas said. He wasn't lying in the IM then.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could be with you." Roxas said.

"We broke up Roxas." I said. Roxas jumped up on his ladder and came over to my balcony. He sat down next to me.

"Yeah but I still love you even though we broke up." Roxas said.

"Roxas you caused me enough pain and I don't want anymore." I said as I put my hand to my heart.

"I know and I am sorry for that." Roxas said. "But I promise that if we get back together that I wont cause you anymore pain. I love you Vanessa." Roxas said as he took my hand. I didn't ay anything. Roxas got up and went over to the ladder."I'll see you later Vanessa." Roxas said.

I grabbed him before he could get up on the ladder. I spun him around to face me and kissed him deeply on the lips. I watched him blush badly. "Roxas I still love you too but I don't want to get hurt anymore." I said.

"I know and I will try to make sure you don't get hurt anymore also." Roxas said as he pressed his forehead to mine. "Hey wait are you still pregnant?" Roxas asked. You know I had completely forgotten until he mentioned it.

"I don't know if I killed it when I attempted suicide or not. I can take another test though." I said.

"So are we back together now?" Roxas asked.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "Yes we are." I said as I looked him directly in the eyes. "I love you Roxas." I said.

"I love you too Vanessa." Roxas said. I heard Selphie knock at my window.

"Hey Vanessa I'm going to go so that you can have some time with your boyfriend. I'll see you later." Selphie said. She then left.

I pulled Roxas into my room and onto my bed. We made out for a while. "Hey V?" Roxas questioned. We were laying on my bed and he had his arm over my waist.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What are we going to do if you are still pregnant?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I could get an abortion or we could just give it up for adoption." I said.

"How about we wait till we know before we think of things like this." Roxas said. He kissed me lightly on the neck.

"Good because I don't want to think of stuff like that right now. All I want to do is be with you." I said as I sat down on Roxas' lap.

Roxas chuckled lightly. "You did this same thing at Axel's party earlier. I thought that you were drunk though." Roxas said.

"I was but I'm not right now." I said. I remember parts of the party but not much after I got drunk.

"That's good to hear because you have to follow through on your agreement again." Roxas said as he pulled me down to kiss him.

"What agreement?" I asked.

"The one where you said you would stop drinking." Roxas said as he pulled me off of him.

"Oh that agreement." I said. Roxas positioned himself over me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Roxas pressed his forehead to mine. "You are the best girl ever you know that." Roxas said.

"And you are the best guy ever." I said. I kissed him lightly on the lips and then pushed him off me.

"Hey no need to shove." Roxas said.

"Are you going to stay the night or are you going to leave?" I asked.

"I can stay the night if you want me to." Roxas said.

"Good because I want you to be with me tonight." I said as Roxas laid down next to me. He put his arm over me and pulled me close to his body.

"Are you going to take a test tomorrow?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. I'll do that when I get up." I said.

Roxas kissed me lightly on the neck. "I'm glad that we are back together now." He said quietly.

"Me too." I said.

"Night Vanessa." Roxas said.

"Good night." I said. I then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A lot of things happened in this chapter. Roxas and Vanessa broke up so Roxas began to date Xion. Vanessa got drunk at a party when she told Roxas she was done drinking. Selphie made Vanessa talk to Roxas when she didn't want to. Roxas and Vanessa got back together but now they have to find out if Vanessa is still prgnant or if she killed it when she stabbed herself. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	17. Discovery

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I have been busy recently preparing for Thanksgiving. I also want to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving since I will not be posting new chapters to any of my stories tomorrow most likely. Anyways here is the new chapter. Please enjoy and remember to review after wards.**

* * *

*Roxas *

I woke up early and found that Vanessa was already awake. "Good morning V." I said as I sat up.

"Good morning sweety." Vanessa said.

"Did you already do the test?" I asked.

"Yeah when I first got up." Vanessa said as she pressed her lips to mine. I think I am going to stay over more often if it means I get a kiss every morning right when I wake up.

"And what was it?" I asked.

"Negative. I'm not pregnant." Vanessa said. Oh thank god. I'm too young to be a dad anyways.

"Good because that means that we have nothing to worry about now." I said as I laid back down and pulled Vanessa onto my chest. I kissed her lightly on the lips. V squirmed for a second so I think she felt my morning wood.

"I still feel bad though." Vanessa said as she broke away from our kiss.

"About what?" I asked.

"The fact that I killed the baby." She said.

"Hey you didn't mean to." I said.

"I know but I still feel bad about it." Vanessa said as she got off of me. I sat up.

"How about we go somewhere today then. It will get your mind off of it hopefully." I said.

"Yeah hopefully. Where are we going to go?" Vanessa asked.

I put my arms around Vanessa's waist. "Where ever you want to go." I said.

"Then how about we go to the cave behind the waterfall." Vanessa suggested. I knew what she was wanting.

"Okay. I'm going to go back home and shower and get dressed so I'll see you in a little bit." I said as I walked towards her window.

"Not before you give me a kiss." Vanessa said as she grabbed my hand. Man she is really craving me today.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "There now I'll see you in a little bit." I said. I jumped up on my ladder and went back over to my room. I went and took a shower and when I got out I was practically tackled in the hallway by Sora.

"Where did you go last night?" Sora asked.

"Is that any of your business?" I asked back as I walked towards my room.

"Yes since I am in charge. Now where did you go?" Sora asked again.

"I stayed with my girlfriend last night." I said. Sora didn't know yet that I was back with Vanessa so he would think I meant Xion.

"Well you could have told me first." Sora said.

"Why? You are my brother I don't have to tell you everything I do." I said.

"You do when I am in charge." Sora said. I slammed my door on him and locked it. I got dressed and went downstairs. Kairi was over and sitting on our counter when I went into the kitchen.

"Hey Roxas what are you up to today?" Kairi asked.

"Spending the day with my girl. Why?" I asked.

"Sora and I were going to the beach and we wanted to see if you wanted to come." Kairi said.

"No thanks me and V...I mean.." Kairi cut me off.

"You and V are back together! I knew you to would get back together!" Kairi shouted.

"Hah I told you it wouldn't be long before they got back together." Sora said.

"Okay guys we are back together. So what. Today we are going to go to the waterfall for a little bit." I said as I took a bite out of an apple.

"Well have fun then." Kairi said as she jumped off the counter. I left and went outside. Vanessa was sitting on the hood of her car talking on her phone so I snuck over to try and scare her.

"Yeah I know Selphie. We still have a day though until the concert. That's plenty of time to get ready."

Vanessa said with out noticing me. I was about to scare her but she turned around and kissed me hard on the lips. "You cant sneak up on someone who is a black belt in Tai Kwon Do sweety." She said.

"Damn it." I said as I lifted her off the car. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. Lets go before Kai catches us." Vanessa said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"She already knows that we are back together." I said as we began to walk down the street.

"How?" Vanessa asked.

"I sort of let it slipped a little. Sorry." I said as I took her hand.

"Its alright." Vanessa said. We walked silently the rest of the way. We got to the waterfall and I was about to jump into the water when Vanessa stopped me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Your phone. Is it waterproof like mine is?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah so lets go." I said. I jumped into the water and V jumped in after I did. We swam into the waterfall. We swam fast to the ledge. I got out and helped Vanessa onto the ledge.

"Now come with me I have something cool I wanted to show you." Vanessa said. She took out her phone and used the light to show me a small passage that was in the corner. She walked into it.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked.

"Yeah I went in here before. Trust me its safe." Vanessa said. I followed her into the passage. We walked a few seconds before we came into a small room that was illuminated by large crystals that hung from the ceiling.

"Woah this is amazing!" I said as I looked up at all the crystals.

"Yeah it is." Vanessa said. I took her hand and pressed my lips to hers.

"But it will never compare to you." I said as I pressed my forehead to hers. I sat down on the ground. Vanessa sat down on my lap.

"I love you Roxas." Vanessa said.

"I love you too V." I said as I put my back to the wall. I watched Vanessa drawl invisible circles on my crotch for a while and then I pulled her into a kiss. I felt her slip her hand into my boxers.

"Hey Roxas?" Vanessa asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you like Xion?" Vanessa asked. Oh wow that one caught me off guard.

"I only have eyes for you." I said as I felt Vanessa begin drawl circles on my crotch again.

"Then why did you date her?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. I needed someone I guess." I said.

"Did you two...uh you know where I'm going." Vanessa said. It took my a moment but I understood what she was asking.

"Oh hell no." I said as I took Vanessa's hand and kissed it. "You are the only one for me." I said.

"Oh Roxas." Vanessa said. I kissed her hard on the lips and we began to make out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a condom.

"No glove, no love." I said with a grin.

"Wow Roxas that one is just plain stupid." Vanessa said.

"Well sorry. I was just trying to be cute for you." I said as I gave her a puppy dog pout.

"That is impossible because you are always cute." Vanessa said.

"Not as cute as you. You ready?" I asked as I opened the condom wrapper.

"Yeah I've been ready for a while. I can tell that you have been also. I have been craving you all day." Vanessa said as she pressed her body to mine.

"I know I could tell." I said as I slipped on the condom. "I can see the lust in your eyes V." I said.

"Well sorry if I have been showing it too much." Vanessa said as she sat up.

"Its alright. I know you just missed us being able to do this since you were in the hospital." I said as I sat up and got up for Vanessa.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this soo much." Vanessa said as she laid down.

"Why whats wrong with it?" I asked.

"We are a little young. I mean seventeen is a little young for this much action." V said.

"You have a point." I said. We are a little young to be doing this soo much.

Vanessa grabbed me and pulled me down. "How about we only do stuff like this every other week. Is that a good plan?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah but we can still do it right now right?" I asked.

"Yeah because we are already ready." Vanessa said. I kissed her lightly on the neck.

"I love you V." I said.

"I love you too Roxas." Vanessa said.

*Vanessa *

I am soo glad that Roxas and I figured out a plant o keep our relationship balanced now. Now we will hopefully become closer since our relationship doesn't fully rely on sex. I wiped sweat away from my forehead. I was laid next to Roxas. I drew invisible circles on his chest. Roxas looked at his watch. "Wow we still have pretty much the whole day left." Roxas said.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked.

"I dunno. We can think of something hopefully." Roxas said as he recrossed his arms behind his head.

I kissed him again. "We could just stay here for a little longer." I said.

"And do what?" Roxas asked.

"Oh I dunno. Just a suggestion." I said as I began to drawl invisible circles on Roxas' chest again.

"We already had sex if that is what you are trying to suggest." Roxas said.

"I know that. I mean we could just stay here and relax and talk a little bit." I said as I reached for my bra.

"Talk about what?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno." I said. I watched Roxas put on his shirt. I put on the rest of my clothes before he even got his boxers on.

"Jeez you dress fast." Roxas said.

"I'm a girl. Of course I do." I said. I walked out of the room then to give Roxas a little privacy. I walked over to the edge of water and dipped my head in and took a sip.

"You shouldn't drink water straight from the pool like that." Roxas said as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Its safe. I already drank it before so I know that it is safe." I said.

"I figured out something for us to do." Roxas said.

"What?" I asked.

"We can go to the movies if you want to." Roxas said.

"Okay then lets go." I said.

"What movie do you want to see?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been to the movies in a while so I don't really know what is in right now." I said.

"Well we can check when we get there then." Roxas said. We got into the water ans swam out of the cave. I got out of the water and began to wring my clothes out.

"I wonder how the others are doing right now." I said.

"I don't know. All I care about right now is how you are doing." Roxas said. He is soo amazing.

I kissed Roxas lightly on the lips. "Come on lets go." I said as I finished wringing out my clothes.

We walked silently until we got back to town. "Hey you want to go home first? That way we can change out of these wet clothes." Roxas said.

"Yeah sure." I said. Roxas took my hand and we walked the whole way holding hands.

"Okay I got a better idea instead of going all the way back to the movies now." Roxas said as we went up to my room.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We can just stay here and watch a movie on the T.V.. Much easier than going all the way back." Roxas said.

"Okay I'm going to get changes first. I'll see you in a few." I said as Roxas jumped up onto his ladder and walked back to his room. I got out of my wet clothes and put on blue sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Hey V are you dressed or should I wait to come back?" Roxas asked from outside my window.

"Yeah you can come in." I said. Roxas came in and put his arms around me from behind.

"You ready?" Roxas asked as he put his head on my shoulder. I could feel him begin to kiss me lightly on the neck.

"Yeah come on." I said as I opened my door. We went down to the living room and I turned on the movie channel. Roxas pulled me back onto the couch and onto his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Having you sit on my lap." Roxas said.

"I could see that but why are you having me sit on your lap?" I asked.

"Because I like it when you do." He said. I grabbed the remote and got off of Roxas' lap. I sat down next to him instead. I leaned my head on his shoulder and began to flip through movies.

"See anything yet that you want to watch?" I asked.

"Ladies pick." Roxas said. What a gentleman.

After a while we picked something. I laid my head down on Roxas' lap until I heard the front door open. "Hey you two. What are you doing here already? Sora and I thought that you guys would have been gone all day." Kai said as her and Sora came in.

"We got back early and decided to just watch a movie." I said.

"Hope you two had fun then." Sora said as he gave Kairi a look. I think I knew what he was trying to say to her.

"Why are you guys back already?" Roxas asked.

"The beach is only fun for so long. We decided to come back here instead but we didn't expect to see you guys here." Kairi said.

"We're watching a movie right now." I said as Kai and Sora sat down on the other couch. I laid my head back down on Roxas' lap.

"Is this all you two are going to do for the rest of the night is watch movies?" Sora asked.

"Why do you ask?" Roxas asked.

"You two just got back together. You should go out on an actual date." Kairi said.

"We are fine with just staying here and watching a movie." I said as I sat up.

"Okay. Sora and I are going to a party tonight at Wakka's. You two wanna come?" Kairi asked us. Oh god not Wakka.

"No thanks." Roxas said almost immediately.

"Suit yourselves. Come on Sora." Kairi said as she stood up. Her and Sora went upstairs.

"You answered fast." I said as I laid my head back down on his lap.

"I don't like Wakka. That is why I answered fast." Roxas said.

"Are you still mad at him for hitting on my?" I asked.

"Of course I am. You are my girlfriend." Roxas said. I leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"And you are my boyfriend but I don't get majorly jealous when I see you with another girl." I said as I positioned myself on Roxas so I could look him in the eyes.

"I don't get jealous when you talk to other guys." Roxas said.

"Yes you do and that fight you had with Wakka was proof that you do. Also so was that little fight you had with Hayner in the band room." I said.

"I care about you that is why I fight back." Roxas said. I got off of him and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

I heard Roxas come in behind me. "You want anything?" I asked.

"No I'm good but thanks anyways." Roxas said. My phone went off but I checked it and it was unknown so I let it ring.

"What are we going to do tonight then since we aren't going to the party?" I asked as I sat down at the table. Roxas sat down next to me.

"I don't know. Maybe we could invite our friends over and have a little party of our own." Roxas said.

"My parents aren't going to be home till after midnight so that could work." I said. My phone beeped and I checked it. I had a voice mail. "Hold on baby. I'm going to check and see who this is." I said. I started the voice mail.

"Hello I am Kenny Bryant and I am with Island records. I was sent a video of you singing late last night and I wanted to meet you in person. I think that you have an amazing talent kid and I want to help you become a star. Please call me back soon." the voice mail ended and I dropped my phone on the table in shock. Someone actually discovered me!

"V are you okay?" Roxas asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my shock and handed him my phone to hear the voice mail.

"Someone actually discovered me and wants to sign a record deal." I said.

"V this is great. Now the whole world can hear you sing." Roxas said as he took my hand. "When are you going to call him?" Roxas asked.

"I think I'll call him now." I said as I took my phone back. I hit redial and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I think it was Kenny. It sounded like the guy who left me the message.

"Uh is this Kenny Bryant?" I asked nervously.

"Yes this is. You must be Vanessa. I'm glad that you called." Kenny said.

"Uh what was it that you called me for?" asked nervously.

"You sound nervous. Don't worry I don't bite. Like I said in the message I want to make you a star. If you could I would like to meet you in person." Kenny said.

"When?" I asked.

"How about I meet you at your house. That way I can talk to your parents and hopefully we can make a deal." Kenny said. I had the phone on speaker so Roxas could hear.

"Uh sure." I said. I gave him my address and then hung up.

"We should go and tell Sora and Kai. They are going to freak." Roxas said.

"Uh okay." I said still in shock.

"You okay V? You seem sort of out of it now." Roxas said.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm still in shock actually." I said. We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch.

"We should celebrate." Roxas said as he put his arm around me. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Remember our deal. No more sex for a week now." I said.

"That's not what I was talking about. I mean we should have a party to celebrate that you are going to become famous." Roxas said.

"Okay." I said. Roxas took out his phone and began to call Hayner, Olette and Pence. I took out mine and called Selphie and Tidus.

I heard Kairi and Sora come down the stairs. "You two are still watching a movie?" Kairi asked.

"No we are now calling our friends to have them come over for a party." I said.

"Why are you having a party?" Sora asked. I handed them my phone so that they could hear the message.

"Holly crap you are going to actually sign the record label?" Kairi asked.

"Kenny is coming over tomorrow so we can discuss it." I said. Roxas was now on the phone with Axel.

"What about mom and dad? They have to talk to him about this too." Kairi said.

"I know I'm going to tell them when they get home." I said. Roxas finished talking to Axel and put his phone back.

"You are soo lucky V. Not that many people get discovered over night." Sora said.

"I know I don't even know who sent the vid of my at the party last night." I said.

"I do. It was Axel's friend Demyx. He taped the whole thing and then sent it to Kenny." Roxas said.

"How did he kn ow who to send it too?" Kairi asked.

"Axel said that Demyx met Kenny before so he knew to send him the vid." Roxas said.

"I'm going to go and grab my song book so I'll be right back." I said as I stood up. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my song book. I began to flip through my songs. "I need to write some new songs." I said to myself. I put my guitar on my back and went back downstairs.

"Hey V congrats." Selphie said as she ran over to me.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"About a minute ago." Selphie said. "You are soo lucky girl!" Selphie screeched.

"Oww not soo loud!" I yelled as I covered my ears. She screeched in my ear so it hurt a lot.

"Sorry. When are you meeting this guy who is going to sign you?" Selphie asked as we sat down in the living room.

"He is coming over tomorrow." I said.

"Hey what label is he from?" Selphie asked.

"Island Records." I said. Selphie screeched again but I put my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"That label only hires the most talented people around! Girl you are soo going to be famous!" Selphie yelled.

"Okay now stop yelling!" I said angrily.

"Sorry but I am just happy for you." Selphie said.

"Hey where did Roxas go?" I asked when I noticed he was gone.

"He left. He said something about getting you a congrats gift." Kairi said as she came into the room with a bowl of popcorn. The door bell rang. Kairi ran over and answered the door.

"Are you going to sign with Kenny?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know. Technically that is up to my parents." I said. I heard Kairi talking to someone and then she came back in with Tidus.

"Hey V congrats on the record label." Tidus said.

"Thanks Ty." I said. That was our nickname for him. A half an hour later everyone was here except for Roxas. "Sora where the hell is Roxas?" I asked.

"I don't know. He should have been back by now. Try calling him." Sora said. I took out my phone and went into my dads den so I could talk to him.

"Hello?" Roxas answered.

"Roxas where the hell did you go?" I asked.

"Sorry I went to get you a gift." Roxas said.

"Well get back here soon. Its not a party unless my boyfriend is here with me." I said. I hung up my phone and went back out to the party.

"Hey did you find out where Roxas is?" Kairi asked me.

"Yeah he said he'll be back soon." I said.

* * *

**Vanessa was discovered my a record label! She also isn't pregnant anymore. Roxas and Vanessa came up with a way to keep their relationship balanced now also. What is Roxas getting Vanessa right now though? Anyways more chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	18. Sign

**I wanted to thank all of you who have made sure to review every chapter. Anyways here is the new chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

*Roxas *

Oh man is Vanessa going to be surprised. I got back a little bit after she called me and almost immediately was tackled by her. "Where the hell were you?" Vanessa asked.

"I went to get you a gift. I told you this on the phone remember." I said.

"Roxas you didn't need to get me anything." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I did and I am not going to give it to you quiet yet." I said. I am going to wait a little bit to give her the gift.

"Okay whatever." Vanessa said as she pulled me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and she sat down on me.

"Okay what are you doing?" I asked.

"Staying with my boyfriend." Vanessa said sweetly.

"You don't need to stay with me. Its your party so go and have fun." I said. Vanessa kissed me hard and I felt her part her lips for me. We began to french kiss.

"Hey quick frenching in front of your guests." Kairi said to us.

"Fuck off Kai. I can do what ever I want with my boyfriend." Vanessa said.

"You can do that when you aren't busy partying though." Kairi said.

"Oh hold on I almost forgot about your gift." I said as I reached into my pocket.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Close your eyes first." I said. She did as I told her and I took her gift and tied it around her neck. "Okay now open." I said.

Vanessa opened her eyes and looked at the necklace I had tied around her neck. "Oh my god Roxas." Vanessa said.

"Its Diamond. I remembered that you told me your birthstone was diamond." I said.

"Oh my god Roxas you didn't have to get me this." Vanessa said.

"Yes I did. Think of it as a "Going steady" gift. That is if you want to go steady with me." I said. Vanessa just stared at me for a few moments in shock I think.

"Are you going to answer him or not V?" Selphie said as she nudged Vanessa.

Vanessa came to and she kissed me hard on the lips. "Is that a yes?" I asked even though I knew it was.

"Of course." Vanessa said. I kissed her lightly on the neck. "I love you Roxas." Vanessa said.

"I love you too V." I said. Vanessa got off of my lap and I stood up.

"Well congratulations. You are going to be famous and now you are going steady with Roxas. That is two things in one night." Sora said to Vanessa.

"Yeah. This day couldn't get better." Vanessa said as she took my hand.

I put my arm around her waist. "Hey just promise when you are famous that you wont forget us little people."Axel said.

"I don't think that would even be possible since you are all my friends." Vanessa said.

"You wont forget me will you?" I asked as I gave her a puppy pout face.

"Hell no! I wouldn't forget my boyfriend." Vanessa said. "And besides I'm not going to be going far away from here." Vanessa said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"Hey V should we call mom and dad now or no?" Kairi asked.

"You can if you want." Vanessa said. She went into the kitchen and I sat back down on the couch.

"Way to go Roxas." Hayner said as he came over to me.

"Thanks. I figured that I would do that before she met with Kenny." I said.

"Yeah well way to go. Your first relationship and you go steady with her."Hayner said.

"Well at least I am in a relationship right now." I said.

"I am too actually." Hayner said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"A few days. Isn't that right Sel?" Hayner said as Selphie sat down on his lap.

"Does Vanessa know that you are dating Hayner, Selphie?" I asked Selphie.

"Not yet. I was going to tell her today but you to went to the waterfall and then didn't tell me when you guys got back." Selphie said.

"You should tell her now." I said.

"Why?" Hayner asked.

"Because I am right behind you." Vanessa said. Selphie jumped up off of Hayner's lap and I tried to suppress my laughing but it didn't work.

"How long have you been listening?" Selphie asked.

"A few minutes now. I thought that you two hated each other." Vanessa said.

"We did but now we don't." Hayner said. Vanessa jumped over the couch and landed beside me. She handed me a drink.

"Thanks. I am glad to see that you wont be trying to go after my girl anymore." I said to Hayner.

"Nope because I have my own girl to take care of now." Hayner said.

"Yeah and if I catch you cheating on me then I will hit you soo hard in...." Vanessa put her hand over Selphie's mouth.

"Lets not get violent here." Vanessa said. She took her hand off of Selphie's mouth and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"So what time is this record guy coming over tomorrow?" Hayner asked.

"About noon he said." Vanessa said. Vanessa stood up and went over to the stairs. She came back with her guitar.

"You going to sing for us?" I asked.

"No I'm going to practice my guitar." Vanessa said. She began to play her guitar until I put my arm around her.

"V mom and dad are on their way home right now." Kairi said.

"Do they know that we have friends over?" Vanessa asked her.

"Yeah and they also know about that guy coming to meet you tomorrow." Kairi said.

I glanced at my watch. "Hey babe I should get going." I said to Vanessa.

"Oh are you sure you cant stay a little longer?" Vanessa asked as she cuddled closer to me.

"Okay maybe a little longer." I said. I cant say no to her when she pulls cute stunts like that.

"Yay!" Vanessa said hyperly. She began to play her guitar again. Kairi turned on the radio. "Oh I love this song." Vanessa said. I took her hand and lifted her from the couch.

"Then how about a dance with your boyfriend." I said. The song was a slow song. Vanessa put her arms around my neck and we began to dance slowly.

"Heh you aren't that bad of a dancer." Vanessa said.

"What you thought I was bad?" I asked. Vanessa rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Roxas." Vanessa whispered into my ear. I am glad I decided to stay a little longer.

"I love you too Vanessa." I whispered back. Vanessa lifted her head from my shoulder and I kissed her gently. I sat down again and she sat down on my lap again. "Why do you have to keep sitting down on my lap?" I asked.

"You said that you liked it." Vanessa said.

"I did but now it is sort of getting annoying because you are turning me on really bad when you do that." I said quietly to Vanessa.

"Sorry." Vanessa said to me. She got off my lap and then went to talk to Tidus. I looked at my watch.

"Hey V I should go now so I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I took Vanessa's hand. I kissed her lightly.

"Okay see you later then sweety." Vanessa said as we walked to the door. I kissed her one last time and left. I got back home and took a shower and laid down.

*Vanessa *

Man I wish Roxas didn't have to leave so early. It isn't a party with out him. "Hey Kai I thought you said mom and dad were on there way home." I said as I walked over to Kairi.

"They might have stopped at the store or something. Where is Roxas?" Kairi asked me.

"He had to leave. He didn't tell me why though." I said.

"Okay. How about you play a song for your guest before you get all famous." Kairi suggested as she handed me my guitar.

I sat down on the couch. "This isn't gonna sound the same since I don't have an electric guitar yet." I said as I tu8ned my guitar.

"Why? What are you going to play?" Tidus asked as he sat down next to me.

"You will see." I said. I began to play my guitar.

"Oh I know this song." Tidus said.

"Real gone by Sheryl Crow." Sora said as he took out his phone.

" I'm American made but I like Chevrolet, my momma taught me wrong from right. " I began to sing. The front door opened and my parents came in. I put my guitar down.

"Hey mom. Hi dad. What took you so long to get home?" Kairi asked.

"We had to make a stop before we came home." Dad said.

"I'm glad to see you are all having fun." Mom said as she came over to me.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Dad asked me.

"He left a little bit ago. Did Kai tell you both about me being discovered?" I asked.

"Yes she did and we are happy for you. When is this man coming to meet you?" Mom asked.

"Tomorrow around noon." I said.

"I think it is time all your friend leave so that we can all get some rest." Dad said.

"Okay." I said.

"See you later V." Selphie said as her and Hayner left.

"See ya later." I said. Everyone else left and I went upstairs and took a shower. I got out of the shower and went back to my room. I looked at my clock and it was already half past midnight.

"Hey Vanessa you forgot your song book downstairs." Kairi said through my door. I unlocked my door and took by book back.

"Thanks." I said. I put my book on my nightstand and laid down. I dozed off after a few minutes.

*Roxas *

"Hey Roxas get your butt out of bed." Sora said as he knocked on my door. I slowly sat up.

"What do you want Sora?" I asked with out getting out of bed.

"Do you not want to be with your girlfriend when she sees that record guy or not?" Sora asked through my door. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I checked my phone and had a text from Vanessa.

"Hey you awake yet?" Vanessa texted.

"Just got up. Whats up?" I texted back.

"Are you going to meet Kenny with me today or no?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course I will." I texted back.

"Hurry over then." Vanessa texted. I went out onto my balcony.

"Then come out on your balcony." I texted. Vanessa came outside like I told her to. "Good morning gorgeous." I said as I jumped up on my ladder and walked over to her balcony.

I jumped down onto Vanessa's balcony to receive a hard kiss by her. "Good morning baby." Vanessa said as she put her arms around my neck.

"Well someone is in a good mood today." I said.

"Yeah well I have never been happier in my whole life. Moving to this town really changed my life." Vanessa said as we walked back into her room.

"You changed my life too. I have never been happier before since I have been with you." I said as I took Vanessa's hand.

"We should get downstairs. Kenny should be here any time now." Vanessa said as she opened her door. I followed her downstairs.

"Well good morning Roxas." Vanessa's mom said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Hyde." I said.

"Are you going to meet the record label man with us later?" Mrs. Hyde asked me.

"Yeah Vanessa wanted me to." I said.

"That's good to hear." Mrs. Hyde said. Vanessa and I went into the living room and sat down.

"You nervous?" I asked Vanessa. She seemed to be out of it.

"A little." Vanessa said. I kissed her lightly.

"Does that help?" I asked.

"Yeah." Vanessa said as she looked me directly in the eyes. The door bell rang and Mr. Hyde answered it.

"Hello you must be Vanessa's dad. I'm Kenny Bryant and I am with Island records." Kenny said as he came into the house. I looked back at Vanessa and noticed that she seemed nervous again. I took her hand.

"Its alright. Everything will go okay so stop being so nervous."I said.

Kenny sat down on the couch opposite us. "Now you must be Vanessa. Glad to meet you." Kenny said as he put out a hand for Vanessa.

"Uh glad to meet you too." Vanessa said as she shook his hand.

"Are you still nervous? I don't bite remember I told you that on the phone." Kenny said.

"Sorry I cant help but be nervous." Vanessa said.

Vanessa's parents sat down. "So Mr. Bryant you wanted to talk to us about signing our daughter." Mrs. Hyde said.

"Yes I think that Vanessa has great talent for her age and I want to sign her with Island records. I can make you a big star kid." Kenny said. "Do you play any instruments like Guitar or drums?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah I play guitar and then I play drums in the school band."Vanessa said.

"That is good to hear because when you have experience with other instruments other than your voice you can make it farther in your career." Kenny said.

"Hey V do you want me to get your guitar for you?" Kairi asked as she came into the room.

"Sure its on my bed." Vanessa said.

"Who was that?" Kenny asked.

"That was our other daughter Kairi." Mr. Hyde said.

"Well first things first. If we are going to work together first I want to get to know more about you." Kenny said. "Like who this boy is that is sitting next to you." Kenny said.

"This is my boyfriend Roxas." Vanessa said. I took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." Kenny said. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Well Vanessa how long have you been singing for?" Kenny asked Vanessa.

"Uh as long as I can remember. I just recently started singing though in front of other people though." Vanessa said.

"Are you shy?" Kenny asked.

"I was before I met Roxas. He helped me get over my shyness." Vanessa said as she looked me in the eyes.

"You too are very close aren't you?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes we are." Vanessa said.

"How long have you been playing guitar for Vanessa?" Kenny asked.

Kairi came back with Vanessa's guitar. "Again as long as I can remember. Before I moved here to Twilight Town I used to do nothing but sit out on the roof all day and play my guitar." Vanessa said.

"I take it that you are a very good at playing guitar then." Kenny said as he took some papers out of his case he had brought in.

"Yes she is. We here her playing a lot and it is very good." Mrs. Hyde said.

"Yeah I have never heard someone play a guitar so well before." Mr. Hyde said.

"That is very good to here. Now here are the papers for you to sign." Kenny said as he handed Vanessa a few papers.

"Hold on I'm going to read them first." Vanessa said as she began to read.

"Okay now if you sign then you will get to share your singing with the whole world. You will get to leave this town and move to a more known place. Like New York or LA." Kenny said. What! She is going to leave Twilight.

Vanessa looked over at me. "But what about my family and friends." Vanessa said.

"Don't worry your family will come too." Kenny said.

Vanessa stood up. "Uh I think I need a little time to think first." Vanessa said.

"Take as long as you want." Kenny said. Vanessa walked into the kitchen and I followed after her.

"Vanessa are you okay?" I asked.

"Roxas what about you? I don't want to sign with Kenny unless I still get to be with you." Vanessa said.

I took her hand. "Vanessa I'll be okay. You should do whats best for your career. This is a once in a life time opportunity. You should sign." I said. I love Vanessa and I want what is best for her.

"Roxas I want to be with you though." Vanessa said. I hugged her close.

"V there is plenty other guys out there like me. I will be fine. Trust me. It would be better for you if you signed with Kenny." I said.

Vanessa kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you Roxas." Vanessa said quietly.

"I love you too now go and sign with Kenny. I am going to go so I'll see you later." I said.

"Roxas stay with me. I want you here if I sign with him." Vanessa said.

"I think it would be better though if I left." I said.

"See you later then." Vanessa said. I left and grabbed my skateboard from my house. I went up to the clock tower.

*Vanessa *

Oh man I don't know what to do. I want to sign but I don't because I want to stay with Roxas. I love him soo much but he is telling me to sign with Kenny. I don't know what to do. I went back into the living room and sat down. "Vanessa where is Roxas?" Mom asked.

"He left." I said. I took over the papers again.

Kenny handed me a pen. "So are you going to sign with me Vanessa?" Kenny asked.

"Yes but on one condition." I said.

"And that would be?" Kenny questioned.

"That I get to stay here in Twilight. I don't want to leave Twilight because it has changed my life." I said.

"You do know that you will have to leave though when you go on tour." Kenny said.

"I know but I still want to live here." I said.

"Then okay. You can stay here." Kenny said. I signed the papers. "I am glad you decided to sign with me. I will see you soon." Kenny said as he gathered up all the papers. He put them back and then left.

"I am going to go for a drive." I said to my parents. I grabbed my car keys and went out and got in my car. I drove down to the pier and sat on the beach for a while trying to clear my mind. Mt phone went off. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Vanessa how did the meeting with the record guy go?" Selphie asked.

"Good I am not signed with him but Roxas thinks that I am leaving town." I said.

"What? Why? What happened?" Selphie asked.

"Before Roxas left Kenny said that I would move to the big cities. Like LA or New York. Before I signed though I asked him if I could stay here in Twilight." I said.

"Is Kenny going to let you stay?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah but now Roxas thinks I am leaving. I want to talk to him but I am afraid because before he left he said that I should go along with what ever Kenny said." I said.

"He should be glad though because you aren't leaving." Selphie said.

"I don't think he will be though. He wants me to do whats best for my career and staying in a small town like Twilight isn't exactly going to help." I said.

"V just talk to him. I doubt he would get mad. He loves you a lot and would never get mad at you." Selphie said. "Hey I gotta go so I'll talk to you later." Selphie said. I hung up my phone. I went down to the water and dunked my head under the water.

"He loves me I know that but he wants me to do whats best for myself. Man what do I do." I said to myself. I went back to my car and took out my phone. I hesitated to call Roxas. I put my phone on the seat next to me. "Come on V you have to tell him you aren't leaving." I said to myself. I took my phone and dialed Roxas' number.

"Hello?" Roxas answered.

"Hey Roxas can you meet me at the pier?" I asked.

"What for?" Roxas asked.

"I want to talk to you so just get down here." I said. I hung up and put my phone down on the seat next to me again.

*Roxas *

What does Vanessa want to meet me at the pier for? I got to the pier a little bit after she called me and I saw her car. I walked over to her car and knocked on the window. Vanessa got out of her car a second later. "What did you want to...." Vanessa cut me off. She pressed her lips to mine hard. I could feel my cheeks beginning to get warm as I blushed.

"I'm not leaving Twilight." Vanessa said.

"What? Did you sign with Kenny?" I asked as we sat down on the hood of her car.

"Yeah but I told him I'm not going to leave Twilight. I want to stay where you are." Vanessa said. I took her hand.

"V I told you to do whats best for your career." I said.

"Yeah well I will only leave town when I go on tour. I love you too much to leave town." Vanessa said as she looked me in the eyes.

I chuckled. "Getting clingy now I see. Come here." I said as I pulled her close to me. I put my arm around her. "I love you Vanessa." I said as Vanessa leaned her head on my shoulder.

"So are you okay with me staying here in Twilight instead of moving to bigger cities?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Just try your best to get Twilight to become a popular city." I said. She chuckled at this.

"I will don't worry. I will also see if I can pull a few strings with Kenny to get you free tickets to any of my concerts." Vanessa said.

We laughed. "Yeah okay but I get to be back stage to congratulate you after your concerts." I said.

"Okay." Vanessa said. She laid back on her car and I positioned myself over her. "What art you doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Getting ready to kiss the best girl ever." I said as I pressed me forehead to hers. I kissed her lightly on the lips. Man am I glad she decided to stay in Twilight. I would miss her too much if she left.

* * *

**Vanessa is going to stay in Twilight! She signed with Kenny but on the conditions of her getting to stay with Roxas in Twilight. Also Roxas and Vanessa are going steady now! Selphie also is dating Hayner now (Sorry just thought I should through that in). ****Beaucoup d'Amour! Sorry for those of you who may not know French that means much love. Anyways more chapters coming soon. Please review so I know how the story is coming.**


End file.
